


He's Just The Father

by TokioMisa



Series: Walking this path called love with you [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Drama, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nude Photos, Omega Mark Tuan, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Tread Carefully, a photographer catches them having sex in a car, going down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: I’m just gonna let the title do the talking. Curious? Well, you’ll just have to read to find out more.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Walking this path called love with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983919
Comments: 210
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now please give this story a chance. Second of all, I know the twins are only a little bit older than one but they're very smart children (all of got7's kids are) and can talk more than the average child in fanfic. >< Now, I hope you guys are ready! Here we go on yet another wild ride!

It’s a bright and sunny day outside. Talk about perfect weather for such an important day. And what might be going on? Well, currently, there’s a little boy being naughty.

With tiny fingers latching onto another strawberry, the little boy nibbles on the tip of the fruit as he wiggles gently in front of the coffee table. One bright blue and one onyx colored eye stare intently at the T.V. before him while his twin sister is lounging on the couch. Her raven hair which is put into pigtails, yet Lilly is already fussing with one so it’s surely to come out any time soon. She’s also nibbling on a strawberry as her free sticky hand is scratching at her face just above her left eye where there’s twin moles that her twin brother, Kyo has as well. 

Even Lilly’s bright blue eyes are glued to the screen of the cartoon playing on the T.V. as she tries to sing along. Kyo giggles and looks just like a split image of Mark in this moment as the twins definitely picked up on a lot of their mother’s features. But when he goes to clap along to the song, he ends up dropping his strawberry and instantly resembles his father when a huge sulk comes onto his face.

“Berry,” Kyo pouts as his partially eaten strawberry hits the rug.

Quickly looking up to make sure no one is looking which his sister totally is, Kyo ducks down to pick it back up like nothing happened.

“Gross,” Lilly says as she points to the strawberry but Kyo holds it close to his chest so she doesn’t try and take it away.

“S’not, five second rule,” Kyo replies as he uses his free hand to try and hold up five fingers but only holds up three. 

“Ah! You right,” Lilly says back but when Kyo lifts it back up, they both see cat fur on it and Kyo sulks further.

“Ruined,” Kyo looks ready to cry as it was the last strawberry too.

“S’ok,” Lilly reassures as she hands over her strawberry, “You have mine.”

Kyo lights right up and takes the strawberry happily but gets too excited trying to get up on the couch to eat it that his foot ends up hitting the T.V. remote and the channel changes.

“Oops,” Kyo lets out as it’s no longer cartoons but a news channel but instantly both grow excited as they see who it is on the screen.

“Daddy!” Lilly exclaims as she squeals away.

Currently, a news reporter is talking away about Lim Jaebeom with a picture of him off to the corner,

“Lim Corporation, which only launched just last year, has already reached among the top five companies of Korea that have been out there for longer, even decades or more-”

The twins don’t really know everything that the lady is saying but they’re captivated of looking at their father so they’re all for it.

“Lim Jaebeom, who came out publicly as Defsoul last year, became one of the richest men in the world. From being CEO of his own company to doing what he loves passionately, Def is going to be debuting finally with new songs and with actual music videos and such after taking some time off for the birth of his twins as well as focusing on the company. With husband, Mark Tuan, the two are well known for trending almost every day with just their love story alone. Now, with the twins in their lives, they’ve become more popular as they’ve posted little videos to photos of how close of a family they are. Not to mention their close group of friends that not only work for the company but one of them, Kim Yugyeom is set to be included in this debut with Def as JUS 2 has been hinted at for the past month now. Many eager fans all around the world are excited since getting the teasers and have been waiting patiently for the release date--”

“Now if I didn’t know any better, I don’t think this is a cartoon,” a voice is heard and the two twins jump as if they’ve been caught before noticing it’s their mother.

“Mommy!” they greet happily as Kyo makes grabby hands with sticky fingers as he’s long since finished his strawberry.

“Look, Mommy. Daddy,” Lilly points to the screen as Mark picks up Kyo and starts wiping his hands off with a wet wipe.

“I see. No matter the picture, he always looks mighty handsome,” Mark comments as he can’t help but look himself.

The twins giggle as Lilly let's Mark wipe her hands and face off as well.

“Picture! Picture!” Kyo says and Mark knows he’s talking about their daily photo that Mark still does to this day with Jaebum to post on their social media.

“Ah, you’re right. I haven’t gotten a photo with your father today.”

In fact, it’s been two weeks but things have been hectic lately from the schedules to the twins and trying to get the album together and ready. Jaebum’s actually been stressed about it and has been working himself extra hard that Mark hasn’t been able to see him much but he understands. He knows that this is big cause it’s Jaebum finally debuting in public officially as Def since he used to be private about who he was. So this meant everything in securing his career and everyone knows how passionate Jaebum is as he puts his all into it. So Mark’s been very supportive and giving him his space but also in trying to get him to take breaks and rest. One time it ended in an argument between them and Mark is definitely not thinking that’s why Jaebum’s been distant lately. He’s not. It’s just his anxiety getting to him that sometimes it’ll pop up in the back of his mind. But it’s ok because today is a very important day and Mark is gonna make it up to Jaebum. He’s gonna let his alpha know how much he loves him and is proud of him and happy for him and with the album finally going to be released, they can see each other more and won’t be apart for Mark misses Jaebum like crazy. It feels like Jaebum’s been actually gone for these two weeks as their schedules and such only had them seeing each other for minutes at times to right before bed at others or right in the mornings the next. And the only reason it was done like this was to make sure the album came out on time and to get other things out the way so they could be together for the days coming.

But lord, has it felt like forever and Mark is craving for his mate so badly and can’t wait for later where they’ll have plenty of alone time and can spend it loving on the other.

“Mommy?” Kyo asks as Mark kind of went off into his thoughts as he thought about what’s going to take place later today and the warm smile that appeared on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Mommy is just excited to see Daddy later where I’ll be sure to take lots of pictures.”

The twins giggle and smile, “versy versy,” Lilly exclaims and Mark beams at their cuteness.

“Yep. It’s your father and I’s first anniversary today since being married.”

“Sweepover,” Kyo adds.

“Sheena!” Lilly says excitedly.

“You two will have lots of fun over there with Gaga and Jinyoung while Mommy loves on Daddy.”

“Kisses and hugs,” Kyo lets out as he keeps his own arms wrapped around Mark’s neck.

Mark giggles softly at that as he reaches for the remote to turn off the T.V.

“But first, we must get you two ready as Jinyoung will be here any minute to pick you guys up!”

The two perk up and the second Mark puts Kyo down, the twins reach for each other’s hand and take off toward the stairs. Mark watches fondly as he follows behind…

It’s not even five minutes later when the doorbell rings before all three can hear someone call out to them,

“Oh Markiepooh! Lilly! Kyo! Guess who’s here?!”

“GAGA!” the twins shout back as you can hear them giggling away with their tiny footsteps as they make their way down the stairs.

Jackson soon appears around the corner and sweeps them off their feet to hear them squeal and laugh more,

“Got ya!” 

Mark comes down the stairs next with two little backpacks hung over his shoulder.

“Yien!” Jackson greets like an excited puppy as he makes sure to pull Mark into a hug as well the moment Mark gets off the last step.

“Gaga, we literally just saw each other this morning.”

“Still feels like forever,” Jackson replies with a nice warm squeeze before letting go.

They pull back and Mark can see Jackson’s bright grin before they hear another voice as they come into the living room,

“Well looky here. It’s Mark’s clones I see,” Jinyoung teases lightly as the twins beam and race to hug Jinyoung next.

Sheena pops her head out from behind Jinyoung the moment she spots Lilly.

“Lil Lil,” Sheena makes grabby hands before clinging onto Lilly’s side.

“Sorry it took us a minute getting over here. Sheena saw a bug and wanted to catch it as Jackson booked it the rest of the way to your house.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just excited to see my favorite twins and Mark,” Jackson replies while acting like he didn’t run and freak out over a tiny bug.

“Funny,” Sheena giggles.

“I bet it was,” Mark tells her as he gently runs fingers through her hair.

“Everything still good?” Jinyoung asks and Mark nods,

“Bummie hasn’t replied to my text yet but Jin said he should be getting done soon.”

“He hasn’t replied? What? That doesn’t sound like the Jaebum I know,” Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed together when he says that.

“Yeah, the Jaebum we know will literally drop everything for you. Like during that one meeting where he stopped everything just to text you back with a heart emoji,” Jinyoung states.

“Or the time he missed Mark so much he had to call and talk to him and ask if he missed him too?” Jackson adds with a smile forming from recalling that memory.

Mark smiles himself as he recalls the memory as well and it makes him feel all warm and gooey inside. 

“He’s just been really busy these past few weeks is all trying to get everything ready. It’s a lot being the Ceo of your own company and trying to produce songs and do music videos and get ready to tour and such,” Mark replies.

“Still,” Jinyoung and Jackson say at the same time.

“This is Lim Jaebeom we’re talking about here,” Jackson adds, “He must get his daily loving from Mark Tuan or he can’t function properly.

“Maybe that’s why he’s been out of it lately,” Jinyoung speaks, “He just needs your love.”

The three watch as the kids migrate to the living room and start playing before Jinyoung leans in to whisper,

“Have things really not gone back to normal since that argument?” 

Mark’s expression says it all and the two feel for him.

“Oh Mark,” Jinyoung pulls Mark into his side for comfort, “Do I need to knock some sense into him? I know it was your guy’s first real big argument but I honestly thought you two would’ve made up like five minutes later.”

“Yeah, like he would run and chase after you or you’d guys get so worked up before making love in the middle of the hallway or something,” Jackson offers his imagination.

“No...though I thought so too. I had tried calling him back that night to apologize but he didn’t answer so I left a text telling him I was sorry and that I’d be waiting for when he’d come home but he...he didn’t.”

“What?!” Jackson exclaims so loud that it gets the kids attention before Jackson is quick to pretend it was a happy what and not a shocked, what the fuck, what.

Jinyoung gently pushes Jackson forward to distract the kids as Jinyoung then leads Mark to another room. They end up in the foyer where Jinyoung whispers just in case,

“You didn’t tell me this, Mark. You said he came back and you two made up.”

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Like I said, he’s been pushing himself so hard for me and the twins and you know how he gets when he’s passionate about something. I let him have his space and would leave notes and texts that I’m here for him and that I love him so he knows I’m not mad anymore and I’m not. I was out of line too-”

“Mark, you got onto him for pushing himself so hard that he wasn’t sleeping or eating and got a fucking nose bleed so bad as his health was being affected. You had every right to be upset and for him to not even come home that night...Mark, tell me right now, have you guys actually talked about it since then?”

Mark remains quiet and Jinyoung is growing more upset by the second,

“He won’t let you will he?”

“No, there just hasn’t been time-”

“Mark, you can’t lie to me. You said you’ve been leaving notes and texts but he hasn’t replied? Hasn’t said anything to you when he knows how your anxiety is? And don’t think I haven’t noticed how distant he’s been with everyone lately. The only one who's been around him the most is Jin and Yugyeom and that’s red flag number one because it was always you. And even Yugyeom has been telling me that something is off with Jaebum since that day.”

“I...I don’t know. The times I do get to see him, we’re both so tired or we’re with the kids and I’m not about to bring that up when he’s having precious moments with the twins. But it’ll be fine because after tonight, everything will go back to normal again. I’m gonna woo him right off his feet again and we’ll have passionate sex and talk it all out,” Mark gets determined toward the end with a hopeful smile.

Jinyoung goes quiet as he gathers his emotions before nodding, “It better, but I still think a good ass whooping would do the trick.”

“But I like his ass,” Mark pouts back cutely in a silly manner and Jinyoung snorts.

“Either way, he’s probably just beating himself up for making you upset and trying to think of a way to woo you off your feet right back because that man loves you more than anything. More than his company. His career. Money. Fame. Everything. And the stuff you two have been through, that silly argument is nothing.”

“I know,” Mark says quietly as he starts thinking back to all the things Jaebum and him have gone through together. 

“And if those photos you sent Jackson of the matching jewelry you bought for you guy’s anniversary are anything to go by, I know the moment he sees them, he’s gonna be all over you in romantic sappiness.” 

Mark giggles away at that as a blush and big dorky smile come forth.

Jinyoung smiles along with him before he’s pulling Mark into a hug,

“Don’t worry about the twins now. Jackson will not only keep them super entertained as he’s been just as excited about this as the kids are, they’ll be right next door as I know you two will most likely come by later to check up on them.”

“You know us too well.”

“I already planned on sending photos and such to let you know how they’re doing.”

“I just know how the twins get. They don’t like being separated from me for very long.”

“I got it covered as we have a whole photo album with just your pictures alone not to mention another one with all of us and one with just you and Jaebum.”

“You’ve really thought this through.”

“Of course. I know how you two love birds get and once you two get going, nothing gets in the way of loving on one another.”

Mark smirks as it’s still true for some time before the argument, Mark and Jaebum were getting it on in his office that they ended up late to the meeting and everyone knew why and only smiled fondly about it as it was to be expected. Even the twins know when lovey times happen as they like to call it when others will ask where their parents are and they’ll be giggling away and exclaiming about their parents love for each other. To all the kisses they’d sneak in and hand holding. To the looks they’ll throw one another from across the room no matter where it’s at. And any chance they can get, they’re touching a part of the other or all up in each other’s personal space. It’s instinctive and just natural for them. They’re still crazy in love like they were from the start and everyone loves to see that.

God Mark misses Jaebum.

“Earth to Mark,” Jinyoung waves his hand in front of Mark’s face to gain his attention back.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mark starts blushing and going a bit shy because he was off daydreaming about his wonderful mate and all the good times they had before the argument. 

Jinyoung sighs fondly, “You two are really made for each other you know that? I can’t tell you how many times Jaebum would be sitting next to me and just stop mid conversation or zone out to his surroundings before getting this huge dorky grin on his face as he thought of you.”

“Stop, you’re making me miss him more,” Mark whines as he leans into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle warmly as he nuzzles back, “Let me go get my mate now as surely if I leave him alone too long, he’ll turn into one of the kids and-”

A cracking sound can be heard from the living room followed by gasping and then Jackson exclaiming,

“Everything is fine! No need to come in here!”

“Dad! Table!” Sheena states next.

Jackson is then heard trying to quickly shush his daughter and Mark and Jinyoung enter the living room anyway. Jackson is caught trying to cover the table with the cloth as if it’ll cover the huge ass crack of the glass from Jackson’s butt print.

“What is going on?” Jinyoung asks and immediately all three kids point to Jackson,

“He did it!” they all say in unison and Mark can’t help but find this amusing as Jackson acts dramatically in betrayal.

“Wait, what?! Really guys?! This is how you do me?! I was gonna buy you guys ice cream too!”

“You tried to bribe them?” Jinyoung’s eyebrows raise in question and Jackson winces as he just outed himself more.

Jackson doesn’t know what to say to that as he scrambles for something to distract them when he spots the clock on the wall.

“Oh! Look at the time! We should get going now babe as Mark has to finish getting things ready for his mate, so away we go!” He says as he starts to lead the kids toward the front door.

He takes the bags from Mark and drapes them off his shoulder before kissing Mark’s cheek and wishing him luck. Jinyoung is still eyeing him but Jackson kisses him sweetly before trying to lead him forward too.

“And don’t touch that table! If Jaebum doesn’t remove it soon, I’ll come by and do it so you and the twins don’t get hurt. Alright, we love you! Don’t have too much fun!” Jackson is heard hollering even though Mark is right behind them as he walks them to the door.

“I swear my silly, dramatic lover never ceases to entertain me,” Jinyoung sasses with a smile.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Lilly and Kyo call out as they stop to give Mark many hugs and kisses.

“Daddy hug n’ kisses too!” Kyo states.

“N pics!” Lilly adds.

“Wuv you,” they say together.

Mark’s heart swells as he can’t resist saying he loves them back as well as giving them one more hug and kiss.

“Be good for Mommy and Daddy ok? Have fun.”

The two nod before taking Jackson’s hand and waving at Mark with the other as they start walking next door. Mark tries real hard not to coo out loud as the two already look like they’re missing him but Mark gives an encouraging smile and wave as he makes sure they make it into the house safely before checking the time on his phone.

Now it was time to get things started…

Expensive wine for Jaebum; check

Low lighting with rose petals starting from the front door entrance and into the decorated dining room and living; check

Home cooked meal that Mark ended up burning cause of nerves and ended up driving to get take out in a panic; check

Nice slow and romantic music playing in the background; check

Nora trying to climb all over the table where there’s lit candles that Mark knew better and made sure the candles were led instead; check

But he still had to keep Nora off the table as she wanted to lick at the ice that the wine was chilling in.

Looking around and double checking that everything was perfect, Mark takes in the romantic setting ready for two and the fancy gifts waiting in the bedroom with a whole bouquet of flowers and Jaebum’s favorite candy with the door closed of course so Nora wouldn’t get her grubby paws on it. Everything was perfect as Mark was dressed in a nice tight fitting attire to show off his slim curvy figure that he got right back after having the kids. Youngjae had been upset at that too as Mark literally just woke up one day back to normal where Youngjae had to workout hard to get his body back. But Mark was still such a sweetheart and worked just as hard with them to make up for it and now all omegas were back to how they were before having kids and Youngjae still has a fat ass. And Jinyoung is so happy to see his sculpted body back.

But let's get back to the moment where Mark is giddy with excitement and nerves as Jaebum will surely be home any minute now. Mark checks his phone to make sure the time is right and yep, Jin said Jaebum would be done thirty minutes ago so he should be arriving in the next few moments. So in the meantime, Mark is gonna check over everything for a third time because it needs to be perfect for his mate! 

With a heart beating fast and light with so much love for his alpha, Mark feels like when they first started dating all over again. Like this was gonna be their first ever official date that yes, gave Mark nerves because he didn’t want to mess up anything despite how they were best friends long before that and well, you know from how they started the fake relationship at first with the videos. Mark still couldn’t help but be shy and blushing like crazy because he got to be with such a fine, sexy man and gentleman. And he wasn’t the only one as Jaebum was a nervous, dorky mess as he even stuttered and blushed a good bit as well. And when he thought Mark wasn’t looking but totally was, Jaebum did a silly little dance in excitement that had Mark falling more in love with him.

That memory reminds Mark of another memory as it goes to their wedding night. Of how Jaebum wasn’t afraid of doing silly dances in front of everyone just to get him to smile and laugh. How Jaebum’s grin was so big as he went all eye smile in response before pulling him close and they ended up dancing slowly. Eyes locked and Jaebum nuzzled against him and telling him how beautiful he was. How lucky and happy he was to have him. How even with the slow dance ending, they continued to dance to their own song coursing strongly between them.

Mark ends up tearing up at remembering it as he sits down at the dining table and waiting for Jaebum to arrive.

It’s like the flood gates opened as more and more memories of his wedding night come forth. From how he almost threw up in nerves onto his own suit. How the twins were so tiny and sleeping away peacefully in his parent’s arms as he got ready. And god, the moment when Mark entered the room and saw Jaebum already standing at the altar…

He cried the whole walk down because Jaebum was crying first and Jackson was not helping as he was crying too and then everyone was tearing up. But they were happy tears. Such happy tears as their smiles proved it and how their eyes sparkled with so much love and devotion for the other. How the moment they were in reach, they were taking the other’s hand and ready to kiss before the priest could start. And everyone knows how sappy and romantic their vows were to one another before the loud chaotic cheering as they were pronounced husband and husband and kissed very passionately. If it wasn’t for Jinyoung pulling him back, they would’ve been kissing for another ten minutes at least before Jaebum picked him up excitedly and carried him down the aisle and to the reception room.

That’s where things got really chaotic and loud with laughter and smiles all around. Everyone had a good time and the grandparents didn’t mind at all watching the little ones so the others could dance and have a good time. And the moment it came time to throw the bouquet, Yugyeom and Jackson were practically fighting each other to grab it before it ended up in Danny’s lap and Youngjae turned beet red. 

And the cake! Mark can’t forget about the moment with the cake cutting and how Jaebum was more focused on peppering Mark’s face with sweet kisses than tasting the cake but Mark managed to use that distraction to swipe icing all over the side of his face before giggles and dinosaur laughter could erupt and a game of cat and mouse took place.

Mark’s whole expression shows how happy and warm he feels from recalling that night. How strongly he still feels for Jaebum as his love for him continues to grow each and every day. And how the night ended perfectly with Jaebum making love to him before Mark got to do it back in return. And the two remained tangled up in each other’s arms and falling asleep blissfully just to love on one another the morning after. And the day after that. And the day after that--

The sound of clock chiming brings Mark out of his thoughts as he looks at the clock on the wall to find the time how flown past.

Jaebum’s late in getting home as it’s been over an hour now and the company isn’t that far now. Maybe something came up last minute? Because surely Jaebum wouldn’t miss their anniversary. Even if he already left this morning before Mark woke up. And that he hasn’t answered his texts all day…

Maybe he’s waiting for him to do something first. Or maybe he’s got something huge planned. Yeah, that must be it. But just in case, Mark takes his phone and searches for one of their first photos together before they were even dating yet and posted it with the caption of,

‘To my best friend who I met as a roommate and ended up being my soul mate, Happy anniversary Bummie! Always and Forever’

He wiggles in his seat happily as he sees it posted on their social media before locking his phone and waiting patiently again. 

Oo! He should check on the take out and make sure it’s still warm and good to go…

The clock chimes again but Mark doesn’t look at it. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the food placed on the table as he figured he should have it ready because Jaebum is going to be starving by now.

The sound of his phone dings and Mark perks up right away as he rushes to check to see if it’s a reply to his several texts now but finds it’s not from Jaebum and just that his parents saw the post he did and commented and liked it. Just like how everyone else has seen it and done the same. All except for Jaebum himself. 

Going back to his texts, he decides to send another to the many he already has;

Hey Bummie, just checking to see when you’ll be heading home (Sent at noon)

Jin said you should be finishing up around three thirty, did you want to call on your way home? (Sent at two)

I know you must be busy but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I miss you (Sent at four)

Did something come up? (sent at five)

Bummie? (sent at 6)

Oh sweet and great alpha of mine, how I miss you so (sent at 7)

I tried calling earlier, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. I just was hoping to hear from you...you are coming home right? (sent now at 8)

It’s currently nearing almost ten and Mark is still sitting there with the food long since cold and the wine bottle looking mighty tempting right now. Still no call or texts. Well, he takes that back for he’s gotten plenty from the group chat as well as Jinyoung sending him photos of the twins playing with Sheena. But nothing from Jaebum. 

Mark thought about calling Jin to ask if Jaebum was still there as Mark has this feeling growing in the pit of his stomach that something is up. That there is a reason for why Jaebum isn’t here and that it’s also the reason why Jaebum’s been so distant lately. That it isn’t because of their busy and hectic schedule as Mark doesn’t want to go down that route. He doesn’t want to let his anxiety run wild and for him to overthink because it’s already not going into good territory--

Mark can hear the sound of the door opening since he turned the romantic music off hours ago and waits as he hears Jaebum soon cursing because yep...someone forgot what today was.

Soon Mark picks up on things being set down hastily by the door before rushed footsteps as the body stops the moment the trail ends into the entrance of the dining room where Jaebum finds Mark still in the same spot he’s been in for hours now. 

“Hey Bummie,” Mark greets as he tries not to let his voice give away to any emotion he might be feeling.

“Baby I…” Jaebum starts but stops while Mark can see Jaebum feels like utter shit right now.

He looks stressed and so tired. His suit jacket isn’t even on and the tie is hastily undone and his hair ran through so many times from his own anxiety. He looks pale too like he hasn’t eaten today and he probably hasn’t.

Jaebum lets out a long breath before he’s grabbing the chair across from Mark and sitting down in it as he leans into his hands and covers his face. Mark feels for Jaebum as he doesn’t waste time and gets up to go over to his side,

“Hey, it’s ok, I know it’s been stressful lately and-” Mark starts as he puts his hands onto Jaebum’s shoulder to try and massage them when Jaebum jerks back and explodes,

“It’s not ok! None of this is ok!” 

Mark is taken aback as Jaebum looks ready to fall apart any second now,

“Just take a look around! Look at everything you’ve done! How it screams how much you love me! How it’s our fucking anniversary and I not only forgot cause my days have been blurring together but I even had you waiting for me and I...I…” Jaebum has tears welling up in his eyes as this was all too much. 

And when he looks up and meets Mark’s gaze, Mark isn’t expecting the words that are about to come out his mouth next.

“I cheated...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the music I listened to that put me in this setting...I need tissues. ><

“What?” 

Mark says it more as in, ‘there’s no way I’m hearing this right now’ instead of a question. Because there’s no way. No way that this is reality right now and that out of everyone Mark’s ever been with did he once ever suspect or think that Lim Jaebeom would be the one to do such a thing to him. To hurt him like this because Mark can already feel it. Can feel how his stomach dropped and how his whole world feels like it’s turning upside down as his heart...his heart is cracking…

“What did you...” Mark has to stop half way as his voice cracks with emotion and he almost sobs right then and there.

Tears are already forming as Jaebum knows Mark heard him and is waiting to hear it again. For him to clarify and it hurts Jaebum to have to say it again.

“I che-”

“No,” Mark suddenly stops him as he has to hold up a finger to signal for Jaebum to wait because he can’t. 

He can’t handle this right now. Not as his heart is literally about to break into tiny pieces.

“Just no...no, no, no,” Mark repeats as he needs to escape from this nightmare.

He doesn’t wait for Jaebum to say anything else as he reaches for the wine bottle in the long since melted ice and tries to exit the dining room. Jaebum panics as he fears the worst and is up and out of his chair as it clatters to the ground as Jaebum rushes to stop Mark,

“Please let me explain! It was by accident...I’m sorry-”

Mark turns around so fast that Jaebum has to steady him before they crash into one another.

“Accident? How does one cheat by accident? Like oh our mouths accidentally collided or like she accidentally fell onto your dick--you know what, no, I don’t want to know how it happened. In fact, I don’t even want to process any of this at all--”

Tears are falling down Mark’s face as he’s highly upset. So upset that his hurt wants to turn into anger so fast and he wishes he could stop crying.

“Baby-” Jaebum tries to reach up to touch Mark’s face but Mark jerks back and starts to move away.

“Don’t call me that name again or I might not be responsible for my actions,” Mark is quick to tell Jaebum as his eyes are fierce despite the tears still falling.

“It’s not what you think...I’m telling you it was complete accident...I don’t even remember it-”

“You’re not making any sense. Did you or did you not cheat?” Mark asks as he grows more and more upset and it doesn’t help that Jaebum looks so regretful and sorry from his expression alone.

It’s making his emotions worse as he doesn’t know what to feel in this moment or what to think and he’d rather not think at all so he clutches the wine bottle close to him as he’s determined to drink his sorrows away tonight.

Jaebum is on his heels and Mark only makes it to the living room before Jaebum is trying to stop him again and pull him back,

“Mark please...let me explain.”

“Let you explain? Jaebum do you think I don’t realize that the whole reason you’ve been distant now has been because this must’ve happened weeks ago? You had two weeks to tell me! Instead you avoided me and did this whole run around just to tell me on our anniversary? Oh, how great of a first anniversary this fucking is! At least I remembered it was today!” 

Jaebum jerks back from Mark’s harsh words as it’s very clear how upset Mark is and his anger is taking over to try and shield his broken heart cause the moment he gets alone behind a closed door, he’s gonna shatter. And Mark is getting so worked up he can’t hear Jaebum’s breathing picking up as well. How Jaebum is getting worked up right along with him.

“Let me guess, it happened on that day we argued didn’t it? The night where I thought you’d come home but instead you ‘accidentally’ cheated.”

Mark can’t bear to look at Jaebum right now as he looks past him with tears burning his vision. And when Jaebum doesn’t say anything Mark knows his answer,

“Good to know. With that, fuck you,” Mark says and turns to keep going as he doesn’t want to break down in front of him.

But once again, Jaebum won’t let Mark take another step and tries to keep him from going anywhere by grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Jaebum’s terrified. Absolutely scared that Mark will walk out that door and never come back.

“Where are you going? Tell me you’re not leaving-” Jaebum is pleading between harsh breaths that are hard to take.

Why does it hurt Mark to see Jaebum like this? To see him hurting and feeling for him still when it’s his heart that he’s breaking! It just fuels the fire even more as he can’t hold back his words.

“To another room. Somewhere that’s not with you so I can drink away my sorrows!”

“But you don’t drink,” Jaebum feels more like shit by the second.

And Mark finally explodes in Jaebum’s face.

“Well I’m about to now cause it fucking hurts Jaebum! You think I’m just crying out of anger cause I’m not. I’m crying out of wanting to punch you so bad in your stupid handsome face but also because I just found out that the love of my life ended up doing what he said he’d never do and I believed him! I thought you were different...I thought that you’d never be the one to hurt me in such a way,” Mark’s voice breaks at the last sentence as it’s really sinking in that this is real.

That the pain is only getting worse and this wasn’t just some nightmare. His insecurity is coming true and it hurts like a bitch. It’s hurt more and more, especially as Jaebum is crying right with him and breaking apart when it should only be him.

“I didn’t mean to I swear! I…” Jaebum’s voice cuts off as he tries to swallow a sob of his own.

As it hurts him just as much to see Mark hurting because of him. But he tries. He keeps trying to get Mark to understand. To hear him,

“This is why I couldn’t tell you right away...it’s been bothering me since it happened...I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I feel so fucking guilty and I don’t even know what happened!”

But Mark is trying to leave once again and Jaebum finds it hard to breathe. He’s gasping for air as he pleads. As he breaks down in front of Mark,

“Please...let me explain...please-” Jaebum can’t finish his sentence as he’s so worked up and his breathing picking up that the next second he feels sick; just like when he had first woken up to know what he’d done and threw up in his studio off the side of the couch.

Mark, still being the kind pure soul that he is, rushes to set the bottle of wine down before helping to steady Jaebum as he throws up onto the floor. Jaebum ends up choking a bit from how worked up he is before he gets the rest out and a pitiful noise escapes as Jaebum feels like utter shit.

“Fuck...I just keep making things worse!” Jaebum lets out as he now stained the carpet with his own vomit on their anniversary night of all things.

Mark feels his heartstrings pull before he’s leading Jaebum to sit down on one of the couches and shoving the bottle into his arms.

“Here. Open this while I clean up the mess.”

“What?” Jaebum is confused as snot and tears are all over his face and yet he still looks handsome to Mark.

“Open it up because my hands are too shaky for me to get a good grip right now. So have it ready for when I come back.”

Hearing the last part strikes Jaebum into silence while Mark moves to go clean up the mess. Did that mean Mark was gonna let him explain? That there might be time to still make it right? 

When Mark is back he finds Jaebum has the bottle open but hasn’t taken a sip as he’s been watching Mark the whole time.

“You’re gonna let me explain?” Jaebum asks as he thought for sure that Mark would’ve decked him by now.

In fact, Jaebum has gone through many scenarios in his head where none of them were happy outcomes. From Mark screaming at him. To Mark trashing the place before taking the kids and going back to America. Or Mark getting payback by doing a video with another alpha where he’ll fall in love with him and move on and live a happier life. But none were like this. Where Mark was still talking to him. Where Mark is strangely calm as he takes the bottle and a huge swig of the wine before trying to hand it back over while sitting down on the couch several spaces away.

That one hurt to see that but it still meant a lot that Mark would still be in the same room as him.

“Come on, you have to drink too or I’ll drink the whole bottle and I don’t want to be such a mess than I already am now.”

“I don’t want to drink again...not after what happened,” Jaebum states as he pushes the bottle closer to Mark.

Mark goes quiet for a moment as he lets the information sink in before he lets out a pathetic little laugh,

“I doubt you’ll fuck the couch,” Mark says as he doesn’t look at Jaebum when he talks. 

Mark is curled away from Jaebum with half his face covered by his hand as he’s trying to remain stable. Trying to hold it together long enough to hear Jaebum explain what went down. That maybe Mark is over reacting and this is really all explainable.

“I really don’t remember it,” Jaebum says after he hopes for Mark to look at him but he still won’t.

Mark doesn’t hesitate to take another long swig as he listens.  
“All I remember is us arguing and you left with the kids soon after. I went to get a drink from downstairs where the company party was still going on and then that’s it. I don’t remember heading back to the studio…I don’t remember her...I just woke up to her getting off me and fixing her clothes and...and…” 

Jaebum feels sick all over again that he about throws up a third time but manages to swallow down bile as he has to keep going. He needs to tell Mark everything. To tell him he never meant for this to happen. He can’t lose him. He can’t lose the love of his life.

“I didn’t even want to get drunk. I thought I only got one shot just to calm myself after realizing what a dick I was when we argued. I was just so tired and frustrated from all the pressure of the album and everything but I took it out on you when you were just caring about me. God, I would’ve decked me. Please tell me you’ll punch me after this.”

Jaebum looks to find Mark boring a hole into the rug before him as he’s trying so hard to hold back the tears. That stabs Jaebum more that Mark doesn’t want to be vulnerable in front of him. That Mark is closing up his walls from the pain he’s putting him through. And the way Mark’s tone is when he speaks next is cruel. 

“Sorry for you but I’m not into that.”

“I bet I could change your mind if I came closer,” Jaebum says as he takes the bottle from Mark’s hand and sets it down on the table nearby.

Mark hears Jaebum’s voice is closer and finally looks in his direction to see Jaebum is right there with those wild and passionate eyes showing so many emotions. From drying tear tracks and how much of a mess he looks as his eyes plead for Mark to understand how sorry he was and didn’t mean it.

“You touch me and I just might,” Mark warns him as his emotions are still haywire and added alcohol into the mix wasn’t a good idea at all.

But Jaebum just gets closer until their breaths are mixing and Jaebum challenges it,

“Then hit me because I’m not stopping until you know I didn’t mean to. That never in my life would I ever want to hurt you or cheat on you. I’m not losing you-”

“Stop it,” Mark warns again as his emotions are rising more.

As his fierce eyes dare Jaebum to continue.

“You’re the love of my life, Mark. You think after everything we’ve gone through that I would just throw that away for some one night stand?”

“But you did, didn’t you? You got angry. Got drunk, Blacked out and fucked the first bitch that came, right? Who was it? Cause it’s someone from the party right? Was it one of the secretaries? Staff? Someone else’s lover? None of that changes anything because it still happened, Jaebum. You still fucked her whether you remember it or not.”

Mark looks ready to cry all over again and it breaks Jaebum to see Mark so hurt by this,

“You still fucked her while your mate was at home worried sick about you and taking care of our twins. And what’s worse is that I don’t know what to do because I don’t want the kids to feel anything that I’m feeling right now and what makes it even more worse than that, is that I can’t even go to my best friend to make it better because he’s the one who has me like this!” 

Jaebum looks seconds from shattering along with Mark,

“You can come to me...I’m here...I’m still here...baby please,” Jaebum pleads as he reaches for Mark.

Mark struggles, trying to push Jaebum back but Jaebum keeps coming forward.

“Let me go! Just stop, Jaebum!” Mark pleads back as he can’t handle this.

He hates how he still yearns for Jaebum. How his heart is in pieces and yet he still loves him. How he wants to believe him and that Jaebum really didn’t mean to do it. That what he’s telling him is true. But it still hurts. It hurts so bad to know it still happened. That Jaebum was involved with another woman. That because of some stupid argument it escalated into what it is now.

“Let me make it better! Let me make it right! I’ll do anything-”

“I can’t...stop...I can’t…” Mark is crying again as Jaebum tries to pull him into his embrace.

He stills craves Jaebum’s touch. His scent is still calming and can rile him up all at the same time. His embrace still warm and makes him feel safe---

But then there’s images of Jaebum with another woman. Someone else got to touch Jaebum. Got to be in these arms. Got to feel his touch. Breathe in his scent. Got to be close and intimate when it was supposed to just be them two…

Something sacred between mates.

But the red thread is pulling tight now. The bond between them barely holding on.

It happens before Mark can register it. Where his fist moves instinctively and the next thing they know, Jaebum is moved back from the blow. The bottle of wine is knocked off the table and spilled all over the floor as the table gives way from the crack earlier and shatters right along with their relationship. As Jaebum touches his split lip and lays there in the broken glass as reality hits. As Mark stands there shaking and looking so broken as tears blur his vision once more as all he can see is Jaebum and another woman. Over and over again.

“I can’t Jaebum…” Mark barely gets out before he’s moving.

Running as Mark heads back into the kitchen to grab his phone before more footsteps are heard. Mark’s gonna leave. Jaebum’s gonna lose everything. His best friend. His lover. His mate. His whole world.

He can’t. He’ll do anything. But he can’t lose Mark. He can’t-

“Don’t go,” Jaebum’s broken plea is heard as he follows closely behind Mark.

As Mark tries to ignore it and keep heading toward the door.

“Please don’t go.”

“Jaebum,” Mark’s voice is small as he doesn’t have the strength right now.

As Jaebum can’t see how much hearing those words affected him and has him ready to break again. Mark has to take a few seconds to try and gather his voice as his throat is trying to close with another sob.

“I can’t do this…” Mark gets out as he makes it to the foyer but then Jaebum is running forth to block the front door so Mark can’t leave.

“Mark, look at me, please, I’ll do anything. Whatever it takes to prove to you-”

“Get the fuck out of my way, Lim Jaebeom!”

“No!” Jaebum shouts back before Mark growls and comes at him.

He tries to get the upper hand so he can get out the door but Jaebum counters as well as having help with all the alcohol running through Mark’s system, before he’s lifting Mark right off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing.

Mark struggles as Jaebum is already walking away from the front door. He manages to bite the back of Jaebum’s neck out of anger for being manhandled. Jaebum hisses in pain but refuses to put Mark down until he’s back in the living room and throws Mark over his shoulder and onto the couch before him. It happened so fast as it stuns Mark to look up at Jaebum whose eyes are so wild and passionate right now.

“You can be mad at me. You can hate me. But I’m not letting you leave this house in the state you’re in so let’s go. Take it out on me,” Jaebum’s authoritative tone comes out as blood trickles down his neck from where Mark bit him.

Mark’s breathing is harsh as he’s about to lose control. As Jaebum is pushing him more and more and Mark can’t decide whether to punch the shit out of him or what. But Jaebum’s deciding for him as he’s already coming closer. Mark goes to kick but Jaebum expects that and grabs his leg to stop him before pulling him even closer. It just drives Mark further up the wall as of course Jaebum would know him this well. Would know how he reacts. How he ticks. In what he’ll do. Infuriates him right now as he glares right into those eyes before doing something Jaebum isn’t expecting and grabs him to pull him closer.

Jaebum lets go of Mark’s leg as he braces himself with falling forward onto the couch before Mark is twisting his body and Jaebum is on his back with Mark straddling him and ready to punch the shit out of him but then Jaebum just has to go and look like that. Looks like he’s ready to accept it if it’ll help Mark. How his eyes still hold so much love and devotion for him as his expression is broken. How he’s yearning for Mark. How he must still know that Mark is still yearning for him. 

Just why can’t Mark hate him like all the others? Why can’t he get so angry and beat him up and leave? Why is he still hoping that this never happened and they can just go back?

“Fuck you,” Mark suddenly cries out as his whole hand shakes.

His fist is mere inches from Jaebum’s face as Mark’s breath hitches and tears are blurring his vision. As tears fall one after the next down onto Jaebum’s face as Jaebum’s expression breaks right along with him. And the sob that he tried so hard to hold back comes right out the moment Jaebum reaches up to cup his face. His other hand shaking just as badly as it grips tightly into Jaebum’s top attire to hold him in place.

“Why?” Mark gets out and his voice is full of hurt.

“Why couldn’t you have just come home?! Why couldn’t you have called me first?! Why couldn’t you have chased after me before I left the building?! Why couldn’t you have come to me even though you were so upset?! Why...why did you have to go to her...when I love you so much…”

“I wanted to...I wanted to so bad but I don’t...I don’t know what happened...why I didn’t that night...but I love you. I only want you...need you...baby, I’m so sorry…”

Mark can’t stop the tears or the sobs now nor how he instinctively leans into Jaebum’s touch as he curls forward and ends up clinging tightly to Jaebum. He just lets it all out. He can’t help it as the pain is too great and he scream cries right into Jaebum’s chest. His whole body lurching forward each time even as Jaebum wraps his arms around him to try and ground him. To try and take all the pain away as Jaebum cries with him. As Jaebum tells him over and over again how sorry he is. How he wishes it never happened. How he promises it’ll never happen again. And it’s torture as Mark wants to believe him. Wants to just try and forget it ever happened. But at the same time, he can’t get the images out of his mind. Of imagining that night. Of what he did to that woman in the studio. Of the words he might’ve spoken in his drunken state. Of what he might’ve thought at the time during his black out. 

Jaebum’s arms brought both comfort and warmth but also pain and coldness as Mark was so torn...so broken...so hurt…

He ended up crying himself to sleep after who knows how long he screamed and wailed against Jaebum’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my heart! It hurts! Clenches painfully so. Cue the comments and come cry with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. Enjoy!

It just replays. He can’t erase it as his mind decides to torture him further with a nightmare of it happening. Of Mark going back to the company that night and entering the studio where it was taking place. And no matter how much Mark didn’t want to see it. Didn’t want to imagine it, he wasn’t able to look away or get out of the dream. Where no matter how hard he tried to scream for it to stop. For her to take her hands off him, nothing comes out and just like a loop. It happens all over again---

Mark jolts up from his sleep with a loud gasp that turns into a hiccup as tears are already welling up in his eyes.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! 

He’s back to reality and not even in his dreams could he get away.

Sucking in air, Mark tries to keep the tears from falling but failing instantly as reality comes crashing down on him. As he finds he’s in their bedroom and not on the couch. And that the gifts and romantic setting he had set up in the bedroom was taken away.

So much for their anniversary. 

What about their relationship? What does Mark do? What about the twins? 

A pitiful whine escapes him as he promised the twins a picture of them together but now...do they just pretend? God, this was like with the Johnson family. He doesn’t want his children to go through what those two had gone through. He doesn’t want them to be raised in a broken family. 

Instantly his instincts tell him where to go. Where every fiber of his being is already calling out to him.

He still wants Bummie.

He wants his alpha and it doesn’t help that he’s hungover and miserable that it outweighs his anger at the moment. That it has him wailing all over again as he cries out Jaebum’s name heartbrokenly.

It’s not even seconds later, that Mark can hear footsteps rushing toward the bedroom before Jaebum is entering the room and coming toward him.

“Mark, hey I’m here. I’m right here,” Jaebum’s voice is affected by seeing Mark like this again as he crawls onto the bed and quickly pulls Mark into his arms.

“You left me...in the dream...you chose her and left me behind...and I was forced to watch it...every time I close my eyes...it’s all I see...I just want to forget ever hearing about it…”

Jaebum gently rocks them back and forth as he lets out a pitiful whine of his own while holding Mark so close to him,

“Never...I’d never leave you. Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” Jaebum apologizes as it pains him greatly.

And Mark knows Jaebum is sorry. Can tell how much it ate at him as it slowly killed him inside that he could barely focus, eat or sleep. Even now Jaebum was still in yesterday’s attire. Just how long was Mark asleep for? Did Jaebum lay there for hours after on the couch with him asleep in his arms and fell apart? What did he feel when he carried Mark upstairs and saw the bedroom? 

Pulling back, Mark looks to see how pale Jaebum is. Can see the dark bags under his eyes and that he looks sickly. How he looks so regretful and broken. How he’s still trying to convince Mark. Trying to make up for it.

“I know you’re feeling a lot right now. I know you’re torn on what to do or how to feel but please don’t go. Work it out with me...let me make it right...let me prove I’m still the alpha for you…”

“Jaebum,” Mark is unsure and it’s clear in his voice but Jaebum isn’t giving up. 

“During the JUS2 promotions and the tour. Come with me still. I want you there with me. I want you there with the twins. Or none of this matters. I don’t want it. I don’t need the fame. The money. The house. The company. None of it. I just need you. I only need you. And if you don’t believe me, I’ll step down today. I’ll end my career and do whatever else it takes for you to believe me. To trust me again...to love me again.”

Mark almost caves right then and there. Because he wants to believe Jaebum. He doesn’t want to leave his alpha that he’s gone through so much with already. That he gave himself fully to by letting Jaebum claim him and to carry his kids. But the pain is still there. Still so fresh. Those images in his head only make it worse. And he has to think about himself. Is he willing to put himself through that again knowing there might be a second time? That this could all just be sweet talk just to tear him apart again in the end? And the twins...they were such a big factor too.

All of it was making his mind race with thoughts along with his heart still haywire with all sorts of emotions.

“I need...I need time…” Mark is able to say without sobbing.

Jaebum is silent for a bit before nodding in understanding as he moves away to give Mark some space.

“I um…” Jaebum clears his throat to try and contain his own emotions as he stands.

“I hope you don’t mind that I kept the flowers as it didn’t feel right to waste them so I put them in a vase on the dining room table after cleaning up the mess...and the gifts...I didn’t open them...but I moved them inside the bedside drawer so you could decide later on what to do with them.”

Jaebum starts walking to the door as he talks even though each step away from Mark was killer. How he had to physically force himself to remove himself from Mark’s side was very difficult as he already wanted to go back and love on him. To prove further that Mark is the only one for him.

Mark doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything. Jaebum waits a few moments but realizes the conversation was over so with a sad smile, he exits the room and leaves Mark alone with his thoughts. 

When Mark finally comes down the stairs, he can hear the shower in the guest bathroom going as Jaebum must be trying to busy himself. Entering the living room, Mark finds all the broken glass and the table is gone along with the bottle of wine and mess it caused on the rug. 

It’s almost as if it never happened, especially as he went into the kitchen to find it spotless with the led candles gone and the take out probably thrown away and taken outside to the trash.

“Mew!”

Mark finds Nora jumping up onto the counter where she tries to provide comfort by head butting into his stomach. Mark slowly runs fingers over her back before Nora is meowing away and trying to get on her tippy toes to nuzzle closer.

It brings a smile to Mark’s face as Nora must sense something is off with them and is trying to make it all better with her love.

“Thank you sweetie, but I’m not sure if things can go back to normal.”

What if Mark did decide to leave? As much as he loved Nora, Nora was Jaebum’s and he wouldn’t be able to take her from him. And Mark doesn’t even want to think what the twins would go through. 

Ugh! He’s tearing up all over again as it hurts too damn much.

He needs his babies. Doesn’t matter if he’s in his pj’s as he doesn’t want to think about Jaebum still being sweet and changing him last night or carrying him to bed. He doesn’t want to think about the words that were said in this kitchen or what took place in the living room. He just needs to leave this house for a while. So with Jaebum still in the shower, Mark makes sure he has his phone and keys before kissing the top of Nora’s head and saying he’ll be back.

And really, he means to head right for his babies and check up on them. But the moment he goes to text Jinyoung that he’s coming over, he notices there’s several notifications from their social media account. Clicking on it, he’s brought to the post that came after he fell asleep. Of a photo of him curled up on top of Jaebum with his head tucked underneath Jaebum’s chin. As Jaebum keeps a protective arm around his middle to hold him close,

‘Please don’t let this be the last time I get to hold you like this. I’ll give everything up if it means I get to spend just one more minute with you.’

Those words and the picture go straight to his heart and Mark has to stop walking to keep himself from crashing to the ground. He’s turning into a mess all over again as fresh tears come forth and his body starts to shake from him trying to keep it all in.

People in the comments are both confused and worried. Others thinking Jaebum is just being sentimental. That surely nothing is wrong. While others worry about Mark’s health. Or Jaebum’s. Or that it could be something more. But Mark doesn’t pay attention to any of that as he can’t stop looking at the photo and the words Jaebum wrote.

He ends up squatting down while trying to go to his contacts to call someone cause there’s no way he can go see the twins like this. It’s hard to see with his vision blurring with more tears and with a hiccup, Mark manages to find Youngjae’s name before pressing dial. With his hand shaking, he barely manages to get the phone to his ear before the call connects.

“Hey Mark! I’m glad you called because I just woke up and saw what Jaebum posted and you won’t believe the feeling it gave me because-”

Youngjae stops mid sentence as he hears Mark’s intake of breath before the hitched sob. Right away, there’s background noise as Youngjae is up and moving,

“Oh god! Something really did happen! Mark, where are you? Is Jaebum around still?”

Youngjae can be heard rushing to get dressed before grabbing his keys.

“O-outside…” Mark manages to get out between sobs.

If Mark was able to look up from the ground, he would see Youngjae flinging open one of the windows to look out as he spots Mark squatted down in a fetal position.

“Mark,” Youngjae’s voice is breaking with emotion at seeing Mark couldn’t even make it out of his driveway before breaking down.

“I’m coming. Just hold on,” Youngjae reassures him as he moves away from the window.

Danny is up by now and asking what’s going on but gets his answer when Youngjae gestures to look out the window while he takes Danny’s phone to group text the others. Making sure Jaebum was left out, Youngjae sent out an emergency text,

‘Yoh! Get your asses up now! Mark is breaking down in his driveway and I’m seconds from murdering our leader!’

Youngjae doesn’t wait for a response as he hands Danny back the phone before rushing toward the door, only stopping to tell Liam he’ll be right back before he’s running. And let me tell you, Youngjae doesn’t run except for two reasons. One, because he just pulled a prank and is running away from the person or two, his loved ones need him. And when Youngjae runs, he can run fast and far. So in a matter of seconds, Youngjae is out the door and down the road and all the way to Mark before he can even end the call and put his phone back into his pocket as he kneels down to wrap Mark in his arms.

Mark about drops his own phone if it wasn’t for Youngjae taking it from him because the moment Youngjae arrived, Mark fully lets go and breaks down in his arms.

“Hey, what is it? What happened?” Youngjae tries to find out as he comforts him.

“MARK!” Yugyeom and Bam are heard calling out for him as they come running and Mia is hanging off Bam’s side.

Danny arrives with Liam as Jackson bolts out his own front door that is still left wide open as he doesn’t stop till he’s at Mark’s side.

“Yien!” 

Jackson helps lift Mark up to stand with Youngjae before just scooping Mark up into his arms to carry him toward his home. Mark hasn’t stopped crying yet and each sob and heartbreaking noise pains them to hear as they follow to Jinyoung and Jackson’s home. They don’t even make it to the door before the twins are there trying to reach for their mother. The other omegas help to move the children back so they can all get inside and to the living room where their hearts ache even more as all the children instinctively move to comfort Mark in his time of need. Sheena hugs Mark from the back of the couch. The twins glued to his front as Mia and Liam hug from each side.

“No cry,” Mia says with tears of her own.

“Tis’k,” Sheena tries to comfort.

“Mommy!” Kyo and Lilly cry out while Liam tries to wipe at Mark’s tears silently.

The others are trying to figure out what’s going on when Youngjae shows them the post Jaebum did at three in the morning. Jinyoung only has to read the words before his anger is rising and before anyone can stop him, Jinyoung is heading right to Jaebum. The others try calling out to him but Jinyoung is pissed off and when he sees Jaebum rushing outside in a panic, Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to run at him and grab him to take to the ground…

“Babe!” Jackson calls out as he’s rushing forth to lift Jinyoung off Jaebum, though Jinyoung manages to get in two good punches.

“No! Let me keep going! Let me kick his ass for hurting Mark!” Jinyoung struggles in his mate’s arms as Jackson has to physically hold him back.

“Think of the children babe. I know you’re upset but just breathe with me, ok? I mean look at him, I think Jaebum is already beating himself up,” Jackson whispers into his ear.

Jinyoung listens and as his harsh breathing is slowly coming down and he stops struggling, he can see Jaebum still lying there on the ground with hands over his eyes as he’s falling apart and not caring about the pain in his cheek or his split lip opening again and tasting blood. His only thoughts are of Mark and that he hurt him so much and can’t forgive himself for that. That he had been so scared that Mark had decided to leave while he was in the shower. That he was getting the twins and then that’d be it. He’d be gone and out of his life before he could properly dress himself as Jaebum only had his sweats on and hastily throwing on a plain t shirt as he ran out the door barefoot and hair still damp as Mark didn’t answer him.

Jaebum looked pathetic there on the ground and it made Jinyoung pissed off more because despite being angry, his heart ached seeing Jaebum like this. 

Squeezing Jackson’s hands, he tells him he’s good now and Jackson lets him go as Jinyoung stalks back toward Jaebum but this time, it’s to help him up. Jaebum is confused as he feels hands pulling at his own before he takes in Jinyoung above him,

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Jinyoung says with emotions lacing his voice.

“You should just beat my ass. I deserve it,” Jaebum protests but Jinyoung pulls him up to his feet with Jackson helping.

“You probably do and I might again but right now, I’m helping my dear friend back inside so let’s go.”

“But Mark-” Jaebum doesn’t want to head back to his house. 

He wants to go to Mark. His alpha instincts going crazy as he knows Mark is distressed and hurting and he wants to make it better. He needs to-

“Explain first what happened and then I’ll think about it,” Jinyoung replies.

Jaebum is led back inside his house where Nora is meowing away frantically and circling their feet as Jackson has Jaebum sit down on the couch in the living room. Nora soon jumps up and moves along the back of the couch to come nuzzle close over Jaebum’s shoulders.

Silence follows for a moment as the two give Jaebum time to collect himself and take comfort in Nora as he moves his arm back to pet her with his hands while he stares at a spot on the ground. Where he recalls last night at this exact spot where the table broke and wine spilled everywhere--

“I cheated-” Jaebum tries to get out and it’s literally seconds before Jackson is the one trying to launch himself at Jaebum.

“Jiaer!” Jinyoung’s fast reflexes have him pulling Jackson back before he can get to Jaebum but it was a close call.

“Oh no! We can totally beat his ass now! Why the fuck would you do such a thing to our Mark?! How could you even look at another person like that when you’re so in love with him?! You shattered something sacred between mates!” 

Jackson is highly upset as he doesn’t play when it comes to love and relationships. And knowing Mark’s insecurities, it just fueled his anger even more.

“It was by accident! I never once thought of cheating on him! I don’t even think about other women!”

“Wait before you beat his ass, babe cause you’re right. We should have him tell us his side of the story and then we can tag team him,” Jinyoung lets out as he manages to get Jackson calm enough to sit and wait for Jaebum to explain before making the next move.

“But how can you be so calm now when he just said he cheated?!” Jackson asks his mate.

“Because this doesn’t add up at all. We all know Jaebum and how whipped he is for Mark. How he can’t keep his hands off him and talks about him twenty four seven, especially at all events and to the staff at work. He’s the one that carries photos of Mark and the twins in his wallet like some old fashioned romantic so cheating isn’t something on his list.”

Jackson finds himself calming a bit more as Jinyoung was right. 

“Out of everything, I would expect Jaebum to have done something stupid like blowing up the micowave and ruining dinner or hurting himself in his silly dorky way. But cheating? That doesn’t sound like the Lim Jaebeom I know when he’s a huge romantic sap.”

Jackson opens and closes his mouth a couple times as he lets it sink in before turning to Jaebum with confusion,

“Just what the hell happened?” 

Jaebum’s expression contorts into pain and guilt as he has to recall it all over again,

“It was the night Mark and I had that big argument-”

“The one at the company party? You know, the one where you were supposed to be at and have a good time with us?” Jinyoung sasses.

Jaebum nods as he leans forward onto his knees as his expression becomes more and more raw and vulnerable.

“I know and that’s why Mark came up to the studio to try and get me to take a break but you know how stubborn I can be. And I was already frustrated and tired from not sleeping much or eating and I exploded when I shouldn’t have. And when Mark said he was going home, I felt like such an ass and realized right away I was in the wrong. And seeing how much shit still needed to be done, I was getting worked up all over again so I needed to cool off first. Let Mark cool off too so I decided to go down to the party to get a shot to clear my head-”

“I remember when you came down! Mark had come back highly upset and said he was leaving before grabbing the twins and letting us shower him affection and then you came down shortly after,” Jackson cuts in.

“You looked just as upset and we could all tell you two had argued,” Jinyoung adds.

“You definitely had the, ‘Don’t fuck with me’ vibe so we stayed away,” Jackson continues.

“Wait, you guys were there?” Jaebum asks confused as he tries to recall himself.

“Yeah, we all were because we had hoped after some time you’d come down and hang out,” Jackson says.

“You were probably so focused on the argument that just took place and of Mark to realise your surroundings,” Jinyoung lets out.

“I...I can’t remember much...I know I was upset...I know I went down to get a shot...but so many things are blurry,” Jaebum tells them. 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks back just as confused.

“I had to have gotten drunk right? Cause so much of my memory is blurry once I got downstairs to the party and I only remember taking the one shot before blacking out.”

“Jaebum, you only had one shot,” Jackson states.

“And one shot is no way near your limit,” Jinyoung tells him. “And you left soon after as we all assumed you went after Mark.”

“Because! When I had woken up from blacking out, not only did I feel drunk, a woman was getting off of me and adjusting herself and my pants were open and my shirt hastily undone. I don’t even recall everything she said other than thanking me for the good time before leaving and I instantly threw up everywhere. I...I didn’t know what to do...my mind raced for so long and I kept throwing up and worrying over what Mark would do when he found out...I just couldn’t believe that I would do that...that I actually cheated on him...I kept hoping it was just some fucked up nightmare but as the days went on...as I couldn’t stop thinking about what I did...god, I feel so awful...everything blurs together now as it’s all I can think about as I ruined our family...I hurt the love of my life!”

Jaebum is very upset by the end as tears are falling and his one leg is bouncing with nerves and anxiety as he just wants this to end. To be able to go back in time because he never wanted to hurt Mark. 

“I mean he could’ve gone back to get more drinks after we left,” Jackson says out loud as he tries to think about it. 

“We didn’t stay long after that so Jaebum could’ve turned right around and went back to the bar set up and got plastered but still...it doesn’t settle right,” he finishes.

“The way Jaebum had suddenly left after the first shot and walking with determination and those passionate eyes so wild, I was so sure you were going after Mark. But Mark admitted to me just yesterday that you didn’t even come home that night.”

They’re both in disbelief as it sinks in. I mean, Jinyoung was thinking Jaebum was being over dramatic when he said cheating. Cheating as in, he ogled another woman for a few seconds too long or might’ve accidentally touched her butt or boobs cause he had gotten drunk or turned too fast or something. But actually cheating. Actual cheating with sex...now that...that is something Jinyoung can’t wrap his mind around. And even if Jaebum got black out drunk...it doesn’t seem right because Jaebum has only done that once before and that was when Neil was dating Mark and all Jaebum wanted was Mark. Kept trying to text him. Kept telling everyone how much he loved Mark and missed him. How he’d treat Mark right and that he was the alpha for him until the point where Mark came to pick Jaebum up and Jaebum passed out the moment they got home because he was with Mark again and had him in his arms and not Neil’s. 

“Did you think the woman was Mark?” Jackson wonders as he too is trying to think of why Jaebum would sleep with this woman.

Jaebum’s expression sours as he’s growing frustrated himself, “I wish I could fucking remember! And when I tried to ask Jessica more about it, she wouldn’t tell me anything cause I fired her prior to it.”

“Oh my god! It was her?” Jackson is shocked.

“I heard she had gotten fired but really? She’s nowhere remotely like Mark. She’s twice Mark’s size and she’s in a whole nother department like how the hell did she even get close to you?”

“She came in through Lay’s staff, right?” Jackson questions and Jinyoung nods.

“Yeah, so she rarely would see Jaebum to start with but she would be there at the party since it was the whole company.”

“Wait, what about the cameras?!” Jackson lights up as it hits him but when he turns to look at Jaebum, he finds Jaebum shaking his head.

“I don’t have a camera set up in my studio or office because I don’t want security to watch me making love to Mark, especially after that one incident with the one security guard so I had them removed.”

“Oh yeah, that guy was a real pervert,” Jackson nods in agreement.

“Ugh, but that doesn’t help us know exactly what happened?!” Jinyoung exclaims.

“You..you guys think I didn’t cheat?” Jaebum is shocked.

“No,” Jinyoung says.

“I won’t lie, I thought so at first with how you were going about it but like we said, something doesn’t add up here,” Jackson says.

“Do I need to remind you of who you are? You’re not one to lead someone on and when you’re serious and passionate about something, you give your all. Plus, I know so much more about you from your mother and Shannon as you’re upfront about things especially if they’re gonna be one night stands and such. So I agree something doesn’t add up but then again, you said you felt drunk and could’ve gone back to drink more after we left but…” Jinyoung trails off before he jerks up,

“Jackson you’re a genius!” he exclaims.

“I am?” Jackson is confused but is happy to hear it as he grows excited along with his lover.

“Yes! Cause there may not be cameras in your studio, but there were cameras during the party! And the hallways leading to your studio!” 

Both Jaebum and Jackson go wide eyed as they hadn’t thought of that. 

“Why didn’t I think of that?! It could help me make things right with Mark! I’ll do anything...god, I don’t want to lose my baby.” Jaebum is shaking more with nerves as he’s searching on his person for his phone that he has no idea where it is right now as he’s such a mess.

“Cause you’ve been beating yourself up and thinking about Mark,” Jinyoung says as he comes to stand before Jaebum and handing over his phone,

“But that’s why you should’ve come to us sooner. Why you should rely on us more.”

Jaebum takes his phone as he looks up at Jinyoung and Jackson giving him a reassuring expression,

“We’ll get through this because you two have a love that never dies and from the state you’re in now, I can tell how much Mark still means to you. How determined and desperate you are to get him back and that you better have learned your lesson because I will beat your ass-” Jinyoung starts getting a bit worked up as he can’t help it when it comes to Mark.

“I won’t touch alcohol ever again. I don’t need it. I don’t need anything else. I just need Mark.”

Jinyoung knew he’d say that…

Meanwhile, Mark is in a similar situation as he was moved to a bedroom with Danny watching the kids back in the living room as Mark tells them what happened. As they’re in disbelief that Lim Jaebeom could cheat on Mark. And Youngjae even mentions about Jaebum only having one shot before leaving like they all assumed was him going after Mark. And when Mark tells them that Jaebum never came home that night, the others are lost and confused and try to come up with what could’ve happened that it leads Yugyeom to bring up the cameras but Mark explains they aren’t any in the studio or the office. 

Where the whole time, Mark is finding hope where there shouldn’t be any. Where he’s finding his heart holding onto that one last tiny piece and trying to shield it. Where he’s finding himself leaning onto his loved ones as they try to work it out together. Where he lets their love and comfort guide him and hold him together from shattering completely. And the way his heart skips a beat when Bam mentions,

“But what about the cameras leading to the studio and the ones at the party?”

Jin. He needs to speak to Jin right now. 

Reaching for his phone, he almost smacks it off the bedside table when he goes to grab it. Hands shaking with nerves and his heart beating fast, Mark is dialing Jin’s number just for it to connect and hears this,

“Ok, now hold on you two, you’re both calling me at the same time which makes no sense since you two are always together so what is going on here?” Jin’s voice comes through and Mark feels his chest fill with many emotions.

Jaebum was calling too? 

Mark was afraid to speak first and not know what Jaebum had called for, so he waits and when the silence takes over, his heart is beating faster and ready to burst, especially when Jaebum finally speaks,

“I need the security footage from the company party along with the video feed of the hallways leading to my studio. I’m gonna prove to Mark that I can make things right. That I’m willing to risk it all in hopes that he stays and lets me continue to be his alpha.”

Mark has to cover his mouth to keep the sob from being heard as he’s already shedding some tears.

“Just what is going on? Is this why you’ve been like you are these past two weeks? I swear, if you two don’t make up soon I’m gonna lock you both up in a room together. But don’t worry, I’m going to get the security footage right away so you two come to the company building and meet me in my office or neither of you will see the footage you hear me?”

Jaebum speaks but Mark is having a hard time trying to stop his emotions. Jin’s voice goes soft as he speaks next,

“That’s why you called, right, Mark?” 

“Y-yes,” Mark gets out even though his voice cracks.

“Well take you time honey in coming. I’ll have it ready for when you come.”

Jin ends the call but because Jin added the two together, their lines were still connected as Mark can see the call is still going. Mark feels his heart aching. His entire being screaming as he can’t help but call out instinctively,

“Bummie-”

“Baby-” 

Jaebum was in the same boat as he called out at the same time before both stop and yearn for each other more.

“Oh I can’t take it anymore!” Youngjae exclaims, “I’ll carry you over there myself if I have to,” Youngjae tells Mark as he can’t stand to see Mark like this.

As Mark is holding back the words he wants to say despite the mess of emotions he’s in. 

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opens and Danny is freaking out and apologizing as the twins race in toward the bed.

“Mommy!” the two exclaim with as serious expressions they can muster while trying to climb the bed.

Bam and Yugyeom help them and the twins waste no time in getting close and Kyo points to phone,

“Daddy?” he asks and Jaebum answers,

“Yes, it’s Daddy.”

Lilly points to Mark and then to the phone as she says, “Kiss n hug. No fight.” 

Mark feels his heartstrings pull as the twins think their parents just had a fight like when the twins would sometimes fight with each other. Which is rare but it happens and they were taught to hug and love it out while apologizing.

“Sworry fist,” Kyo adds.

The twins are honestly adorable in this moment as without being told they know something happened between their parents and they want them to make up and be happy again. And as Mark is distracted by them, he doesn’t notice someone else is entering the room until he hears,

“I’m sorry.”

Mark reacts to the voice as his eyes lift from the twins to see Jaebum standing there as he ends the call and looks sincerely at Mark. As his eyes show much passion and love that’ll never end for Jaebum with how he feels about Mark. 

“Mommy,” the twins encourage as Mark is having a hard time holding back his emotions and is able to put his phone down.

“I’m sorry too,” Mark says and he means it.

He’s sorry that Jaebum had worried himself sick over this incident and he is sorry for hitting him last night. And to hear those words coming from Mark, has Jaebum getting emotional himself because Mark shouldn’t have to apologize for any of it. For sympathizing with him and still caring about him enough to say those words when he doesn’t deserve it.

And both look like they want to get closer. Where both can’t look away from the other and the twins are moving to try and push them forward. With Kyo trying to move Mark as Lilly is back on the ground and behind Jaebum while trying to push him closer to the bed.

“Hug n kiss!” they exclaim over and over as the two move closer.

They’re now inches apart as Kyo got Mark to stand up too and both can feel the sensation of wanting to touch. Of already feeling their aura and part of their warmth and craving more of it. 

“Will you come with me to the company?” Jaebum asks as he reaches out for Mark’s hand.

Mark’s fingers move to intertwine with Jaebum’s as he nods. And it may seem something so small to others but to Jaebum it's huge. That Mark is willing to go with him. Letting him remain this close even if it’s for a short time. That Mark didn’t end their relationship yet. That there’s still hope as he’s accepting his touch.

“Hug n kiss!” The twins exclaim again.

Mark and Jaebum do smile a bit as their twins are adorable and can’t go against their own rule and showing of how to make up with loved ones so after another second they move to hug the other. 

Mark won’t lie as to what he feels when Jaebum’s arms surround him as he feels his warmth and love. As he finds himself clinging tighter as he doesn’t want to lose this. As Jaebum is still his whole world and alpha for him. How emotional this makes him feel as he knows he won’t ever feel this way with another. They won’t make his heart beat this crazy rhythm of love. They won’t make him feel this safe or warm. They won’t understand him like his alpha does. They won’t get him to react like Jaebum could. As he buries his face against Jaebum’s chest so he can be closer to his heart and have his scent surround him.

Jaebum buries his face into Mark’s hair as he breathes Mark in. How his scent can calm and drive him crazy at the same time. How he constantly craves his warmth and touch. To how he can react within seconds of Mark doing something even if it’s just simply standing there. And when he smiles. God, when he smiles or laughs, Jaebum is in heaven and he fears he’ll never hear it or see that breathtaking smile again. How just holding Mark in his arms makes him feel so complete and alive. He doesn’t want to lose this. He doesn’t want to lose Mark. For no other will pull at his soul like he can. No one can make him love someone so much and drive him wild like Mark can. No one else could be his best friend, anchor and soulmate like Mark. And he doesn’t want anyone else. It’s Mark for life or no one. 

Jaebum ends up nuzzling his face against his to try and get Mark to lift his head. Mark reacts and lifts his head to feel Jaebum nuzzling closer. His nose softly sliding along his cheek as Mark’s eyelashes flutter before Jaebum is moving and stopping near his lips. Mark can feel his breath against his as Jaebum is waiting to make sure this is ok. Mark feels his heart skip a beat at that before he finds himself giving Jaebum a small peck before pulling back as he knows he won’t be able to resist more. 

Jaebum is happy with the small affection as it shows on his face as the twins cheer.

“All better,” Kyo says as he assumes everything is good now while Lilly claps as she thinks the same.

The two don’t correct them as they don’t want them to worry or stress over this as they soon pick them up into their arms. Kyo hugs Jaebum around his neck while Lilly does the same with Mark.

And it’s at this moment that maybe...just maybe...things might actually be ok in the end…

The security footage will be a huge factor for sure. Mark just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle what he sees…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be on the video footage? Will this bring Mark and Jaebum closer or destroy them completely? Will Mark even be able to look?


	4. Chapter 4

“Pic?”

Mark is currently back inside his house getting the twins ready to distract himself from what’s to come. Yes, he agreed to go look at the videos together with Jaebum but he’s terrified ok...absolutely scared of what he’s gonna see. If he’ll even be able to hold himself back from reacting at what the evidence will show. So as his anxiety and nerves are rising, Mark is taking his sweet time in doing everything he can to not be at the company just yet so he can gather himself.

And as Kyo points to the phone while he is fixing Lilly’s hair, Mark finds himself reminded of reality all over again.

“I’m sorry baby. I know you wanted a picture of Daddy and I but things happened so we didn’t get one.”

Kyo sulks instantly but Lilly is quick to say, “Now?”

She even tilts her head back while asking her mother for him and Jaebum to take a photo together now. Mark stills after finishing up her hair. He tries to hold back emotions as he doesn’t want the twins to think something really serious is going on and worry them more than they already are so taking a photo shouldn’t hurt right? 

Oh but it does.

“Bu-Jaebum?” Mark corrects himself in time of saying the nickname as he calls out for the alpha.

“Yes?” Jaebum calls back and soon can be heard moving from their bedroom and into the twins.

Mark goes speechless for a moment as he can’t help but take in Jaebum in all his glory. Jaebum got properly dressed this time with the help of Bam styling his hair a bit and adding some makeup to cover up the bags under his eyes and the bruise on his cheek from where Jinyoung hit him. Jaebum looks like the alpha he knew prior to the incident. The one he hadn’t seen much of these past two weeks and is taken back by his handsome sexiness all over again like it’s the first time seeing him. But to everyone else, to the public and his company, Jaebum had never alerted them that anything had happened. Everyone else thought everything was fine. 

But my is Mark feeling things. Reminding him all over again as to how Jaebum makes him react. How he blushes with just the sight of his presence. How warm his body gets under that gaze. How he can feel the strong pull to get closer. To want to touch and be touched back. And how Lim Jaebeom is literally his walking fantasy.

“Mark?” Jaebum calls out again as he realizes Mark is checking him out and giving him that look while biting his lip.

Mark still likes what he sees no matter how much time passes and it brings warmth through Jaebum to know that hasn’t gone away.

“Hmm?” Mark asks as he’s brought back to reality by hearing his name and bringing his eyes back up to see a little smirk forming on Jaebum’s face.

“You called me,” he chuckles a bit and Mark flushes cause he’s so right.

“Ah, um, picture. The twins want us to take our daily picture together,” Mark gets out as he tries to look away but finds Jaebum still looking at him from the mirror.

He can see Jaebum’s smirk fall as his expression becomes raw.

“We haven’t taken one in a while…” Jaebum trails off at the end as the last time he recalls them taking a photo together was two weeks ago right before the argument.

“Yeah,” Mark agrees with him as he thinks back to the last photo they took.

It was earlier that day as Jaebum had gone to the company first thing in the morning to try and finish things up. It’s where he originally had hoped to be done before the party but also being the Ceo, things came up that he had to deal with and pushed other things back further. Mark had come with the twins for a small break and so Jaebum could eat lunch but though he didn’t eat the food, he did spend time with Mark and the twins. And it was as Mark was sitting in his lap as the two watched the twins play that Mark got excited cause it was time for their daily photo together. So as Mark leaned back against Jaebum and Jaebum wrapped his arms around Mark tighter, the two smiled up at the camera as they leaned in close to one another. 

They were both happy then. Both smiling and even laughed after the photo was taken because the twins stopped in mid play as they wanted to see the photo right then and there. All before Mark found out Jaebum didn’t eat when he said he would and had dived right back into his work the moment Mark had left with the twins to be back for the party later. 

“Pic!”

“Pic!”

Both twins exclaim as Kyo takes Mark’s phone and puts it into Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum smiles down at their excitement as he instinctively unlocks Mark’s phone and even that gets them both emotional as Mark’s passcode is Jaebum’s birthday and Jaebum’s is Mark’s birthday.

“Just one picture because we have a lot to do today,” Jaebum manages to get out and the twins nod.

Mark already can feel his heart beating faster as Jaebum comes closer. As he can breathe in more of his scent and have his aura surround him. How he’s already moving closer instinctively in response as he can’t resist the pull. As his hands itch to touch and his body waiting in anticipation of Jaebum touching back. 

The twins watch happily as their parents crowd in close. How both release a breath and find themselves relaxing in the other’s embrace. Both their expressions are emotional as they nuzzle closer and though they should be looking at the camera, the two can’t help but want to savor this moment. Afraid this might be the last time. Afraid they won’t be able to get this back and as the photo is taken, you can see their eyes are closed but with the way they’re holding the other. How Mark is clinging and Jaebum pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead, you can tell neither wants to lose this. To lose someone so precious…

“Hey guys are you ready-Oh, my bad!”

The two pull apart as they’re brought back to reality and take in Bam who looks apologetic on his face for interrupting. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just it got silent for a second there and...and yeah,” Bam gets out as he doesn’t finish his sentence.

He was worried about the two. The whole pack is and are currently waiting downstairs as they know Jaebum and Mark needed some time alone as Mark said he’d be back down with twins himself and Jaebum saying he’d get ready too. But then Jaebum had called out for Bam to help him cover up his face so Bam was the only one upstairs with them. And Bam had tried hard to wait and give them space but he couldn’t help but come check up on them as he wishes everything was better already. He wishes those two could be truly smiling and laughing like old times. Where they’d be all lovey dovey and trying to make love anywhere and everywhere. 

They all miss it.

“No, it’s ok. We needed to get going anyway before Jin drags us there himself,” Jaebum reassures and tries to throw in a little humor.

Bam is the only one who laughs but it's cut off as he can see Mark’s scared expression. 

Oh this poor baby.  
“Did you want us all to come-”

“Yes,” Mark and Jaebum both say at the same time.

It pulled at Bam’s heartstrings as it was clear to see how much those two needed a support system and their loved ones to help keep them grounded. It also meant a lot to them for the two to be willing to be so open and vulnerable with something so big and private such as this. 

“Well we’re here. You have us so everything is gonna be fine. We’ll get through this together, ok?”

The two nod as the twins are already trying to climb up their legs to be held. Bam gives them a small smile before helping to give them a little push out the bedroom and toward the stairs and into the living room where the others are. 

“Trip?” Lilly asks and Bam nods,

“Yep. We’re going to the company building.”

“Sugie?!” Kyo perks up in excitement.

“Suga might be there too,” Bam can’t help but chuckle a bit at how much the twins love Suga for some reason.

As no one can explain it but Suga just attracts kids as they all instantly glue themselves to him that many times when the kids are at the company, you can see Suga walking around with them like little ducklings following behind him.

“Sugie?!” all the kids exclaim and Liam goes all sunshine.

“What does Suga have that I don’t?” Jackson asks out loud as he doesn’t understand it himself.

But the kids don’t answer him as they all exit the house and head to their vehicles…

Jaebum’s hands are shaking with nerves as he has to grip the steering wheel to get them to stop. His nerves are rising as he gets closer to his company building. As he has no idea what might be on the security footage and what may happen once they see it.

Normally in situations where Jaebum is uncertain or having a moment. Where he might be scared or angry or lost in thought. Mark is there. Mark is always there. Jaebum can easily lean on Mark and just go to him without having to say any words and Mark always knew what to do. Always had the right words for him to listen to if they were needed to be spoken. But this time...this time Jaebum is scared to reach out. If he’s even allowed to ask for comfort when he doesn’t deserve it. So instead of speaking and forcing himself not to reach out and touch Mark, he tries to focus on just driving. 

But he can’t help but glance over to Mark every few moments. He just can’t. Mark always draws his attention. Always pulls at his soul that Jaebum always wants to be near. Wants to see what Mark will do next. What he might say. He never wants to miss a moment from this special person and right now, Jaebum wants to soak up everything he can.

God, Mark is so beautiful.

He’s dressed in a simple attire and yet still looks so breathtaking. Where Mark could wear anything and get his blood pumping. Get his heart to beat faster or skip a beat all together. Get him to react and emotions flowing through him. Where already Jaebum wants to touch. Wants to be closer to this beautiful creature that he’s so lucky to spend his days with.

He hopes he can continue doing so. That he can get more memories with him. That he can grow old with him and watch their kids grow up together. 

That he doesn’t ever have to say goodbye--

Jaebum has to look away as tears are trying to blur his vision and fall. And it’s at this moment that Jaebum feels fingers brushing over his knuckles before he reacts instantly. His breath he’s been holding in hitches and he moves his hand so their fingers can intertwine on the center console. He can feel Mark looking at him and can’t help but meet his gaze to see Mark already knows what he's thinking. How he’s feeling. Where Mark once again already knows what to do and it has the tears falling as Mark provides him comfort. As Jaebum can feel the wedding band against his skin still on Mark’s ring finger... 

Their relationship isn’t over yet. There is still hope. There is still time…

There is still love.

And it’s all Jaebum needs to feel from Mark to keep him going.

The moment they head inside the building, Suga is already there waiting. None of the pack had mentioned anything about what might be going on but Jin must’ve hinted to something as Suga was there to take over the kids for them. 

“SUGIE!” the kids all glue themselves to Suga, who though looks all grumpy still, is actually all happy inside.

“Alright kids, let’s form a line and away we go because we got some coloring to do.”

The others watch as the kids follow Suga’s orders and get in a line and just like that, Suga is walking away with his little ducklings following behind. With Liam all quiet, Kyo and Lilly having to hold hands and Sheena and Mia being loud the whole way.

The pack don’t hesitate to move in closer to provide Mark and Jaebum more comfort. With Jackson, Danny and Yugyeom having a hand on Jaebum’s back and shoulders while Jinyoung and Youngjae are on each side of Mark with Bam holding his hand and helping him forward. 

This was it. This could change everything. And as they reached Jin’s office, all of the pack were quite anxious at what they’ll find…

The door opens and Jin is already there. He has his hands clasped together as he’s seated behind his desk. He had a feeling the pack would be here as well so he went ahead and set up his laptop to project onto the wall as they can see Jin’s home screen illuminates the dark wall.

Jin doesn’t do the normal greeting as he can feel the atmosphere. He wasn’t told much but he was able to put together that something big happened. Something that caused Jaebum to be distant and out of focus these past two weeks. Something that was upsetting Mark as he can see Mark is clinging tightly to Bam and Youngjae’s hands now as he curls into Jinyoung’s embrace. As Jackson is right there behind their chairs and trying to give encouraging words as Yugyeom keeps a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder with Danny standing nearby and looking so serious at the home screen.

Something was on the video footage. Something that would give them all answers to what went down.

“Shall I start or wait?” Jin asks as he wants to make sure they’re ready.

For all he has to do is to open up the link to the footage Jaebum had asked for and it’ll start playing.

“Start before I have an anxiety attack,” Mark tells him as already his breathing is picking up a bit.

The others move in impossibly closer. Mark has to take a moment to close his eyes and tries to level out his breathing as Jackson whispers into his ear with Mark nodding back in response. Jaebum can be seen getting worked up himself because of how much this is affecting Mark and can’t help but let a whine escape,

“Start it,” he begs as his leg starts to bounce and he braces himself. 

Will this help ease things or make it worse? Will they bring them closer or push them further apart? 

Jaebum wants to prove to Mark he’s still his alpha. He wants to show him that he’s willing to do whatever it took to save their relationship. To make things right. To work things out with him. And if that meant showing him the videos, he will. But so many thoughts are running through his mind. Did he really not get drunk? When did Jessica even come into the picture? What really happened? Why can’t he remember much about the party after Mark left to the moment he blacked out and woke up to witnessing the aftermath of the cheating? 

Jin waits until Mark has his eyes back open and with his hand over the mouse on the link, he clicks on it and it pulls up to take over the entire screen as the footage starts to play of that time and date.

Everyone is holding their breaths. All eyes glued to the screen as they take in the company party taking place with multiple views of the room.

“Did you want to watch all of it, or go to a certain part?” Jin brings up for them to direct him.

“This is the start of the party and Mark doesn’t go up to see Jaebum until later right?” Youngjae starts.

“Find us and Mark first and then skip through until Mark is getting up and leaving,” Jinyoung states next.

Jin nods and they all search through the cameras viewing in the boxes before Jackson points,

“There! Second to the bottom left. Our table is right there. I know that luscious ass anywhere,” he exclaims as he spots Jinyoung standing by the table and bent over slightly to help Sheena with the food in front of her.

They all focus on that screen as Jin fast forwards until Mark is getting up and excusing himself and seen walking away from the party. Jin documents that time and pulls up the other link that holds the footage to the hallways leading up to Jaebum’s studio and goes from that time and skips a bit forward to the time it would take to have Mark go up there. 

“There he is!” Danny says as they can tell Mark is upset already as he approaches Jaebum’s studio and puts in the pass code before entering.

They all wait with baited breath once more as Jin slowly skips through until they see Mark opening the studio door and slamming it behind him. No words needed to be heard even though they unfortunately couldn’t hear any audio as Mark’s expression was L.A. gangster for sure as Mark is seen walking fast away from the studio and toward the stairs.

“You took the stairs?” Bam looks at Mark.

“I needed to cool off a bit so I took the stairs,” Mark says as his eyes are glued to the screen and hasn’t looked away one bit.

In fact, his heart is beating super fast as his stomach is lurching and he swears any moment now he’s gonna throw up as they’re getting closer to what they came to see. As Jin goes back to the company party and where Mark is seen coming back and leaning in to tell the pack something as he starts to pick up Kyo and help Lilly out of her seat. You can see the others are getting upset because Mark is upset and can be seen trying to get Mark to stay but Mark is determined to leave and after showing affection and hugs and Jackson following to make sure Mark gets to his car safely, Jackson is soon returning and letting the others know as they decide if they’ll stay themselves. They do though you can tell some want to go check on the two as Jinyoung is seen on his phone texting Mark obviously. Yugyeom seems antsy as he keeps looking toward the door.

“I wanted to go talk to you, but I wasn’t sure if you needed space to cool off too or not,” Yugyeom tells Jaebum.

“We all wanted to be with you guys as you two never fought like this before,” Jinyoung adds.

“We stayed for a while to see if you’d come down which you finally did,” Youngjae says next as Jin fast forwards a bit and you can see Jaebum leaving his studio and making his way downstairs using the elevator.

Jaebum soon appears entering the party room where you can see Danny perking up and touching Youngjae to point it out. The others all turn to look and see Jaebum but though you can’t see all of Jaebum’s face, the others expression told you that Jaebum was still upset and they don’t approach him as they watch Jaebum head straight to the bar.

“When does Jessica even come into this?” Jackson blurts out before Mark whips his head so fast,

“Jessica?! It was fucking Jessica?!”

Youngjae and Jinyoung try to keep Mark sitting as he’s growing upset fast. Jin pauses the footage as Jackson is also trying to keep Mark calm by grabbing his shoulders.

“You didn’t tell me it was her!” Mark looks over Jackson’s shoulder to Jaebum.

“I didn’t want to upset you more,” Jaebum replies as he gets up out of his seat to try and get near Mark.

But Mark’s eyes are fierce and his anger is high but Jackson remains between them as Danny and Yugyeom try to keep Jaebum from getting closer and Jinyoung and Youngjae trying to get Mark to sit back down.

“When the hell were you gonna tell me?”

“I was going to that night but you first tried to walk away and I was panicking and then when you let me explain, you told me it didn’t matter because it didn’t change the fact of what happened.”

To be fair, Jaebum’s right. Mark wasn’t listening at first when Jaebum pleaded to explain and then when he finally was getting to explain, Mark did tell him it didn’t matter as Jaebum still cheated. 

Mark is still heated but he can’t be mad at Jaebum for that so with the help of the others, he’s sitting back down and Bam even sits in his lap so he can’t try anything as they know how Mark gets when his L.A. gangster comes out.

Taking a moment to get Jaebum to sit back down too and settled. Jin waits until he knows to keep going.

“Well from what we saw so far, Jessica hadn’t appeared yet...wait, there she is,” he points out as the paused screen shows of the bar where Jessica is currently sitting at.

“What? No way! She was there the whole time?” Bam exclaims as they all look.

“How did we not notice her when we were close to the bar and she was nearby enough to hear us?” Danny asks.

“Well, at that time, we weren't looking for her or knew what would take place,” Jinyoung replies.

Oh right. Cause that night, no one thought an argument would happen or for Jaebum to be involved in such a matter afterwards.

“She probably heard Mark being upset,” Youngjae says.

“Play it,” Mark demands as his eyes bore holes into Jessica’s skull even though it’s just footage of her.

The others fall into silence as they all watch Jaebum make his way over to the bar and flags the bartender down for a drink. He’s standing literally right next to her seat as she even turns to face him and her long hair blocks the view of her face.

“Dude! She’s staring at you so hard bro, how did you not see her doing that?” Bam exclaims.

Mark’s hands grip the chair arms so hard that his knuckles are growing white. But it’s Jaebum’s words that have him able to hold back,

“Cause the only thing on my mind was Mark. Of how the argument went and how I upset him and knew he was at home by that point. I was trying to cool off and clear my head. Nothing else mattered.”

“But wait…” Yugyeom says as his eyebrows furrow and the footage continues.

As they see the bartender slide over the shot right next to Jessica’s purse while the bartender converses a bit with Jaebum. There’s movement all around the bar as people come and go so it’s hard to see if Jessica moves because to them she doesn’t. The next moment, Jaebum is seen taking a hold of the shot and lifting his arm to drown it back fast before setting the glass back down. 

“She tries to talk to you,” Yugyeom lets out as his eyebrows raise now in shock, “Is she whispering?” 

“Probably so no one could hear. From our angle, we wouldn’t have been able to tell since Jaebum’s back was to us,” Jinyoung says while glaring at the side of her face because you can partially make out her lips moving but not what she’s saying or her expression.

“I...I don’t remember that,” Jaebum says. “This...this is where things get blurry to me because I only remember taking the shot. Like I could hear the music somewhat but the people and surroundings blur until I completely black out.” 

The guys are all full of questions now as Jaebum looks at her briefly. Like a few seconds in acknowledgement of her talking before he says something back to her.

“What did you say?!” Jackson is shouting at this point because Jaebum said something back and he wants to know what.

“Wait, wait, rewind it back,” Youngjae says next as Jinyoung and him are moving closer so they can see.

Meanwhile, Mark is a mess of emotions and nerves as Bam can feel him vibrating underneath as his leg is bouncing fast that Bam has to hold onto the chair so he doesn’t fall off. Mark is biting his thumb hard as his eyes remain on the screen. As they rewatch Jaebum say something back to her.

“He says my name,” Mark tells them as he had caught Jaebum mouthing out his name the first time.

But it takes the second time to pick up on what he says, “She must’ve asked where I was because you tell her I went home already.”

The video keeps going as Jaebum doesn’t wait for a reply as he’s already moving away.

“This is where we thought Jaebum was heading home to go straight to Mark,” Bam says as the pack can be seen watching Jaebum leave with determination on his face.

Jin keeps it rolling as he waits to see when Jessica will get up.

“She’s checking her phone,” Jin points out as the others were seeing themselves getting up to leave the party themselves. 

“Look look, she watches us leave!” Danny says as they can see her tilt her head to check before looking back down at her phone.

As they there were so many people coming and going that no one suspected anything as Jessica kept staring at her phone before she got up a few moments later and disappeared into the crowds of people still about.

“Was she waiting for us to leave first? Or?” Youngjae isn’t sure.

Jin flips to the footage of the hallway where you can see Jaebum went back up. You can see Jaebum is still determined and like he’s a mission for something that the others had sworn up and down was Jaebum’s passion and determination to go right to Mark and make up for the argument between them. But why was he going back up to his studio? Did he forget something? Maybe his keys were up there? 

“You’re walking just fine though. Like not once do you stumble or stop like a drunk person would,” Jinyoung says as this isn’t making any sense.

Mark and Jaebum remain silent as they continue to watch. As Jaebum goes to his studio just fine and is putting in the pass code where they can see from the elevator that the doors open and Jessica is getting out. Jaebum soon has the pass code in and is entering his studio but doesn’t shut the door completely. Jessica walks casually as she only stops to knock before slipping into the studio and shutting the door behind her. 

“You really don’t remember any of this?” Jackson is a mixture of emotions as this video really looks like something else was going on.

Like Jaebum and Jessica’s little encounter was a set up for a one night stand type deal. Because there’s no way that Jaebum was drunk after one shot like that. And his actions back to his studio were of a normal person, not a drunk one. But Jaebum doesn’t remember after the shot. Said he blacked out and woke up afterwards...and those emotions and expressions Jaebum made and went through as he told his story couldn’t be made up. And Jaebum wouldn’t fake this shit just to get Mark to stay. He wouldn’t have shown him the video footage at all if he truly had done a one night stand. But the Lim Jaebeom they knew, would never have cheated on Mark in the first place. So this wasn’t adding up at all.

“I swear! I don’t even remember seeing her until after I woke up and kicked her out right away,” Jaebum’s voice is laced with so many emotions as he looks to Mark to see how he’s doing.

As he takes in Mark still staring at the screen as the footage hasn’t been paused yet. As Mark sees the time go for ten minutes. Ten minutes until you can see the studio door open and Jessica rushing out with her clothes hastily put together and adjusting her skirt before disappearing down the hallway toward the elevator. 

Ten whole minutes was all it took to tear Mark’s whole world apart.

“Where is she now?” Mark asks calmly.

The others tense as this was not a nice calm. This was the calm before the storm. 

“I fired her the next morning and she hasn’t been back since, baby please, I-” Jaebum is already up and out of his seat before the others can move to hold him back.

Bam finds himself forced to stand and is stuck between them as Mark doesn’t hesitate to cut Jaebum off,

“Tell me her address right now.”

“Mark listen to me,” Jaebum tries again but Mark is already moving and the others fear he’s gonna hit Jaebum but instead Mark is heading toward the door instead.

“Where are you going?” Jackson calls out as Mark flings open the door.

Mark only stops long enough to turn and give them a fierce expression,

“If you won’t tell me then I’m going to Lay so I can find this bitch. But don’t worry, I only need five minutes to ruin her life instead of the ten she did to ruin mine.”

“He should be in one of the dance practice rooms on the third floor,” Jin says.

Oh, even better…

“Wonho!” Mark calls out as he exits the room before the others can try and follow.

“We have a bitch to kill!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the hunt begin! What does this mean though? Does Mark believe Jaebum's side of the story? Cause the video shows otherwise, at least from what the eyes can see? What happened in the studio? Will Mark find Jessica in the next chapter? And is it wise with Mark going to Lay while Mark is in such a vulnerable state? And props to Jin for helping Mark in his mission to take this bitch out. What will happen to Jaebum and Mark's relationship now? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. Sorry, had a headache all day and I've been streaming Got7's new song! Which is an ear gasm! Ah! Love it. Anyway, enjoy!

“Blue!” Kyo calls out as it’s his favorite color and he wants it now.

It’s gotta be blue everything. Grass? Blue. The sun? Blue. People? It’s gotta be blue bitch. And currently Kyo accidentally broke his blue crayon. Tears are welling up and he looks just like Mark in this moment that Suga’s heartstrings are pulling as he rushes up to find him another blue crayon.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Look, I found another one!” Suga says as he holds out the blue crayon for Ky to take.

Instantly, Kyo perks up and takes the crayon with his tiny fingers.

“Ink you!” Kyo says in thanks as he goes right back to coloring.

Suga can’t help but chuckle a bit at Kyo wiggling in his seat in happiness all over again. Meanwhile, Lilly is coloring with red as she draws a big heart in the middle of the paper.

“Love,” she points out as Suga comes closer to see.

Suga smiles softly at her, “It’s very pretty,” he tells her and she beams.

Moving to check over the others, he finds Liam is coloring everything in black scribbles as he wants the entire piece of paper to be covered in the color until that’s the only thing that exists.

“Interesting,” he comments as he then glances over Mia’s shoulder to find little green dots all over the paper.

“What are those?” he wonders and Mia tilts her head back with a big grin on her face.

“Boogers,” she says and Suga squints his eyes to see that those are not from a green crayon.

“Oh,” he says as he leans back from the paper and reminds himself to not touch it anytime soon.

“What about you, Sheena?” Suga is quick to move on before Mia can try and push the paper into his face.

“Look!” Sheena exclaims as she excitedly slams her crayon down to pick up her piece of paper to show Suga.

It’s horribly draw stick figures of two people holding hands...at least that what Suga can get out of it.

“Tis one me, and tis one Lil Lil,” Sheena points to each stick figure.

Ah, he was right and could’ve guessed as Sheena has a strong attachment to Lilly.

“Is’t she pwetty?” Sheena asks as she goes all heart eyed. 

Lord, this was Jackson’s kid for sure.

“Very pretty,” Suga tells her and Sheena squeals before accidentally flinging her paper off the side of the table.

Suga helps to pick it up for her and places it back on the table before patting her head.

“Alright, let’s keep it up. You guys are doing a wonderful job. Now, where was I?” Suga talks more to himself with the last part as he moves back to his seat where he’s working on his own coloring.

“Mommy?” Kyo asks cause of course the twins are always thinking about their mother.

Lilly is already looking at Suga for answers as well because this is a serious matter. Without even looking up, Suga continues to color as he speaks,

“What is your Mother doing you ask? Well, I’m sure it’s something fun just like we’re doing.”

Oh, they have no idea.

“Who are we killing?” Wonho’s voice is heard as he answers Mark’s call and is following him toward the elevator.

“Jessica Parker.”

Wonho’s eyebrows go up curiously, “The one who was fired?”

Mark nods as his expression is determined along with his fierce eyes that could kill alone. Mark ends up stopping Wonho just long enough to get on his tippy toes to whisper into his ear. Wonho’s expression goes to shock before turning serious,

“I’ll be sure to get you to her pronto,” Wonho states as they’re both moving again to the elevator.

“Mark!” 

The others are now seen exiting the room as they’re trying to catch up. The elevator doors are opening and Mark and Wonho enter as Mark is already hitting the button to the third floor.

“Wait!” Someone calls out but nope, Mark is not waiting.

And the doors are soon closing before the others could catch up.

“What do we do?!” Danny exclaims.

“He’s gonna tear this whole place down to get to her,” Youngjae says.

“Should we take the stairs? He’ll get there before us even if we do,” Yugyeom brings up.

Jinyoung is already pressing the button for the next elevator beside the first one.

“This thing better hurry up because I don’t want to miss out on the action,” Bam states.

“He better find her before I do because my hand might slip and snatch all her hair out before she can blink,” Jinyoung adds.

“Oh, please tell me she’ll be wearing earrings so I can yank those right off,” Youngjae comments.

“I thought we were trying to stop Mark here before he actually murdered someone,” Jackson speaks next before the others all turn to him,

“No.”

They all wanted a piece of the action. 

“Good, cause I already texted Lay that Mark was coming.” 

Jinyoung smirks before pulling Jackson closer, “I love it when you do the things you do.”

Jackson beams happily back at Jinyoung before the two share a little kiss.

“The elevator is here!” Bam points out as the doors open and is about to head inside when someone beats him to it.

The guys all stop and see Jaebum is inside and already hitting the button as he’s trying to calm his breathing from running all the way here.

“Hey!” Yugyeom calls out as the doors are trying to close.

“I don’t have time, I’m sorry! I got to get to Mark now!” Jaebum let’s out as he’s in a panic.

The others all groan as the doors close and the elevator is going down. 

“Did he just--” Jackson is speechless.

“Now we gotta wait for the other one!” Youngjae pouts as Danny comforts him.

“Do you think Jaebum is more worried about Mark finding Jessica or for going to see Lay?” Danny asks.

“Well after Lay witnessed that very intimate scene that day, let’s just say Lay totally has a thing for Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung replies.

“Yibo’s also with Lay as well,” Jackson points out.

All of them go silent before suddenly half are rushing to take the stairs while Bam and Yugyeom are spamming the elevator button.

“Dude, we’re gonna miss out on all the action!” Bam cries.

“Jaebum’s gonna tear down his own building if Lay and Yibo tried something!” Yugyeom lets out in both worry and excitement. 

Because for one, Yugyeom is all for seeing Jessica taking out but is worried about Lay and Yibo if Jaebum goes all alpha out of jealousy. 

“Stop hitting the button so many times!” Jinyoung states as he smacks their hands away.

The two pout as they’re forced to wait, all while they can still hear the loudness of Youngjae and Jackson as they head for the stairs with Danny tagging along…

The ding of the elevator is heard as the doors begin to open for Mark just for him to find someone already standing there.

It was Shannon.

“Who are we killing?” 

Wasn’t she still on the floor he was just on? Man, she moved fast for someone in heels and must’ve taken the other elevator down before them.

“Jessica Parker,” Mark says again as him and Wonho exit the elevator and head down the hallway with Shannon.

Shannon’s eyes narrow, “I knew that bitch was up to no good. Always quiet and didn’t have friends inside or outside of work. I could never get any information on her from anyone here. And Lay said she just keeps to herself and does her work. I should’ve taken her out sooner.”

“Well I’m about to take her out now,” Mark declares as they’re approaching the dance rooms.

“Lay should be in room 368,” Shannon leads the way as the room was appearing into their view.

The door was shut and Mark is about to kick it open but when he goes to do so, it’s opening at the same time. It’s at this exact same moment that they can hear Jaebum calling out Mark’s name and running toward them all while Mark finds his leg being grabbed and pulling him forward. Mark lets out a noise as he finds himself being lifted and instinctively wraps his arms and legs around the person so he doesn’t fall as Mark soon comes face to face with Yibo. Lay is right there as well as he waves before Yibo moves back and Lay shuts the door in the three’s faces. Especially Jaebum’s as he is now banging on the door to be let in before Wonho and Shannon are pulling him back. 

“This is not fucking funny! Let me in!” Jaebum shouts as he did not like what he just saw.

How dare they touch his mate like that! And now the door is closed and Jaebum doesn’t know what is going on! And don’t think he won’t tear down his own building to get to Mark.

“Looks to me like a little payback,” Shannon says and Jaebum glares so hard at her.

“Oh? I was just kidding but it seems I hit the nail on the head...just what is going on here?” Shannon is now very curious to know.

Meanwhile, Wonho keeps his hands clamped on Jaebum’s shoulder to keep him in place. But Jaebum is getting all worked up because he knows how Mark can get when he’s pissed off. And he surely remembers that time back in college when Mark wanted to rile him up and Yibo was there in dance class---

“Mark is only gonna be in there long enough to get the information he needs-”

“You don’t understand-” Jaebum whines as he tries to get out of Wonho’s hold and back to the door.

“I see you still remember our moment in dance class,” Yibo says as he helps to set Mark back down on his feet.

“If you would’ve opened that door any later, he would’ve kicked your right in the balls,” Lay states.

“I knew he was coming from the text Jackson sent you,” Yibo replies as his hands are still on Mark’s waist.

Which Mark isn’t even focused on at the moment because he’s on a mission as he looks to Lay over Yibo’s shoulder,

“I need Jessica’s address and phone information.”

Lay raises an eyebrow at that, “Shouldn’t you guys still have that one file even though she was fired?”

“I don’t even know why she got fired in the first place. Jaebum wouldn’t tell me,” Yibo says.

“Jaebum won’t tell me her information,” Mark states and the two share a look of confusion.

“Why would he hold such a thing from you?” Lay questions as him and Yibo are thinking hard into it.

“This sounds like something happened between those two,” Yibo says as his expression sours.

“You think Lim Jaebeom would even consider cheating on Mark?” Lay is taken aback.

“What else would it imply of him not giving her information to Mark or telling anyone why he fired her?” 

“Do you not remember how intimate they are?! Cause I surely do,” Lay fires back as a blush starts to form as he’s remembering it right now.

Yibo feels Mark cup his face and lead his attention back to him. Oh god, Mark is using his super cuteness expression right now as his bright blue eyes shine and his plump pretty lips are right there in his face. And Mark so knows Yibo is looking when he bites his bottom lip to draw more attention to himself.

“Do you know her address?”

It so doesn’t help that Mark knows what Yibo likes since Yibo was a big fan on his onlyfans account back then. How Mark’s fingers are slowly trailing down Yibo’s chest while Mark leads them back up to wrap around Yibo’s neck and get impossibly closer.

“Fuck, you were naughty like this the last time when you were mad at Jaebum.”

“What? You never told me about that,” Lay says and Mark whines as he just wants the information.

“Please tell me!” Mark begs pitifully as he can’t keep up the act right now and ends up leaning his chin on Yibo’s shoulder as he gives Lay the biggest puppy eyed look ever.

“I wish I knew the information but I don’t,” Yibo says as his arms come up to hug Mark in comfort.

Lay caves right away as he comes closer and gently caresses Mark’s face with the back of his one finger.

“I’m afraid it won’t do you any good, sweetheart because after Jessica was fired, she moved out of her apartment and disconnected her phone as I tried to find her myself to see what happened. She also doesn’t have social media.”

Mark’s anger suddenly deflates more into frustration that tears are welling up in his eyes that he doesn’t get to beat Jessica’s ass for what she did.

“No, no, please don’t cry!” Lay panics as Mark can’t stop the tears from falling.

Instinctively, Lay comes closer as he doesn’t hesitate to hug Mark from behind as he’s now sandwiched between the two alphas trying to provide him with comfort. Of course this happens right as the door bursts open and they can hear loud chaos as the rest of the pack arrives and Jaebum is breaking his way inside the room just to find the scene before him.

Jaebum’s hand about breaks the door knob that he’s holding onto as the door can be heard cracking under the pressure and how Jaebum’s face is turning into anger and jealousy real fast.

Yibo and Lay don’t budge or part as they continue to hold Mark in challenge to Jaebum’s expression alone telling them to let him go. Not even when Jaebum’s growl comes forth.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out but Mark looks away from Jaebum and tries to bury further into the two alpha’s embrace.

The guys notice the top hinge of the door comes off from Jaebum’s hold on the door that tightened greatly.

“He must’ve found out the reason Jaebum didn’t give him her address,” Bam whispers to Yugyeom.

“He really wanted to find her today,” Youngjae feels for him as he wanted to beat her ass too.

“Mark-” Jaebum tries to get closer but Mark shakes his head.

“No, I’m pissed!” he lets out in frustration.

“I know you are. And you have every right to be upset. You have every right to want to seek revenge and get payback-” Jaebum starts.

“But I can’t!” Mark cries out as he lifts his head and faces Jaebum with steady tears pouring down his face.

And yet he still looks so beautiful. 

“I can’t beat her ass if I can’t find her! And I don’t want payback! I don’t want another alpha...I just want you...I always just want you.” 

Jaebum’s heart swells with emotions as Mark once again was just thinking about Jaebum. Where he’s always thinking about Jaebum. Whether it be to rile him up to get more of his attention or to try and get information out to catch a bitch that touched his man. It’s all for Jaebum. With no thought of another alpha or liking another alpha touching him intimately. Even with his heart broken, he still wants Jaebum. He only ever wants Jaebum.

With their eyes locked, both can feel the pull to reach out for each other that the next second, Mark is flinging himself at Jaebum who is there to catch him. Mark cries into his chest as Jaebum holds him close. 

“I’m so pissed, Jaebum! The video makes my thoughts and feelings more of jumbled mess but I...I still believe you I just...I need help getting back to what we were...to stop these bad thoughts and feelings...to heal…”

Mark’s voice cracks as he comes crashing down with more emotions overflowing than just anger and frustration. As the video footage replays in his mind along with the imagination of what took place behind the studio door. It brings his insecurities forward. It brings his nightmare back tenfold. All those thoughts and feelings mixing and clouding his love and happiness and he wants it to stop. To just go away but it’s gonna take time. He just doesn’t know how much time or what needs to be done to get back to what they were. To end up stronger than before.

Jaebum finds himself growing emotional at Mark’s words. At knowing he’s going through so much and he can’t take away the pain as he’s the one who helped cause it. 

“I’ll be right there, baby. Every step of the way, no matter how long it takes. I’ll never give up on us. I’ll be there to remind you how strong our love is. How special our bond is. How I’m meant to be your alpha and you’re meant to be my omega. We can get through this together.”

Mark cries harder as he reacts to Jaebum’s words and from Jaebum pressing a kiss to the top of his head. It makes Mark’s own heart ache in both pain and warmth as it’s still broken but willing to heal. To hold on to the last little piece it has left and hopefully be able to mend with Jaebum’s love. 

They remain like that for a while as the others surround them in silent comfort until Mark is out of tears and just a pouting mess.

“I need a distraction or I’m gonna get mad all over again thinking about that bitch laying hands on you-ugh! Can’t we get her ass thrown in jail so we can find her-”

“Shh, deep breaths, Mark,” Jaebum tries to help calm him so he doesn’t get worked up again.

“Honestly, as long as she stays out of our lives, I just want to focus on us right now,” Jaebum tells him.

“And unfortunately the video doesn’t give away any evidence of her doing anything wrong,” Jinyoung says as he’s just as upset over this.

“Do we all agree that Jaebum was probably drugged?” Jackson brings up.

“Drugged?” Yibo perks up at this.

“Wow, just what is going on here?” Lay wants to know.

“But evidence doesn’t show that on camera unless it was somehow put into his shot and the effects didn’t happen until he got into the studio which would also explain why he can’t remember it,” Yugyeom adds.

“But it’s too late to see if it’s in his system as two weeks have passed!” Bam deflates.

“This is getting juicy here,” Shannon admits out loud.

“Video footage? Are you talking about the security cameras?” Wonho is trying to figure out more information.

“Ah, that’s right, you used to be out on the field. You should take a look and see if you can spot something we can’t,” Youngjae says.

“Maybe Jaebum’s parents should take a look too-” Danny starts.

“Oh god, I didn’t even think of how my parents will react,” Jaebum gasps out while going wide eyed.

“Nobody better tell Mark’s parents or his dad will be on the first flight to Korea before you can blink,” Jinyoung tells them.

They were all trying to talk more about the situation as Mark just wanted to get away from everything for a while. 

“I want my twins,” Mark voices and the others all stop to see Mark being so cute and pouty.

Their hearts tug as they know Mark doesn’t want to think right now and try and forget what took place for a while.

“Suga should still be on the second floor with the kids,” Wonho tells him and Mark is taking off, but this time, he pulls on Jaebum’s hand for him to follow.

The others part and let Mark do his thing as Jaebum is trying to hold back his emotions as Mark wants him near. As Mark is touching him still and wanting him to go see the twins together.

His heart skips a beat at this before beating that crazy rhythm of love he has for him as he intertwines their fingers together and remains close to Mark. As they end up in the elevator and the doors are closing and silence fills the tiny enclosed space.

But it’s not full of tension this time. It’s not uncomfortable. It’s something closer to how it normally would be. How it should be. And that’s a start. That brings more hope through Jaebum. It brings a sort of comfort that things can be ok one day. That it will be…

“You asked me to still come with you once JUS2 promotions start,” Mark suddenly speaks and Jaebum can already feel his breath hitching, especially when Mark squeezes his hand and meets his gaze.

“I said I needed time to think about it...but after seeing how willing you are for us and how you showed me the videos when not even you knew what was on them...and knowing you really didn’t mean to...I’m willing to give it a shot...to come with…”

To fall in love all over again.

He wants what they had back. He wants to go crazy and feel that strong beat of love between them again. Whether it be connecting through music or dance. Or through videos or similar interests. He hopes their strong passions they both have will be able to link up their souls together again until they’re one once more. Until nothing can ever try and come between. 

Cause though Mark believes Jaebum. That he feels Jaebum was most likely drugged as well. There’s still so much healing to do. From the fact that it happened. From the fight that took place. From how Jaebum waited so long to tell him. From the anxiety and thoughts that came forth from this incident. From the evidence that tells otherwise that since the trust between them was broken, Mark does have those little thoughts in the back of his head that want to tell him differently. That Jaebum went back to a woman. That it doesn’t change the fact that Jaebum still slept with a woman--

Mark feels a hand lead him from his thoughts as he comes face to face with Jaebum gazing into his eyes passionately and determined,

“Thank you. I promise I’ll prove it to you.”

Mark can’t help but lean into Jaebum’s touch as his breath hitches a bit,

“What should I do?” 

For if there’s something he can do that might help Jaebum. That might help their relationship. He wants to do it. 

Jaebum gives a small smile as he lightly caresses Mark’s face.

“Just focus on me,” he tells Mark.

Mark has no clue about the JUS2 album. Of the songs on it. That the majority of the songs are all about Mark. Because as Lim Jaebeom. As Defsoul. As JB. As Bummie. It doesn’t matter what side of him is out and showing because he’s always thinking of Mark. 

Always and forever

“K,” Mark says back and the elevator comes to a stop.

The doors soon open and this time, Jaebum leads Mark out while keeping their hands intertwined.

Jaebum’s gonna win Mark back. He’s gonna fight for their love. He’s gonna remind Mark of all their times together. 

And he’s gonna start right now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Jaebum wooing Mark all over again!


	6. Chapter 6

“This is never something I'd thought I would see coming from Jaebum,” Jaehyun voices as he’s blown away from the video evidence before him.

“Yeah, it doesn’t look good on his end,” Wonho says as he eyes Jaebum’s parents who have remained speechless through the entire video feed.

Which is not a good thing for them because they are calm by no means at this moment. And it’s when Wonho says those words that Vivian explodes.

“Doesn’t look good? It looks like my son just did a one night stand with this woman after an argument with Mark!” 

Vivian is seething as Vector doesn’t try to calm her for he’s in the same boat right now. 

“Her name is Jessica Parker,” Wonho tries to give out more information but it makes Vivian angrier.

“Everyone is gonna know her name when they find her dead body after I get done with her. Don’t tell me Mark has seen this?” 

Wonho nods and Jaehyun winces as he feels for Mark, “Ah, that couldn’t have been easy to watch.”

“Is this why Jaebeom posted that photo on their anniversary?” Vivian demands to know. 

“I knew he’d been acting weird lately but for it to be this?! Oh, my son is gonna hear it from me!”

“With you guys not knowing more information and only going off this, it’s clear to see how the court would see it,” Wonho sighs out.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun says as Vector still remains silent.

“You see, yes, Jaebum and Mark argued and Mark left and Jaebum came down to get a drink to try and cool off before doing anything else, but he says he doesn’t remember anything else after taking the shot. That he had woken up in his studio in the aftermath and that things were even blurry during the part of the shot that he doesn’t recall even seeing Jessica or talking to her.

“But his actions from the shot to the studio were perfectly normal,” Jaehyun states confused.

“Yes, but Jaebum said when he woke up, he felt drunk like that he assumed he had drunk more than one shot and just couldn’t remember taking more but clearly as you can see, he only took one,” Wonho explains.

“My son doesn’t get drunk after only one shot. His tolerance is high just like mine,” Vivian replies.

“And this is your son we’re talking about here. Like yes, we all jump right to cheating but when you calm down from that moment, you instantly think, him cheating? Highly unlikely.”

“Yeah, something doesn’t seem right here,” Jaehyun agrees.

“The others told me everything that Jaebum and Mark told them. That before seeing the footage, Jaebum honestly thought he accidentally cheated after getting black out drunk. That’s why it was so hard to come forth in telling Mark. But the others there can even vouch that Jaebum only had one drink before taking off and they swear it was to go after Mark.”

“But he headed back up to his studio instead,” Jaehyun tells him.

“Yes, but probably to get his keys or phone maybe. He’d been at the studio all day so things he needed would be up in that room and he probably didn’t think to have it on him when he first left because he was still so heated over the argument and thinking about Mark,” Wonho points out.

“He’s always thinking about Mark,” Vivian says as she’s starting to calm down a bit to focus on the situation.

“Exactly. That’s why the others think he was drugged.”

Jaehyun and Vivian both perk up at this. That’s right. Mark had gotten drugged before where he felt drunk and had blurry and blackout moments.

“You think it was the same drug?” Jaehyun brings up. “The one that Kai had gotten a hold of? It could be a different version. Or similar to it.”

“My son was given a rape drug…” the more Vivian thinks about it, the more it makes sense.

“But this video doesn’t show any sign of it happening. From the drug being slipped into the shot from the camera angles or Jaebum showing symptoms. Plus, he waited too long to tell anyone so the drug is out of his system by now,” Jaehyun sighs out at the end.

Even if they tried to go after Jessica, there’d be nothing they could do as it would be he said, she said and with Jaebum not remembering much, it wouldn’t look good on his part at all.

“And Jessica booked it after she was fired so trying to go after her without concrete evidence is impossible,” Wonho tells them.

Vivian is now getting upset all over again as she had no idea any of this had gone on and what trouble her son had gotten into. Just this morning, she’d been worrying over the two as she had that motherly instinct that told her something was off but for it to be this? She was just enjoying a cup of coffee in her own home trying to figure out an excuse to just drop by without warning to check up on them when Wonho showed up with Jaehyun.

“Of course she did. Anyone would see who his parents were if they just look up his name or see the photos on his account. It’d be hard to miss the police station visits with the twins and them coming to see us!” Vivian lets out.

“Which is why she learned the cameras,” Vector finally speaks.

The others turn to see Vector’s very serious expression as he’d been rewatching certain parts of the footage.

“She not only knew the angles of the camera, she knew exactly where to sit to not only pay attention to Mark and the others, but so if anyone came up, they’d stand near her to order a drink.”

“Ok, so lets say she did. That she had this planned out. How would she know that those two would argue and that Mark would leave?” Jaehyun questions.

“She didn’t,” Vector replies. “She probably had something planned to get alone with Jaebum. For it didn’t have to be the studio. Could be in the bathroom or something. But then she overheard the argument and she changed her plans.”

“Wait...when did Jessica appear?” Vivian looks to the screen.

“At first time watching through, it’s easy to miss because you’re focused on the others and when Mark goes up to check on Jaebum from the time you see Mark leaving and then waiting on Jaebum to appear. But if you pay close attention to the bar the whole time, you’ll notice she doesn’t show up at that spot until after Mark comes back in upset. Or at least, spotted on camera,” Vector points out as he goes through the footage.

“Ah, he’s right. For her to show up then is probably to see what Mark is gonna do. If he’ll leave or stay,” Jaehyun lets out.

“She’s looking down at her phone again,” Wonho points out too.

“She does that a lot. Think she’s texting someone or looking at the camera feed?” Vivian asks.

“You think she might’ve hacked into it?” Wonho wonders.

“Or whoever she’s texting is giving her updates,” Vivian states back, “There’s no way she planned all this herself unless she just got stupidly lucky.”

“I mean from information we do have on her, she’s been in companies like this for years doing all sorts of things from schedules to contacting others and such. She definitely would know her way around and if you meet the right person, for an amount of money, they’ll be willing to help to do anything,” Wonho offers.

“And her motive obviously wasn’t just a one time fling. Either she’s obsessed with him or she wanted some good black mail or story maybe that you know the media would eat up at seeing your son caught cheating after the two broadcast their love story every day,” Jaehyun throws out there.

“But she didn’t come forward with anything. We didn’t hear anything about this until Wonho came over and surely she wouldn’t have waited. She would’ve had it explode the moment she was fired,” Vivian says back in confusion.

That’s true. No one knew why Jessica had been fired or about what took place until Jaebum finally told Mark. So was Jessica just obsessed with Jaebum? But to go to that length and then disappear after it was said and done...something is off here. Could she have regret now? Realized she might’ve destroyed a family? But she had to of known what she was doing as it was happening because she went to the trouble of drugging him and making it look like it was a one night stand. 

“The bartender,” Vector says after a moment of silence as everyone was trying to put things together.

“He was just hired to be there for the party that night right?” Vector asks.

“Um yeah. A lot of the hosts and the bartender there were just hired for the party,” Wonho answers.

“The bartender slid the shot with his hand still wrapped around it to stop just by Jessica’s purse while conversing with Jaebum. Now, it could honestly be nothing...but i feel like that’s the moment she’s able to slip the drug in without the cameras being able to see her move her hands because her purse is blocking the view along with people moving all around. And one would normally focus on the conversation between Jaebum and the bartender.” 

“You think the bartender was involved?” Vivian says in awe as she didn’t think of him as a suspect at first.

“Because the guy is left handed,” Vector states. “When he makes the drinks, you can see him handing out to others with his left hand but for some reason he uses the right hand when handing the shot over to Jaebeom. Plus, Jessica is on the right of Jaebeom from his side.”

“Why wouldn’t he have handed it to him away from Jessica as there was no one on the other side sitting?” Jaehyun points out as well, “Maybe cause he knew Jaebum was left handed?” Jaehyun puts out there for all possibilities.

“But that would be unlikely because he was just hired that night so unless he watched a whole bunch of videos on Jaebum, he wouldn’t know that before Jaebum takes the shot,” Wonho answers.

“Something is fishy with the bartender,” Vivian agrees.

“This still isn’t anything we can go off of to flag that guy down though. Unless we can prove that Jaebeom was drugged, we got nothing,” Vector sighs out as he runs hands through his hair.

“You’re right. They’d pick her side right away as who would believe a rich successful man’s word. Jaebeom could claim he was drugged or drunk and they wouldn’t believe it from the evidence,” Vivian gets out while trying to contain her emotions.

“The only thing we can hope for is that this is truly the end of it and move on,” Vector states though he wishes he could track this bitch down and have a ‘word’ with her.

“Oh, those two must be going through so much right now,” Vivian puts a hand to her chest as it aches for them.

“They are but they’re trying to move forward. They’re currently preparing for promotions to start as the teaser just released,” Wonho tells them.

“Mark’s still gonna be there and go with him?” Vivian hopes and Wonho nods.

“You know our son. He’s not going to stop until things are better again and even then, he’ll still be wooing Mark all over again,” Vector says as he takes Vivian’s hand in his and squeezes.

Vivian gives a hopeful smile of her own, “He’s probably wooing him right now.”

But the moment she can get a hold of him on the phone, oh, she’s gonna let Jaebum have it for keeping such a thing from them…

Speaking of wooing though, that is what Jaebum is doing right now. Just being his dorky, romantic sap self as Mark is still asleep upstairs.

“Daddy, bake?” Lilly asks as she’s standing on the little stool to make her taller to see.

“Yes. Daddy is gonna make Mommy the best breakfast ever!” Jaebum says while grinning away.

It may be early as hell and the kids just woken up as their bedhead is anything to go by, but Jaebum is excited to provide for his mate and surprise him with breakfast in bed before they head to the company and do a Vlive with Yugyeom to promote their new album together.

“Help! Help!” Kyo perks up as he claps his hands from the other side of Jaebum and on his own tiny stool.

“Yep. You two are gonna help make the batter for the pancakes,” Jaebum tells them as he’s already got things set up.

Making sure their sleeves are rolled up and Lilly’s hair out of the way, Jaebum and the twins get their hands dirty and make a mess as they measure out and make the batter. Giggles and smiles soon fill the kitchen even though they try and shush each other to not be too loud or Mommy will wake up. Jaebum is enjoying his time with the twins as he helps each one measure out the correct amount with just a few extra ounces of love into the bowl before adding strawberries and blueberries into the mix. Of course, the twins end up trying to eat the majority of the strawberries out of the container and hand feeding some to Jaebum but they do get some into the bowl so it’s all good.

Some flour and batter mix is on all their clothes on top of a flour handprint still on the side of Jaebum’s face as he’s concentrated on mixing the batter until it’s perfect. And just standing there doing that, Jaebum is looking mighty fine as Mark Tuan has a front row view of this as he’s been secretly watching from the kitchen entranceway for some time now. 

And no, the twins and Jaebum were not quiet as Mark could hear that dinosaur laugh for miles. But he’s not mad at being woken up at all as his heart is soaking up the warmth and affection he’s feeling from watching Jaebum interacting with their children.

Jaebum is distracted by trying to help clean up the twins and the mess and Mark has to bite his lip to not coo loudly as how Jaebum nuzzles close to the twins and they rub noses and giggle some more. Kyo helps to clean off Jaebum’s face and soaks his shirt as Lilly tries to dry him off with a towel. 

Oh Mark’s heart is filling up so fast.

Jaebum then puts the kids up on the counter to sit and watch as he safely starts to make pancakes. As Jaebum hums softly and the twins instantly quiet to listen to him. As Mark takes in those broad shoulders and back of the alpha he’s spent so much time with. Of the alpha that was his roommate before everything else and Mark had spent many mornings waking up and walking toward the kitchen to see Jaebum just like this. Where he’d be feeding Nora or trying to make breakfast of some kind. Where even back then, Mark felt that pull to get closer and wrap his arms around him from behind--

“Nora!” 

“No! Bad!” 

The twins exclaim as they spot her up on the island counter trying to drink out of the glass of milk. Jaebum turns to see it and panics as he rushes over to pick Nora’s fat ass up. She protests in meows as Jaebum sets her down on the ground before they hear.

“Burn! Burn!” from the twins and Jaebum is gasping in horror as he’s burning the pancake.

Jaebum’s flailing around and trying to save the pancake is hilarious as it’s so burnt that it’s smoking and Jaebum soon goes into grumpy cat sulk mode as he slides the burnt pancake into the trash.

Mark tries real hard but he can’t help but giggle out loud and the three finally notice him.

“Mommy!” The twins exclaim as Mark comes forth to get them before they think they can fly to him.

“Mark!” Jaebum whines as he was looking forward to surprising him in bed but now he can’t.

“Morning Bummie,” Mark says instinctively with a warm smile before both still.

Mark called him by his nickname! The feeling it brings Jaebum has him going all eye smile as he’s soaring in happiness now.

“Morning baby,” Jaebum says and is thoroughly enjoying how Mark is flushing so beautifully.

How Jaebum can’t help but move closer and their eyes are locking now. How both their hearts are ready to beat the same rhythm as their bodies react and the need to get even closer pulls stronger. They’re getting lost in their own little world-

“Bad Nora!” the twins shout again and the two pull back to see Nora is trying to lick at the batter now.

“Nora don’t you dare!” Jaebum hollers as he rushes to save the batter.

The twins giggle along with Mark as Nora ends up hopping onto Jaebum’s shoulders before getting up on the top of the fridge in defiance.

“Nora, you have five seconds to come down from there,” Jaebum demands but Nora just flicks her tail with a bunch of sass behind it.

After finally getting Nora down again, Jaebum looks to find another pancake is burning and Jaebum groans in agony,

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!”

“Why? I’m enjoying every second of this,” Mark’s voice is heard as Jaebum lifts his head from throwing the second burnt pancake into the trash.

He finds Mark had moved to sit on the stool next to the island as the twins sit in his lap while having a happy expression on his face and a playful glint in his eyes.

“You are?” Jaebum asks as he finds his heart skipping a beat at being the cause of Mark’s happiness.

“Yep. But your shirt is soaked, Jaebum. And we don’t want you getting sick right before promotions take off so you should take it off,” Mark tells him as he points to the shirt.

Jaebum finds a smirk forming as agrees, “You’re right.”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take off his shirt to show off some skin and those glorious pecs and abs. And yes, Mark is definitely eyeing Jaebum’s happy trail that his fingers twitch in wanting to touch.

Jaebum can see Mark checking him out as those bright blue eyes take him in slowly and he bites his bottom lip as he likes what he sees before their gazes lock again,

“I don’t mind waiting. Take your time as I’ll be right here drooling over the yummy food.”

Of course Mark means he’ll be happily ogling at his alpha as Jaebum gets back to work on making the perfect pancakes. And it’s just like this where they can forget reality for a while. Where they’re not reminded of what took place weeks ago. Like they can pretend it didn’t happen and things are how they’re supposed to be. Where they’re happy and playful. Where they’re flirting and being lovey dovey. 

But then out of nowhere as Mark stares at Jaebum’s back, his anxiety kicks in. His mind goes right to, ‘How did she touch him?’ 

‘Did she have her arms wrapped around him?’

Mark’s smile goes away as he can’t help but have images come forth of her wrapping her arms and legs around him and---

A pitiful noise escapes him as it alerts the others. Mark is already moving though as he needs to get away for a moment.

“Mommy?” The twins ask in worry as Mark sets them down.

“I...I’ll be right back,” Mark manages to get out without his voice breaking but he’s quick to hide his expression as he turns his body away and heads out of the kitchen,

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out as he turns off the stove and tells the twins to wait here.

Mark is already trying to go up the stairs as Jaebum rushes to catch up.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out in a softer tone as he gets to Mark before he can round the corner once he gets up the stairs.

Mark refuses to look at him as Jaebum holds onto his arm gently.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jaebum wants to know as he hopes he can make it better.

Mark shakes his head as he just wants to forget. He didn’t want to ruin such a moment. He really wanted to savor what they had going as it felt like old times. As he felt he could be happy again.

“Mark, look at me...please look at me,” Jaebum begs softly as he moves his hands to cup Mark’s face and guide him to look up.

Jaebum’s expression breaks when he sees Mark is crying.

“I’m sorry,” Mark’s voice breaks now as his shoulders start to shake from holding back the sob.

“Baby no, there’s no need to apologize-”

“But I ruined the moment! Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling but then I...I saw you and her…I can’t...I can’t…” Mark is getting worked up as even now as he closes his eyes he can see it. 

Can see her touching him.

Jaebum moves his hands until he’s slowly wrapping Mark up in his embrace,

“Feel me, baby. Just feel me,” Jaebum gets out as Mark struggles a bit on reflex as the images are still fresh in his mind.

“Feel how you fit into my arms. How your arms wrap around me,” he continues.

Mark tries to focus on that. Tries to focus on the scent and aura surrounding him. On the warmth he feels. On how his fingers feel over Jaebum’s back. 

“You fit perfectly into my arms...just you...only you,” Jaebum whispers into his ear as they stand there.

“I’m sorry...You need me just as much as I need you...As you went through something like this and here I am-” Mark cries out as he doesn’t want to be like this. 

As he wants to be there for Jaebum. To already go back to what they were.

Jaebum nuzzles along the side of his face until moving to put their foreheads together,

“It’s ok, baby. It’s gonna get better one day as I won’t give up. We’ll go slow. Whatever you’re comfortable with. And if you need a moment, tell me and I’ll stop. I’ll remind you that it’s just you and me. That it’ll always just be you and me.”

Mark listens to his words with his eyes closed and silent tears falling as Jaebum grounds him. As Jaebum doesn’t get upset with him for having these thoughts or feelings. For having these insecurities thrumming so strongly again. For ruining a precious moment they had going. Instead, he reassures him. Is there to help him as he cares about fixing their relationship. On fighting for their love. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark says again as he means it.

As more tears fall, Jaebum is there to wipe them away with his thumbs and to hold him until Mark is able to push down those dark thoughts and feelings. 

Until Mark is able to collect himself and they try and take it one step at a time…

They manage to enjoy breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Markie! But don't give up! Fighting!


	7. Chapter 7

“Daddy?” Lilly asks as she notices he’s not in the room.

She was currently playing with Kyo and Mia in one of the practice rooms while Bam and Mark were conversing on the couch nearby.

“He’s doing a Vlive with Yugyeom, baby,” Mark tells her as she comes closer and he runs fingers through her hair.

“Vid?” Kyo repeats as they have his attention too and Mark nods.

“It’s for his job. He’ll be right back though.”

The two soon pout though and Mark knows exactly why because anytime there’s a camera, the two want to be in front of it. Whether for a photo or for a video. They love it. Especially vlives where they can see the comments and emojis filling up the side bar and let’s not get them started on the filters and such one can use. 

“But,” the twins whine and start to do the perfected puppy eyed look they learned from Jackson to try and get their way.

“Oh no, I’m not looking!” Bam says while he covers his face. 

Mia giggles at her mother as she tries to climb him like a monkey the next second. 

“I’m sorry you two but not this time,” Mark tells them and the two sulk further but don’t keep pestering their mother.

Instead, they go back to their toys and after Mia is set back down by Bam, she scurries off to join them again.

“That is exactly why Jaebum snuck out earlier because he can’t say no,” Mark looks back at Bam.

“How can he?! They’re like mini versions of you! They even have Suga wrapped around their finger. Suga! And only two people before could’ve done that and it’s Jungkook or you.”

“He’s better than Gaga though. If Jinyoung wasn’t there, Sheena would never have a bedtime because Jackson would read through every book three times in a row,” Mark retorts and Bam chuckles.

“Man, Yugyeom will have chocolate milk on the ready for Mia no matter the time of day or he’ll literally drop everything and run out to the store to get her some because he can’t handle her big crocodile tears.”

Mark and Bam relax more into the couch as they talk. Shoulders and thighs brush as they feel comfortable around the other and lean in more to the other’s touch.

“Did Youngjae tell you about how Danny runs to Liam’s bedroom if he hears him crying because he never wants Liam to feel lonely or abandoned?” Mark asks Bam who immediately puts a hand to his chest.

“Ah! My heart!”

“I know. I won’t even lie. The twins stayed in our room for the longest as we had the crib right there next to our bed,” Mark lets out as he leans his head back against the couch and glances over to check on the kids.

“Yugyeom and I took turns where one would stay up while the other slept and then switch like clockwork just so one of us would be at the ready at all times for Mia when she was a newborn.”

God, they were so tiny back then. Now they’re already getting bigger. Mark can recall so many memories of those times. Of how Jaebum refused to let Mark lift a finger after the birth of the twins so he could recover. How he didn’t hesitate to help in the feeding or changing. How many nights, Mark would find Jaebum sitting in the rocking chair they had put in the corner as he’d gently rock back and forth and serenade them with his voice. The twins would quiet right away as they could hear their father’s soothing voice and would drift right back to sleep. 

Mark can feel his heart swell with so many emotions at how great of an alpha Jaebum was. How great of a leader. A father. How dorky and silly he wasn’t afraid to get just to hear the twins giggle and smile. How soft and gentle he’d be while holding them and how he’d kiss their foreheads each night since day one. 

Jaebum was always there for him. Not a day went by where Jaebum wasn’t there as they raised the twins together. Where they worked together between the chaotic schedules and life in taking care of their twins and still living out their dreams. Still following their passions. 

Mark can’t help as he remembers one photo shoot where Jaebum was doing a solo one for a magazine and the twins were being fussy that day. Jaebum didn’t even hesitate to just bring them into the photo shoot with them as the staff cooed and the twins quieted right away as Jaebum posed with them. Those photos were added into the magazine and the magazine sold out within minutes as well as trended worldwide.

Jaebum loved his family. Was proud to show off his twins but wouldn’t let just anyone get near them as he’s a very protective father. But he would gladly pull out his wallet and show you photos he kept of them on hand everywhere he went.

A hand comes to squeeze his own and Mark is pulled from his thoughts to see Bam giving him a sad smile,

“How did last night go? And this morning?”

Mark’s expression falters a bit as he tries to contain his emotions and look toward the ground while doing so.

“A...Alright,” Mark manages to get out.

“We were able to have some good moments in between my anxiety and dark thoughts.”

“Hey, that’s good. It’s better than before. Even if it’s just a little, that’s a step in the right direction. What happened was huge and it’s not something you just get over. In fact, you’re handling it better than I ever could and I’m so proud of you for that. We all are.”

Mark nods as he pulls on his bottom lip. He just wishes it was already better. That he could just get over it with some sleep or a blink of an eye. He also doesn’t understand why he has these thoughts still. These feelings. He believes the others. He believes that Jaebum was drugged. But for some reason he can’t stop his insecurities or these thoughts and emotions. 

Like he can’t get closure to fully move on.

Is it because he didn’t get to see it for himself? That he wasn’t there when it happened? Because Jaebum doesn’t remember it so he only has his imagination and nightmares to go by? But would it really do him good to know everything? Will he really not be able to move on until he does? 

Maybe it's because he didn’t get to see Jessica and beat her ass. To get revenge for her touching his alpha. Did he need to go on a hunt to make everything better? 

“I just...I don’t want to have those moments where I feel like that. Where I have those thoughts of her with him. Where I’m scared of what if it happens again? What if...what if he can’t go back to me intimately? What if I can’t? What if every time all I’ll see is her…” Mark’s voice cracks as his voice is low and quiet so the kids can’t pick up on his emotions.

Bam’s expression shows how much he feels for Mark as he rubs Mark’s arm in comfort and curls around him more protectively,

“How far have you two gone?”

Mark lets out a shaky breath, “We can hug now or hold hands...sometimes it takes a moment to not tense up or to try and drown out the thoughts and feelings but he can touch me that far...but anything more intimate than that...I can’t-”

Mark recalls the memory of the drive over here. Where before, the two have always been so close and intimate. Where they would instinctively hold hands and be reaching out for the other to touch. And kissing. Kissing was so big with them whether it be a tiny pec to a heavy make out after five slow kisses. It’s natural between them. It’s something they crave for and can’t get enough of but when Jaebum went to kiss his cheek before they got out the car, Mark ended up jerking away before either could process it.

And the damage it brought forth hurt both of them. From Jaebum’s shocked and pained expression to Mark’s almost scared to feeling horrible for reacting like that. Of course Jaebum tried to cover up the hurt as he tried to reassure Mark it was ok. But it’s not. This isn’t how it should be. This isn’t how he wants it to be.

“Don’t rush it. Take it one day at a time. And don’t worry, though I know that’s easier said than done. But the day will come. It’ll come where you won’t think about it. Where you won’t think twice. Where you’ll be right back where you need to be and you two will going at it like rabbits So just focus on the moments you can have right now. And hold onto the memories you’ve had to remind you of what you’re fighting for.”

Mark remains quiet but Bam knows he’s heard him as Mark leans into his embrace and Bam wraps his arms around him more securely. The two remain snuggled together for a few moments before they realize that it’s too quiet.

Eyes snapping open, the two omegas lift their heads to check on the kids just to find they’re not in the room anymore as the door opens from a blankie being hung on the door handle.

“Ooo, those smart kids!” Bam lets out as the two hop up as they know exactly where they’re heading. “I can’t believe she used her favorite blankie to be naughty!”

Prior, Kyo, Lilly and Mia are trying to hold back their giggles as they’ve long since escaped and looking for their daddies. Which they didn’t have to go far as right next door, they can hear from the cracked door of Yugyeom and Jaebum talking. Perking up, the kids rush forth with their tiny legs and all butt into the door excitedly.

Yugyeom and Jaebum are standing before the phone as Jin is the one holding it while the two try to promote their upcoming album and MV about to be released. And it’s with Yugyeom in mid sentence that he sees something in the mirror behind them as he stops and watches the door burst open and the three pile in.

“Daddy!” All three exclaim as now Jaebum turns around to see the three running toward them happily.

Jin can be heard chuckling as the two alphas are there to catch their children that try and jump into their arms. Right away, the vlive blows up in the comments of the audience cooing and gushing over the adorable ones.

“Vid!” Kyo says as he points to the phone.

Jaebum chuckles himself as of course the twins realized what was happening and came to be on it.

“Mia!” Bam calls out her name as Bam and Mark appear on the Vlive now as they enter the room.

“Where did you learn to be so naughty?”

Mia giggles as Yugyeom starts tickling her, “Did you escape with the twins?”

Mia squeals away as she nods and tries to burrow further into Yugyeom’s arms.

“You must be special cause she used her favorite blankie,” Bam tells him.

Yugyeom gasps in awe because Mia takes that blankie everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Trying to wash the darn thing was super hard as Mia would clutch it tightly even when dead asleep. 

“You missed Daddy that much?” Yugyeom looks like he’s gonna cry as his heart swells so much.

“Wuv Daddy!” Mia says and everyone coos as Yugyeom kisses her cheek and she kisses his back.

Meanwhile, Mark is next to Jaebum as he looks at his kids, “Let me guess, Lilly was the leader.”

Lilly grins and Mark can’t help but smile as well for Lilly is definitely like her father with her alpha traits. 

“Mommy mad?” Kyo asks as he makes grabby hands for Mark to hold him.

“No. Though you two shouldn’t run off by yourselves,” Mark tells them as he puts Kyo on his hip and boops Lilly’s nose as she’s hanging off Jaebum’s side.

“We sowwy,” they say together as they’re just too cute.

“Did you guys want to help your daddies promote their new album?” Jin questions sweetly.

The kids instantly perked up and nodded away.

“Then repeat after me,” Jin starts.

“Please”

“Peas” 

All four of the adults crack a smile straight away at how focused and adorable the kids are right now.

“Watch”

“Wa”

“Our”

“Ore”

“Daddies”

“Daddies”

“Music”

“Mesic”

“Video”

“Vid!”

The three parents start clapping and cheering for a good job they’ve done. The kids beam and start jumping and getting excited too while Jin is enjoying every second as he laughs away. Jaebum looks back at the camera and going all professional as he tells them the time and date the music video will drop as Yugyeom nods and encourages them to look forward to it. Bam even hypes them up in the background as Mia joins in trying to copy Bam’s signature noise. Laughter and smiles come forth again when Mark ends up looking away from Bam and Mia to notice Jaebum is looking right at him with a dorky grin on his face. How Jaebum is happy to see Mark having a good time and being able to laugh and smile. And how he can’t look away from the breathtaking sight. 

Mark flushes under Jaebum’s passionate gaze as his heart skips a beat before pounding away in his chest. The twins are being super duper cute in front of the camera right now as they’re still in their parent’s arms but Mark and Jaebum are getting lost in their own world that they forget the Vlive is still going. 

“You’re so beautiful when you smile and laugh,” Jaebum tells him and Mark flushes all the way to his ears as he gets all shy.

Jaebum’s grin grows more and more as his eyes sparkle and Mark ends up looking up at him from underneath his long eyelashes. Those bright blue eyes sparkling back.

“Yeah, but I’m afraid when you laugh, you end up being so cute and dorky-”

Mark is giggling away as Jaebum gets playful from Mark’s teasing as he comes forth to pull him closer but Mark moves back and soon Jaebum is chasing Mark around in the background as the twins join in on the laughter. Mark is soon caught by Jaebum as the twins squeal when Jaebum pulls Mark in close and the twins are still clung to their sides. Jaebum is letting out his dinosaur laugh as Mark giggles into his ear. 

For once, Mark just feels the love and warmth. He can just focus on the sound of laughter and feel the happiness around. He can focus on Jaebum’s aura and scent that surrounds him as the twins cheering of their love keeps him from any bad thoughts to appear. And when he hears Jaebum say those three words into his ear, his heart swells up more and more---

“Guys, the live is still going,” Jin tells them and the two perk up as they turn their heads to see Jin is giving them a look at them interrupting promotion time with lovey dovey time.   
And that he isn’t sure if the two might do more since they’re all used to how Jaebum and Mark normally are. But hearing that made Mark smile more because it made his hope bigger. It told him that things really can get better. That with time and love, he’d be able to move on. He just can’t give up. And with that happy and warm giddy feeling running through him, Mark doesn’t stop himself as he suddenly presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek before running as Kyo is squealing away again and Lilly gasps in excitement.

“Kiss! Chase! Chase!” she cheers as she thinks Jaebum is gonna chase after Mark again.

And she’s not wrong because once Jaebum gets over the shock that Mark just kissed him, Jaebum is blushing and hollering like a dork as he acts like one with a little silly dance before he’s going after him and leaving the room.

The others aren’t even mad as they’re happy to see such a scene as Bam takes over and cracks a joke with Yugyeom as they close up the Vlive together…

“Daddy coming!” Kyo says as he looks over Mark’s shoulder to see Jaebum coming fast with Lilly giggling away.

Mark slows down a bit as he’s rounding the corner so he can look back and see Jaebum’s wild and passionate eyes shining with so much love and happiness as his expression is warm and gleeful. It has Mark feeling so many things as this reminds him of the time they ran around the hallways of their college campus right before the break in. But this time, instead of running more, Mark waits around the corner a bit and right when Jaebum appears him and Kyo make roaring noises that has Lilly squealing and Jaebum going wide eyed before he’s grabbing Mark and caging him in against the wall. Jaebum starts to tickle Mark as payback before the twins slide down to their feet as they watch their parents being silly and happy. 

“Y-your face!” Mark gets out as Jaebum continues to tickle him.

Jaebum is laughing along with him before he stops to let Mark breathe and the two are still close and lean into the other. Mark lets out little tiny giggles as he catches his breath and Jaebum nuzzles close. As Mark feels his heart beating that crazy rhythm for a moment while Jaebum’s hands hold him and he noses along his neck lovingly. As he can hear Jaebum’s own breathing near his ear before Jaebum keeps nosing along, pressing one kiss on his cheek that has Mark letting out a noise. Jaebum stills, keeping his lips pressed against Mark’s cheek as he hopes Mark can feel his love and not get a bad thought or feeling. That he can distract Mark from those thoughts and feelings until his love can once again beat in time with Mark’s and Mark will never feel like that again. 

And when he feels Mark lean into him further as he clings back, Jaebum knows that he’s reaching him. That the day will come…

It’s the day that the MV drops. The day their album is released at the same time and one would think that Jaebum and Yugyeom must be at the company getting ready for the interviews and fan sign events. But no, not yet as they’re still some hours left before the MV drops. And what is Jaebum doing? Well, he’s currently holding Mark in their bed as he woke up way before his alarm. Why? Well, many factors. Nerves. Excitement. Happy that he can still hold Mark in his arms. That they’ve been getting closer over the past week. And maybe a boner.

Yep, Lim Jaebeom currently has a boner that he’s trying to ignore. He can’t help that he’s a healthy man and since being near Mark again. Since knowing how close they’ve been getting, he can’t help but have one, like he has been getting for the past few days now. And normally, Jaebum has no problems with dealing with boners because him and Mark mate like rabbits. And even if they have to be apart for some time due to schedules, that doesn’t stop them because yes, Jaebum has jacked off in a break room bathroom from sexting with Mark or even video chatting with Mark as he’s in the same boat as him. Nothing stops these two. Well, except maybe this since Jaebum doesn’t want to rush things. He likes the progress they’ve been making and he doesn’t want to back track just because he’s horny. Just because his cock decided to get hard in the middle of night while snuggling with his sexy and beautiful mate. 

But lord help him as Mark is still fast asleep and keeps wiggling against him and rubbing his ass right back against his dick. It is sweet sweet torture as his body is already reacting more and more as he craves Mark. God, does he crave Mark. He wants to love on him like he’s used to. How he can’t help but leave marks and bites. Of how he loves to worship Mark’s body and take his time. Of how he can’t help but keep going over and over again. He misses those days of loving on his baby passionately and being loved back just as strongly. 

But Jaebum has some self control here. He’s been a good boy and waiting patiently. He’d rather have Mark in his arms like this than mess what they have going because he was horny. No matter if it took years from now before they could get that intimate again. Jaebum would wait for Mark. 

Besides, Jaebum can easily solve this problem as he just needs to go jack off in the bathroom really fast. So being careful, he manages to detach himself from Mark and grabs his phone before heading to the bathroom. But what he doesn’t know is that Mark is not asleep. In fact, Mark knows very well that Jaebum has a boner because that’s what woke him up as he kept grinding back instinctively until he was fully awake by the who knows what count and could feel it.

And Mark feels for Jaebum because his body can’t help but react to Jaebum. Even in his sleep as it was just shown and so Mark feels bad because he teased him without meaning to and now Jaebum was getting up to head to the bathroom.

What should he do? Should he help? But---

No. No. Stop. You’ve been doing so good. No thinking. Just stop thinking. Distract yourself so no bad thoughts can come forth. Opening his eyes, Mark checks and finds the bathroom door is closed with the light on. Moving carefully, Mark reaches out for his own phone when his hand brushes along something else. Feeling it out, Mark finds Jaebum's wallet. Finally finding his phone with his other hand, Mark uses the light as he picks up the wallet. Mark lays back down as he tries not to think about anything. As he just lets his fingers brush along the outline of the wallet before he can’t help but take a look. Ignoring the cards and money he has in there, Mark heads right for what he needs to see. The photos Jaebum still has in here. You can tell they’ve been in here for a long time as they’re crinkled and such but you can also tell that Jaebum takes them out and looks at them a lot from how the edges were. How there’s a smudge of a thumb print on another. But you can still see the twins smiling happily. Can see the family photo of them all together and happy. Can see the other one where it was just them and Nora. And the one that is the oldest. The one that Mark had found shortly after they officially got together where Jaebum had kept secretly in his wallet since they first became roommates. The photo he had taken with an old polaroid when he had no idea Jaebum was looking at him. That Jaebum held so many feelings for him. Where it captured Mark’s beauty. Where you can see how captivated the photographer was. How instead of focusing on the sunset behind Mark, he was watching him instead. Taking a photo of someone he held so dearly. Loved so passionately. 

It brings forth many more emotions. Brings back more memories both when they were roommates to when the company was first coming together and Mark had his first ever photoshoot with Jaebum as the photographer. Jaebum’s love never changed. It only got stronger. Because he loved Mark with all of him from the very beginning. Those eyes never waver once. Always so wild and passionate toward him. Always so open and connected. Never afraid to show how much he cares and loves him. How happy it makes him to show Mark off and to love on him wherever he goes…

Bummie

A noise brings Mark out of his thoughts. As he can hear a breathy groan coming from the bathroom. Jaebum is moaning out in pleasure and Mark’s heart picks up and his body starts to grow warm. His entire being is beginning to react and the next second, Mark can hear something from Jaebum’s phone. Can hear the noises if he strains hard enough. Can hear it louder as he’s getting up and moving closer. As he knows what’s playing. As he knows what Jaebum had recorded as he had been there. To the video they recorded of one of their intimate times. And it’s all Mark can think of now as he hears it playing and Jaebum groaning in response. Can hear him stroking himself as Jaebum is getting off from their video instead of some random porn.

“Fuck...Mark…” Jaebum groans out between breathy moans. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark’s hand trembles as he has a hold of the door knob. As he doesn’t want there to be a barrier between them. As he wants to be closer. As he’s craving his touch. As his body is heating up more and more.

Jaebum wants you. Needs you. Loves you. Is craving you badly right now.

Not her. Not her. Not her--

Mark opens the door as Jaebum is mid stroke and the video is still going. As their eyes lock and Mark is moving forth. As Jaebum’s breath hitches when Mark gets closer. Swallowing hard when Mark pauses the video and their breaths are mixing as he says,

“I’m right here, Bummie.”

Jaebum sets the phone down on the counter as his hands reach up to cup Mark’s face as he feels Mark’s breath hitch against his lips and his eyes emotional and full of arousal. Eager to try. Wanting to be closer.

“Mark,” Jaebum gets out as he’s feeling all sorts of emotions with having Mark like this before him.

How he has no idea how much this means to him that he wants to be this intimate with him again. That he’s ready--

“Oh fuck,” Jaebum breathes out as Mark’s fingers wrap around his cock and eyelashes flutter.

“Baby,” Jaebum whines under Mark’s ministrations.

“Kiss me…” Mark gets out. “Please...kiss me so I don’t think-” 

Mark is cut off from his begging as Jaebum presses their lips together. As Mark’s brain short circuits as so many emotions course through his body. As both still from just a touch of one another’s lips before parting. Before their eyes open at the same time. As no words needed to be said at that moment as they both felt it. They felt the other’s love. They still felt the same feeling as the first time they kissed. They still feel that bond. That connection. 

And before they knew it, they’re both leaning in to kiss again…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. My depression hit so hard today.

Lips barely brush and Mark is letting out a noise that Jaebum wants to hear more of. As it drives him crazy and makes him want to do more. Jaebum starts teasing, letting his lips brush without much pressure and another noise fills Jaebum’s ears. 

“Did you miss this, baby? Miss how I kiss you?”

Jaebum can feel Mark moving his hands to latch onto him as he remains close. Their noses touching and breaths mixing as Mark is waiting for Jaebum to kiss him properly but instead Jaebum wants to drive him just as crazy.

“Miss you,” Mark gets out through a needy whine that has Jaebum thrumming more with need himself that he can’t help but pull Mark’s lips in against his.

Both exhale instantly in response as it feels so right. As emotions rise between them with the tingles of warmth and pleasure each kiss brings coursing through their bodies.

“Keep kissing me,” Mark tells him and Jaebum obliges happily.

Their breathing picking up a little as they both apply more pressure into the next kiss. Both tilting their head to get a better angle as they kiss nice and slow. Feeling the other out as if they were kissing for the first time. 

Jaebum can’t help but smile a bit as he can feel Mark tremble in his arms. Can feel how much kissing affects him. How he still has the magic touch to get Mark to react so fast and strongly. And now a chuckle is coming forth because Mark is whining in need as Jaebum is taking his time and savoring the moment.

“I’m sorry...I just...I missed this...I missed you...I must be dreaming again,” Jaebum tells him as he presses kisses along Mark’s jawline and neck.

Mark tilts his head to give Jaebum more access as his own eyelashes flutter and noises of pleasure escape him.

“Jae,” Mark breathes out before Jaebum is making his way back up and attaching their lips together once more.

Mark likes this. He likes it a lot. Cause right now he can’t think straight. No dark thoughts can come forth as his mind short circuits and he feels so safe and warm. Where Jaebum is the only thing he can focus on as he feels his love dyeing into his skin. As lips push and meld together with gasps and moans being pulled forth. Where mouths parts and tongues slide in to meet. Saliva is mixing, breathing picking up as the noises get louder.

Jaebum’s getting drunk off of Mark’s sweet scent filling the room after so long of going without it. It makes him dizzy as he pulls Mark closer, both moaning into the kiss as their cocks brush together. Jaebum’s hands slide down to cup Mark’s ass and grind against him and Mark is becoming a mess. Their kisses grow heated and needier as they’ve been starving for the other for so long. As they feel more alive as every fiber of their being reacts to the other.

But when Jaebum’s hand slides up Mark’s shorts, Mark gets a little tense. Jaebum is quick to move his hand away and to Mark’s hip to soothe him as he distracts him with more kisses.

“It’s ok. We can go slow.”

Mark is becoming emotional because he wants this. He really wants this and doesn’t know why he tensed but Jaebum won’t let him get into those dark thoughts as he moves to press one loving kiss to the mating bite while holding him close.

“I just need you, baby. Just like this and I can cum every time...I just need your touch,” Jaebum reassures Mark that they don’t have to go all the way.

That literally just being able to get this close again and intimate is all he needs. Plus, it’s been proven many times over that he can cum from just pleasuring Mark alone or doing things that aren’t intercourse so Mark doesn’t need to feel bad. Jaebum just wants him to feel good and be happy. 

“Can I touch you?” Jaebum asks into his ear as he presses a kiss there gently and waits.

Mark can feel Jaebum surrounding him. From his aura to his warmth and scent. Can feel his hands rubbing soothing patterns against his sides and the weight of their wedding bands bring a sense of security and emotions through Mark. It helps him to calm and relax as he nods against Jaebum’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for his breath to hitch and a needy whine to come out as Jaebum slides his left hand down to cup Mark through his shorts. Mark’s hips jerk forward and he bites into Jaebum’s shoulder when Jaebum pushes his shorts down to free his cock and align it with his own. Now with Jaebum stroking them both off at the same time, Mark is finding his body heating up faster. The arousal in the pit of his stomach deepens as pleasure rises and the noises he’s letting out tell of how good he’s feeling. How much he’s enjoying the friction of their cocks rubbing together with their precum allowing for an easier slide and Jaebum’s hand working them in the beat of their hearts thumping steadily.

“Bummie,” Mark moans out his name as he feels Jaebum bite along his neck.

Mark’s nails dig into Jaebum’s skin, his head tilting back as his body trembles and he’s getting closer and closer to the edge.

“That’s it baby, let go...I got you,” Jaebum breathes out as he ends up groaning in pleasure of his own. 

“Nnn..k...kiss...please…” Mark can barely function as the pleasure keeps rising and rising.

He’s panting and so close to falling apart before Jaebum is taking his free hand and cupping the back of Mark’s nape and leading him into a bruising kiss. The kiss is rough and full of passion. Grounding each other to remind them that this is real. That they’re not dreaming. That they’re gonna be ok. That their bond is not broken. 

That they still love one another so much. 

“Jae...Jae…” Mark keeps repeating in between kisses as they don’t want to part for long.

As both are growing emotional while reaching the peak and about to topple over.

“Baby...I love you…” Jaebum gets out between each kiss as he hopes Mark can feel it. 

That Mark knows he’ll always love him.

“I...I love you…” Mark gets out with his voice laced with emotion as he can feel all of Jaebum’s love.

The last kiss is breathtaking as they both cum hard together while it comes fast from their emotions overflowing. Jaebum’s groan is shaky as he fists their cocks to ride out their orgasm as Mark cries out loudly against him while they both spurt cum between them.

Their breathing starts to slow as they lean against each other’s forehead while coming down from all the pleasure. As they just bask in the other and find warmth filling up in their hearts and swelling with more love.

“I feel like a teenager again with how fast I came,” Jaebum gets out and Mark giggles in response.

“Yeah? Well that makes two of us. Kind of reminds me of our first video we did together where it was just supposed to be kissing but ended up being more,” Mark breathes out as he opens his eyes to meet Jaebum’s gaze shyly.

Mark’s heart skips a beat at how Jaebum is already looking at him with a passionate gaze and dorky smirk,

“You’re trying to rile me up on purpose aren’t you? You know I couldn’t resist you then like I can’t resist you now.”

Mark can’t help but grin at that while trying to move back some so he can clean them off but the moment Mark manages to grab the towel, Jaebum was already pulling him back close again.  
“I was just saying...I can’t help but think back to the memories we’ve had...been happening a lot lately since...you know,” Mark trails off as he busies himself with wiping off the drying cum.

Jaebum’s fingers rub soothing patterns along Mark’s skin as his voice goes so soft,

“I have too...since it happened, I’ve been looking at our photos and videos and just doing simple daily things remind me of you and us together.”

Mark finishes cleaning them off and throws the towel in the dirty hamper before he finds Jaebum lifting his chin to look at him. Jaebum’s expression is sincere and full of love and devotion,

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Mark asks as he can’t look away from Jaebum and is getting lost in those wild and passionate eyes of his.

“For everything. For not leaving when I told you that night. For wanting to save our marriage. For letting me explain and to try and make things right. For still caring about me and...and for still loving me. It means the world to me...especially that I can be this close to you again...I was going crazy I tell you. And I honestly don’t know if I can stop now that I got a taste of you once more.”

Mark blushes under Jaebum’s gaze and words but it makes him very happy to hear. To know Jaebum appreciates him and is happy because of him. It makes his bright blue eyes sparkle and a dorky smile to come forth as he points down,

“So is that why you’re still hard?” he teases as Jaebum still in fact has a boner despite just cumming.

It’s Jaebum’s turn to flush as he can’t help it but ends up groaning loudly when he feels Mark’s hand wrap around him. And it doesn’t help when Mark is now giving him that seductive look.

“My alpha does need a nice gift for working so hard for the music video that’s about to drop.”

Jaebum’s eyes darken right away as Mark gets down on his knees and he can feel his hot breath right there along the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...I’m feeling like a teenager again,” Jaebum breathes out before another groan escapes him as Mark doesn’t waste time and takes his cock into his mouth.

Jaebum’s hand instantly goes into Mark’s hair as Jaebum is so not gonna last long and Mark’s giggling is not helping as he happily gives Jaebum another best blow job he’s ever had…

The MV drops and straight away, it’s trending worldwide as Focus On Me reaches into the millions within an hour alone. When the pack finds out, they’re already at the company building as they’ve been busy preparing for things and such but once they get the news, they all cheer and are ready to celebrate before busy schedules take off tomorrow but there’s one problem.

“Um, wasn’t Jaebum and Mark just here?” Youngjae asks as he had expected them to be in the dance practice room with Yugyeom.

The others had raced over to the dance practice room to celebrate and congratulate them but as they already hugged and cheered for Yugyeom, they noticed Jaebum and Mark weren't there. For it’s just Yugyeom and Bam standing there with big grins on their faces as the others look around confused.

“What?” Danny asks as he feels like he’s missed something big when something big just happened.

The two just grin more and more but won’t say anything. And Mia giggling away is suspicious. But then again, she could be giggling at Sheena glomping Lilly or Liam tripping and catching himself as he runs over to greet the other kids.

“Are you not gonna tell us?!” Jackson demands to know as he’s a giddy ball of energy right now.

He wants to hug Jaebum and congratulate him too, not just Yugyeom. Jinyoung eyes them until the twins run over to hug him and say,

“Love! Love!” 

Jinyoung and Jackson pick them up as the twins are beyond happy.

“Daddy! Mommy! Love!” the twins say one after the other until the word love was said by both.

It takes only seconds for it to click before Youngjae is gasping loudly and Jackson is squealing as he does a little dance.

“No way!” Danny lets out. “For real?!” 

Yugyeom and Bam can’t hold it in anymore as they nod.

“Since they came in this morning, they’ve been all over one another,” Yugyeom says.

“Flirting. Teasing. Touching,” Bam starts counting on his fingers.

“Just like old times as their eyes have been locked the whole time even through the mirror,” Yugyeom adds.

“And,” Bam says and Yugyeom agrees.

“And, it was Mark’s first time hearing the song and seeing the dance-” Yugyeom starts.

“That we all know how Mark would react and he totally reacted and called for a five minute break that we all know is gonna take longer than that as Mark took Jaebum to the bathroom,” Bam butts in as he hangs off the side of Yugyeom.

The others all beam to hear this for it means the love birds are back in action baby! That it’ll be just like old times where the two won’t be able to stop loving on the other and the pack is all for it. In fact, they’ll encourage it as they didn’t know how much they actually missed seeing it happen between the two as things aren’t right unless those two are being lovey dovey. And after everything they’ve been through, they deserve to be as risky, naughty and lovey dovey as they want. Which they know the two will do regardless of what others think or say.

“I have a feeling this tour is gonna be something else,” Youngjae laughs at the end with a big sunshine grin on his face.

“Yugyeom is gonna have to give us all the juicy details cause I can’t be there for the whole tour!” Bam whines.

“Don’t remind me that I’m third wheeling,” Yugyeom says sarcastically as he’s grinning as well.

“You might have to remind them that you’re still there cause you know how they get,” Danny says.

Oh yeah, the pack have witnessed many things as the two would get lost in their own little world.

Suddenly, the guys all get a ding from their phones where Jinyoung is already smirking as he had his phone in his hand and sees it first.

“I don’t think we have to worry anymore.”

The others perk up at that before seeing the ding was a photo posted on Jaebum and Mark’s social media from Mark of their daily photo. In the photo, it's a close up of the two that are topless with Mark’s back facing the camera but you can still see all the love marks dyed into his skin especially around his shoulders and neck as Mark shows off the mating bite and a necklace that has Jaebum’s name on it in Korean. He’s in Jaebum’s arms as Jaebum nuzzles close with their lips brushing as he adores a matching necklace that Mark had gotten for their anniversary as it has Mark’s name on it in Chinese. Where you can see love marks littering Jaebum’s chest, shoulders and neck in return. As they’re both smiling and so in love…

Yeah, there was no need to worry now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone on the smut. I promise there will be more to come soon. Very soon as now Mark and Jaebum won't be able to keep their hands off the other. I'm talking about very naughty, risky and down right loving that's gonna come as the promotions of JUS2 takes off with their tour. Going back through time as videos, photos, dirty talk and Mark being Mark is gonna take place and Jaebum is gonna go crazy and get all dominant and snap. It's coming so don't worry. I have lots of notes ready! I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving that celebrates it. Until next time...


	9. Chapter 9

Is it weird that Mark has watched the music video too many times to count now? In fact, he’s listened to the album over and over again too in his spare time but nothing beats seeing it in person. Having a front row seat either during practice or during a live performance gets Mark’s blood pumping and heart going so fast every time. And like right now as they’re only a couple minutes away from another live performance…

Mark is gonna go crazy as he’s trying real hard not to act like his number one fanboy but who is he kidding here? He totally is. And how can he not when his alpha is so damn attractive. From his handsome chic and sexy looks to those wild and passionate eyes. The way he moves when he dances is another captivating factor and don’t get him started with his voice. God, his voice alone could send him over the edge and light up every nerve of his body. And yes, just this morning he had jumped Jaebum in bed within seconds of watching the music video once more and gave Jaebum a nice surprise. But hey, at least he helped Jaebum warm up his voice.

Now Mark is finding it hard not to react as his body is already thrumming with need for Jaebum again. Like how did he even go two weeks without this intimacy because Mark feels like he needs Jaebum like one needs oxygen or he’s gonna die. 

God he’s so in love with Lim Jaebeom.

“Daddy!” Lilly and Kyo perk up as they point to the screen.

The three of them are backstage watching on the big screen as Jaebum is now seen on stage with Yugyeom as the live performance is starting. Mark has to bite his lip to not voice the things he wants to do to this man in front of his kids.

But it’s getting harder and harder to do so as the camera pans out to get a better view of them and it does not help as Mark’s eyes follow Jaebum’s hands movements down his body. Of when Jaebum goes down to the ground in such a suited attire before they’re up again and he’s looking too good as he sings, ‘focus on me, to night, all night’ while looking directly at the camera with those eyes. 

The twins are having fun though. They’re dancing cutely and trying to sing along as they stop every few seconds to say Daddy or Yuggie as they point and clap. Which Mark records of course but after he saves the video, he pulls up Jaebum’s name to send him a text that he knows Jaebum will check once he gets off the stage.

‘You’ve got my attention Bummie because tonight it’ll be me, you, and the bed all night.’  
It’s cheesy and a bit dorky but it’s totally romantic sappiness as Mark took some of the lyrics and came up with this pickup line that Mark happily sends as he knows Jaebum is gonna react to it with a groan while a smirk forms afterwards.

And Mark’s not wrong as the song soon ends and the two are on stage catching their breaths before the performance is over and they walk off stage to monitor their performance they’ve just done and to catch a break before the interview. And it’s at that moment that Jaebum checks his phone to see if he got a text or anything from Mark and when he finds he does, his heart beats so fast as what he reads.

Yugyeom hears the low groan coming from Jaebum and turns away from the monitor to see Jaebum is malfunctioning here before a smirk is forming and Yugyeom is snorting,

“You’re so obvious right now you know that?”

Jaebum doesn’t care though as he shows Yugyeom his text,

“Do you know what this means?” he asks him and Yugyeom’s eyes go wide at reading the text.

“Dude, I didn’t need to know you and Mark would be fucking later---wait, does this mean what I think it means? Like all the way?” Yugyeom is now getting excited as he taps the screen.

Jaebum’s smirk growing with his eyes sparkling tell Yugyeom everything as Jaebum pulls his phone back toward himself,

“He wants to go all the way with me.”

“Bro, I’m happy for you two,” Yugyeom claps him on the back gently as this is joyous news.

As this is something over the span of the last few days that has been building and building between them. Where they can barely keep their hands off the other now just like old times and if Mark is sending him this, he knows Mark is ready. That Mark doesn’t just throw words out there to tease as he thinks carefully over his words before saying them. 

“It’s also good that it’ll still be at your guy’s home before we leave tomorrow morning because having sex on an airplane would be hella hard and I doubt you two could wait to get to the hotel. But then again, we still have a long day to get through so I don’t know how you two are gonna be able to hold back-”

Yugyeom is so right. How is he gonna be able to focus now?! Already, he’s getting a boner and that’s not a good thing in this suited attire as it’ll totally be noticeable. 

“Quick, tell me something to distract me,” Jaebum tells Yugyeom.

Yugyeom tries to think fast as he’s stumbling out words, 

“Um...ok...ok...think of grandmas naked-”

Jaebum’s expression instantly goes into one of horror as Yugyeom tries to think of something else while not laughing, 

“Or or...Mark with another man...oh wait, that’s a bad idea, don’t think about that! I don’t why I even said that!”

Yugyeom starts waving his hands in panic but it’s too late as Jaebum’s expression is now getting angry and jealous. Yugyeom scrambles for his own phone as he’s quick to go to his photos and finds one of the twins that he shoves into Jaebum’s face,

“Look! Your children!” 

Right away, Jaebum perks up and a smile comes forth as he takes in the cute photo of the twins smiling as they’re playing in the sand.

Yugyeom sighs in relief at dodging that one before it could escalate.

“We good now?” Yugyeom asks as he’s tired.

Jaebum nods, “Thanks man.”

Another ding comes through on Jaebum’s phone,

‘Fuck, you got me so wet, Bummie.’

Boner mode activated as Jaebum curses under his breath and his eyes darken in arousal. 

“Not good,” Jaebum ends up getting out and Yugyeom’s eyebrows frown in confusion as he had used that chance to text Bam real fast.

Yugyeom doesn’t even have to ask as he’s going to lift his head from his phone and spots it right away.

“Dude!” 

“Don’t point at it!” Jaebum smacks Yugyeom’s hand away before anyone else would notice.

“How can I not?! It’s so noticeable!” Yugyeom loudly whispers.

“I can’t help it when Mark is sending me naughty texts!” 

“We literally have an interview in less than five,” Yugyeom throws back as he huddles close to try and cover him.

“You think I don’t know this?!” 

“Are you two ok? Was the performance not to your liking?” the producer of the T.V. broadcasting comes forth.

Jaebum and Yugyeom both gasp as they whip around to see the man coming closer. Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to move Yugyeom to stand a bit in front of him as they both clear their throats.

“No, everything is perfect!” Yugyeom says while nodding his head too enthusiastically.

“Our apologies, we were discussing something off topic is all,” Jaebum tells him and luckily the man is kind and doesn’t ask anymore questions.

“I’m glad. The interview will start soon so if you need any touch ups on makeup or a bathroom break, please take one before heading back on stage.”

The two thank him with a polite bow before the man moves away and both sigh in relief. Jaebum leans his head against Yugyeom’s back as he breathes out,

“I think that scared my boner away,” he whispers and Yugyeom starts laughing in amusement,

“Nothing stops you two though.”

Jaebum’s phone dings again.

“Oh no! Give me that!” Yugyeom says as he takes Jaebum’s phone and puts it into his pocket.

Jaebum tries to protest as he reaches out for it, “But wait, it could be important.”

“You can have it back after the interview, let’s go,” Yugyeom says as he helps to lead Jaebum toward the stylists that were already coming their way to do some touch ups.

Meanwhile, Mark pouts as he exits the bathroom when he gets no response from Jaebum. It says he saw the first two texts but no reply and he didn’t even look at the photo attachment. Does he know how hard it was to get that angle?! 

Then again, he’s probably being rushed in doing touch ups and talking with the producer or host as they get ready for the interview so he can’t be too upset. Still, this is fucking torture because he’s definitely wet, horny and his hole is throbbing for some dick right now. And having to walk back like everything is fine and dandy and back into the break room where Jin is giving him a knowing look, does not help the flush he’s already got going on.

“Look! Look! Daddy!” Kyo and Lilly point to the screen as the two come on stage and the interview is about to go live.

Jin’s chuckling behind him on the couch is not helping either.

“Does he always sit like that? I thought he liked to man-spread,” Jin teases.

Why is Jin making it worse for him?! Cause now all Mark can think about is that Jaebum might have a boner and is trying to hide it by putting one leg over the other. But he quickly moves his leg back some so that his ankle is resting on his other knee so there is absolutely no view of his crotch whatsoever. And the way Jaebum is gripping his ankle as he acts completely professional answers all of Mark’s questions.

He does.

Mark can tell as Jaebum keeps wiggling a bit in his seat though to others it just looks like he’s adjusting himself to get more comfortable. That him looking elsewhere while the host talks cause he’s thinking about someone while still trying to pay attention. By the way Yugyeom is being the main talker right now when it’s usually Jaebum since he’s the leader. 

Mark gave Jaebum a boner! But he doesn’t realize he’s given Jaebum three boners by this point. 

But after a while, Jaebum seems to be more talkative as they get into the reason behind the album and of course when it’s about Mark, Jaebum is fully focused on that.

“Just like how the majority of my songs are about Mark, the album is about him too.”

Jaebum looks so happy as he says it. 

“Jaebum can’t help but wax poetry of his mate,” Yugyeom teases with a grin of his own.

Jaebum doesn’t even deny it as the host coos.

“Mark Tuan is your mate right? I admit that I’m a huge fan of you two as I love seeing the daily photos you guys will post together.”

“I’m not the only one who is a romantic as Mark is the one behind the daily photos idea and I look forward to them myself.”

The audience all react to that as they think Jaebum and Mark are just adorable and sexy together. Like talk about one powerful couple.

“He even made that song for you to propose to you with but you ended up ruining the surprise while trying to surprise him yourself and it turned into something very romantic and magical,” the hosts continues and Jaebum beams as he recalls it.

“So glad I had that on Vlive,” Yugyeom adds as the audience agrees with him.

“They’re very passionate about each other. A perfect match indeed,” Yugyeom keeps going before turning to Jaebum,

“Tell them about how Mark went to surprise you with flowers to celebrate our first live performance and you were giddy with excitement at surprising him with your own flowers that both you dorks revealed the flowers at the same time.”

“You got him flowers too?” The host asked back.

Jaebum looks so excited to talk about Mark as you can tell he can talk about Mark all day, every day.

“My husband is such a great mate. Not only in caring for our twins but being so supportive of me and just all around amazing. And I love seeing him smile so I couldn’t resist in getting him flowers that just happened to be the same thing Mark was thinking that day.”

“So that’s the backstory to that one photo as you both had flowers and shared a kiss,” the host lets out in juicy detail.

“I’m glad Youngjae was able to capture the moment for us as Mark was breathtaking as always,” Jaebum can’t help but boast about his lover.

“Mark’s probably gushing right now backstage,” Yugyeom teases and the host perks up,

“Wait, Mark is here right now?”

The two nod and the host is shocked, “Why didn’t anyone tell me?! I would love to meet your mate! Oh, tell me the twins are here too.” 

She’s already looking around as she waits for Mark to appear from backstage. The audience is getting super excited as they had no idea either.

“He’s been with us since the first performance and will be with us on tour as well as hosting some of our shows,” Yugyeom explains as they wait.

And sure enough, Mark is suddenly appearing with Kyo hanging off his side and Lilly holding Mark’s hand while walking toward the others. Jaebum goes all eye smile as he takes in the three and the audience eats up the loving scene. As they watch the twins call out for their father and go to hug him right away before Jaebum and Mark share a sweet kiss on live t.v. without a care of what the world would think.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets with a dorky grin.

“Hey Bummie,” Mark greets back with a cute giggle as Jaebum is already having him sit close to him.

Yugyeom scoots over to make room as Lilly and Kyo make Yugyeom’s lap their seat and are perfectly content with being cute for the cameras and audience. Which they continue to do the rest of the interview as Jaebum and Yugyeom talk more about their album and touring. All while Jaebum has to be the romantic sap that he is and keep looking at Mark. How he has their hands intertwined and gently stroking the back of Mark’s hand with his thumb. Or how he has to bring their intertwined hands up so he can press kisses to the wedding band on Mark’s ring finger. How you can see in his eyes how in love and devoted he is to Mark. That the twins vouch for as they get back on the topic of Jaebum and Mark’s love and how the twins find it as the best love story to any disney movie ever. 

The show has ended and after the cameras are turned off and thanking the audience, they spend some time talking with the host and producer as Jin takes over for them so they can gather their things and take a moment of break before heading off to more of their busy schedule today. So as Mark is with the twins in the break room feeding them little snacks and sharing a drink, Jaebum is in the bathroom where he finally has his phone back and looks at what he received earlier. Which was a photo attachment and a good call on Yugyeom’s part to not let him see it beforehand because that interview would not have happened because Jaebum is seconds away from pulling Mark into the bathroom right now.

God, Jaebum can’t look away either as the photo before him is of Mark standing in front of this very bathroom mirror with his bottom half completely exposed and one leg up on the counter as he’s showing Jaebum how wet he is. How swiping two fingers from his free hand clearly shows the clear liquid coating them and how some slick is even dripping off his hand and toward the sink. 

Jaebum is rock hard right now for the fourth time but luckily he’s in a different attire that he can cover it up easier but still. His cock is throbbing to be inside Mark and he wants to do it now. But he can’t cause they’re already about to leave to head to the van and off to a photo shoot. That doesn’t stop him though from getting Mark riled up like he is. He unzips his pants and pulls out his hard cock as he strokes himself a few times before taking a photo of himself giving Mark that look through the mirror with the caption,

‘Can already feel you wrapped around me. It’s all yours baby. Only you can get me like this.’

He just has his pants fixed and adjusting himself when he hears a ding coming from his phone.

Mark: ‘I want your cock inside me so bad. This isn’t fair, Bummie. I know you’re smirking in there.’

He is. In fact, Mark can see it now as Jaebum leaves the bathroom and can see how affected Mark is. Oh, it’s so gonna be on when they get to the car. But first, Mark wants to up the ante by pretending to just be leaning over to grab his drink and purposely present his ass in Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum has to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud as he’s totally eyeing that juicy ass and thick thighs with his hands itching to touch.

It’s Mark’s turn to smirk as he looks over his shoulder to see how he’s affecting him and pleased with the outcome. But when he goes to stand back up properly and move, he finds Jaebum pulling him back into him and Mark can feel his hard cock against his ass. Can feel Jaebum pressing a kiss to the mating bite that he knows will drive Mark wild before whispering into his ear,

“Two can play at this game, baby and I’m gonna have you begging by the end of the night.”

Fuck, Jaebum is getting all alpha and dominant with him as his hands grip his hips possessively and lets loose a low growl against his ear before tugging on one of Mark’s earrings. And why does it have to be tonight? Mark is ready to beg right now--

“The van is outside waiting for us,” Jin’s voice is heard that pulls them out of their little world.

Yugyeom is currently finishing up his face call with Bam and Mia while Lilly and Kyo finish up their snack nearby. Ah, that’s right. They still have things to do today. 

“Drink?” Lilly asks and Mark uncaps his drink to carefully share it with her.

Jaebum uses that time to make sure he’s covered with his hoodie before helping to clean off Kyo’s hands and share his own drink with him. Both seem perfectly fine as they leave the room with the twins and Yugyeom but on the inside they’re having a hard time controlling themselves. As their bodies are still heated and thrumming with a burning need. As they can’t help but reach out for the other with Jaebum subtly brushing his hand along Mark’s lower back and ass. As Mark moves his hand back just as subtly to brush against Jaebum’s thigh while the two remain close going down the hallway with Jin leading the way. Neither Wonho or Jaehyun say anything along with the other bodyguards but the two do get a little riskier as they’re entering bigger hallways and almost to the entrance. Where the twins are oblivious as they hang off their parent’s side and getting sleepy while Jaebum keeps a hold of Mark’s hip with his free hand and Mark going slow on purpose so he can remain close as possible. As he can still feel Jaebum’s cock rubbing against his ass.

They end up outside where there are fans all around and cameras flashing but no one suspects what’s going on as they go into professional mode and smile and wave at the others. The twins aren’t phased anymore by all the cheering and flashes as their eyes are closed and heads grow heavy as sleep soon awaits them. Mark and Jaebum part long enough to get into the van after saying goodbye to the fans and putting the twins securely into their seats in the middle row. Yugyeom goes toward the front with Jin as the driver waits for everyone to sit down. Mark and Jaebum go to the back row where they have the most privacy and tinted windows so no one can see what they might be doing back there. And as the van starts to head off, you can bet that the two are both thinking the same thing as it’ll take them some time to get to the photo shoot. As Mark slides his hand up slowly along Jaebum’s thigh while Jaebum is already planting kisses against Mark’s neck.

They’re about to get real naughty in the van…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you guys think there's only gonna be one car sex scene...nope. There's two but first, we shall see how this one goes down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Smut has arrived. Was able to ignore reality for a bit. Now I have to go to work. *Sigh* Hope you guys enjoy!

Yugyeom is gently moving his head to the music as he has headphones in while Jin is busy focusing on his phone as he reviews the busy schedules and answers emails and texts as he’s unphased by what might be going on in the back. All while the twins are fast asleep for nap time and nothing can disturb them. Not even with what their parents are up to as Mark digs nails into Jaebum’s inner thigh when Jaebum applies more pressure against his neck with a bite.

Mark is biting his own lip hard to keep the noises at bay but he might end up failing if Jaebum keeps this up. But Mark is also trying to get Jaebum to react more. To hear him groan into his ear that he lets out at this moment when Mark cups him through his pants.

“So needy baby. You want my cock that bad?” he breathes out into Mark’s ear as hands wander along his body.

Mark is getting lost in their own little world that it’s like they’re not even in a van with people only a few rows before them. It’s just them two and Mark is not holding back.

“Nnn, I want it. I want you,” Mark says as he squeezes and teases Jaebum’s cock through the material.

Jaebum’s touch becomes more passionate and possessive before he’s moving Mark to straddle him. Mark whines as he’s taken away from touching where he wants but soon he’s burying his face into Jaebum’s shoulder to muffle his sounds as Jaebum grinds up against him. Jaebum’s hands knead Mark’s ass as he slides them together and Mark can feel the outline of Jaebum’s cock against his cheeks.   
“Mmm...yeah...yeah...please,” Mark lets out as quietly as he can while the sweet friction thrums pleasure throughout his body.

Jaebum’s smirk is felt against Mark’s ear though as Jaebum isn’t done teasing.

“But we’re in the van, Mark. Anyone could easily turn around and see us,” he states as he plants kisses where he can reach as Mark still rests his face against his shoulder.

“Don’t care...I missed you...need you…” Mark manages to get out as his own hands wander and he’s grinding back down against Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyelashes flutter and his eyes close as he relishes in the pleasure coursing through him for a moment. As he tries hard to control himself when he wants the same thing Mark wants. But he doesn’t want to do that in the van. He wants to make love to Mark in their bed because once he starts, he’s not stopping after just one round. He wants them both to be able to savor the moment of being connected intimately like that again after so long. But it was really hard not to cave when you have Mark begging so sweetly in his ear and driving him further up the wall.

“So wet, Bummie...so ready for you,” Mark moans into his ear as he’s determined now to get what he wants.

As he starts to undo his pants and strip his bottom half right then and there. Jaebum can feel his heart beating faster at Mark’s eagerness and thrill of knowing how much Mark wants him but he doesn’t want everyone else to see him so he’s quick to grab the blanket next to them to provide cover. It takes only seconds for Mark to get out of the skin tight pants as he’s that determined to get Jaebum inside him. He’s hovering over Jaebum’s lap and Jaebum can see the slick sliding down his thighs now and some dripping down to coat his own pants.

There’s no way they can’t smell Mark’s sweet scent filling up the van. Or is Jaebum just that affected by Mark? 

Jaebum doesn’t have time to think as Mark is leading one of Jaebum’s hands to his hole while he leans forward and nips and kisses along Jaebum’s neck.

“Want you so bad, Bummie. Got me so fucking wet for you. Got me aching…” 

Jaebum’s fingers circle Mark’s tight heat and he can feel it twitch under his ministrations. Can feel Mark leaking more and pushing back to get him inside.

“Even fingered myself earlier thinking of you. Wanted you to barge into the bathroom after I sent you the photo and take me right there-”

“Ah...fuck,” Jaebum moans out as he’s definitely getting riled up from Mark’s dirty talk.  
Mark always knows what buttons to push. On what to say and do to get him seconds from losing control every time. And most of the time it’s just from giving him that look. Or right now as he’s pulling him into a kiss with his hands trailing over the necklace while pushing his ass back onto his fingers.

Jaebum can’t resist him. He never could even if he tried and he doesn’t want to try. He always wants Mark. Always wants to be close like this. To have this special and passionate bond with him. And as he breathes in Mark’s air with the next kiss, he slides two fingers right into Mark’s heat.

Mark’s breath hitches and a muffled noise isn’t heard by the others as the driver of the van has graciously turned up the volume of the radio but to Jaebum, he can hear every single noise from Mark. From how Mark sighs in relief at having Jaebum’s fingers enter him as he’s been touched starved for so long. As he’s been craving Jaebum inside and out and is falling apart just to come back together again. 

Mark’s noises pick up as Jaebum’s fingers move inside him. He can’t help it as he feels so good. As Jaebum stretches and pokes at his walls that clamp down and try to keep him inside. Try to get him in deeper. How Mark trembles under his ministrations and becomes needier with kisses and practically riding Jaebum’s fingers now.

Jaebum eats up every sound. His tongue tangling with Mark’s, saliva mixing as the kiss is just as dirty as hearing the sound of how wet Mark is squelching in their ears. At how Jaebum encourages it by teasing more with his fingers. It’s so naughty. So thrilling at doing something like this in the back of the van. 

It’s so them.

Mark is leaking precum all over the front of Jaebum’s hoodie as he’s soaking his lap but Jaebum is all for it. He wants more of it. He wants to reek of Mark just as much as he wants Mark to reek of him. To be filled with his cum.

Mark moans into his mouth when Jaebum takes his other hand and starts stroking him at the same time as fingering him. Mark tries to protest as the pleasure rises too fast. He ends up breaking the kiss and leaning back. The blanket falls a bit and Jaebum can see the perfect view of Mark riding his fingers while jerking his hips up into his hand. His expression full of pure bliss and blown out arousal while one hand uses Jaebum’s shoulder to steady himself and the other grips the back of the seat. 

“I’ll cum like this...not yet...Jae...please…”

“But look at you, baby. I’m not even moving my fingers anymore and yet you can’t help yourself.”

Mark tries to focus on saying words for the pleasure and need is so great,

“Feel good...feel so good...want to be full...want your cock to fill me...stretch me...need it…”

Mark feels like he’s going crazy. His omega instincts taking over after going so long without his alpha inside him. And Mark won’t deny it for he’s totally a cock slut and needing to be cummed in.

Jaebum suddenly pulls his fingers out and moves both hands to pull Mark down into a bruising kiss that muffles Mark’s needy whine. Mark’s hands are working fast to pull Jaebum’s pants down to his ankles and strokes Jaebum off. Both moan as Jaebum can’t get enough of Mark touching him and Mark voicing how good it feels to have Jaebum this hard and ready. How Jaebum’s cock is pulsing in his hand and so warm and firm. So long and thick that Mark is about to sit down on it and stuff it deep inside his tight heat but Jaebum seems to have other plans as the next second, Mark finds himself being turned to face away from him. Mark braces himself as he grips the back of the seat in front of him as Jaebum manhandles him back against him so his chest is flush against Mark’s back. His hands are gripping Mark by his ass and bending his legs back until he’s in position and Jaebum’s arm is wrapped around both legs and holding him there while the other free hand is quick to move to cover Mark’s mouth as Jaebum slides his cock between Mark’s thighs. Mark moans instantly at feeling the glide of Jaebum’s cock slide along his tight heat and thighs until their cocks brush and Jaebum repeats the cycle. 

It’s torturous pleasure is what it is. Sweet sweet naughty pleasure as Mark can totally see the back of Yugyeom and Jin’s heads that are still facing forward without noticing a thing. As Mark can feel every vein, every twitch, every inch of Jaebum’s cock move against him. As if Jaebum was fucking him right now when he’s actually fucking in between his thighs. And it was getting Mark off. His heart beat going so fast and body flushed red. As he’s growing louder to the point that Jaebum has to stuff his fingers into Mark’s mouth and he gladly sucks and bites on. As he can feel Jaebum’s breathing turning into pants and how his voice is so rough and deep as he keeps talking dirty into his ear. Telling him everything he wants to do to him when they get back home.

“You’re so gonna get it, Mark. Gonna fuck you so good when we get home. Gonna have you cumming so hard while stuffing you full of my cock over and over again-”

The way Jaebum is manhandling right now. The way he’s being so dominant and possessive. It turns Mark on more and more.

“Every time I thrust forward, my cock catches on your tight heat...just ready to slip in and fill you up. Ready to breed you again. Ready to knot you...fuck, I’m so gonna knot you later...gonna make up for the times you’ve been missing and needing me. Gonna worship that body and take care of my baby...my omega...my mate…”

Mark’s gonna cum soon. His body is shaking from all the pleasure. Taunt against Jaebum as he’s being held in place as the pleasure is building and building. As saliva drips past Jaebum’s fingers and down his chin and neck as all he can focus on is his alpha. Where his mind keeps calling out Jaebum’s name over and over again like a mantra. As his hands clings to Jaebum’s arms and his moans are becoming higher pitched and breathier. As he’s hoping and pleading silently for Jaebum to slam his cock inside him with each slide. His body anticipating it. So ready for it to happen that it drives him further up the wall and closer to going over the edge. As he’s constantly being teased and is gonna be a mess all day until he can get Jaebum inside him. 

“Fuck...baby...I’m gonna cum…” Jaebum warns as both their breathing picks up more.

As Jaebum’s cock keeps catching before sliding past just to repeat. Just to mix his precum in with Mark’s slick and Mark is losing it. He needs it so bad. Needs Jaebum inside that he’s gonna cry. That he can’t take much more of this sweet torture.

‘Please shove it inside me...please...please…’

It’s at that moment that Mark’s eyes go wide and a cry comes forth with his whole body going tight as Jaebum purposely pushes his cock inside with the next stroke. Tears fall down Mark’s cheeks as he shakes and cums hard from finally being filled and Jaebum going all the way to the hilt. Jaebum curses with Mark’s name leaving his lips as Mark clamped down hard and he can’t stop himself from cumming deep inside him. 

Mark’s still shaking, little aftershocks coming forth with pleasured noises as it takes him a moment to stop cumming and to come down from his orgasm. Jaebum is in the same boat as he keeps Mark in place and even after every last drop is released inside, Jaebum doesn’t pull out just yet.

Mark’s body finally relaxes as he slumps back against Jaebum. Jaebum gently helps Mark to put his legs down and removes his hand from Mark’s mouth. Mark lets Jaebum move him around as his touch soothes him when he pulls out and is using the blanket to help clean them up. Jaebum distracts him with loving kisses as Mark wanted to protest and keep Jaebum inside longer. That they’re both nowhere near satisfied yet but unfortunately their time is limited. 

“Tonight baby, I promise,” Jaebum tells him and Mark nods as he slowly comes out of his headspace with Jaebum holding him in his arms.

Mark rests his head against Jaebum’s chest as they curl up close and Jaebum chuckles as Mark is planting little kisses where he can reach.

“What’s so funny? I’m loving you. Can’t I love my alpha?” Mark asks why Jaebum is laughing and looks up to see Jaebum is grinning from ear to ear with his eyes sparkling in happiness.

“You’re too adorable,” Jaebum replies as he softly caresses Mark’s face and Mark leans into the touch.

Mark is like a cat right now as he craves to have Jaebum’s fingers running through his hair and ‘petting’ him as he brushes his fingers along his face. He even lets out a purr like sound.

“Is it safe now?” Yugyeom asks Jin as the two are being pulled out of their little world.

Jin snorts as Yugyeom looks nervous in taking out his headphones but Jin does it for him,

“They’re just being dorks now with Mark still in subspace.”

Yugyeom takes a look and can see Mark buried under the blanket with only his head peeking out against Jaebum’s chest as he lets out one happy noise after the next. Yugyeom feels his chest swell with emotions,

“They really went too long since the last time,” Yugyeom feels for them.

For intimacy is such a big thing for mates, especially claimed ones and going so long without love, care and affection can affect each other greatly. Though normally it would take a long while being apart but in Jaebum and Mark’s case as they’re very close and intimate so often that it would affect them faster. 

“You think Mark will be stuck like this for a while?” Yugyeom worries but Jin smiles softly.

“He’ll be ok. I’d be more worried about Jaebum being all alpha once we arrive. And getting those two dressed again.”

“You two aren’t dressed yet?!” Yugyeom scrunches his eyebrows together at Jin, “Just how close were you paying attention to them?”

Jin ignores his question though as he talks to Jaebum instead,

“There should be spare clothing underneath the seat for the both of you.”

Yugyeom is in awe, “You knew this would happen?” 

Jin laughs loudly as Yugyeom is being so cute right now.

“I’ve learned to come prepared is all. For before everything, I assumed the two would be using any chance they could get to be the two love birds that they are so I make sure to be ready in advance. The drivers even know and signed a waiver that this will happen and our driver knew to keep the music loud earlier so neither of us could hear anything.”

Interesting. Yugyeom didn’t know that. Then again, Jaebum is the CEO of his company and the drivers, staff, bodyguards to even Jin is hired under him so Jaebum could do what he wants, especially in private. Well, private from fans and cameras. It’s not completely private in the van right now with them around.

“It’s amazing how the twins slept through all of that though,” Yugyeom says but when he thinks about it, Mia sleeps like a log as well and Yugyeom knows Bam and him have been too loud on multiple occasions and she didn’t even budge.

And all of them are chaotic and loud in general on a daily basis so it must be normal to the children.

“But I don’t want to get dressed. I want to snuggle,” Mark says as he clings to Jaebum like a koala.

The two look to see Jaebum already has the new clothes out and trying to help Mark get dressed who would rather snuggle intimately right now.

“Baby, we’re gonna arrive at the next stop soon unless you want me to walk inside with the whole package out.”

Mark gasped, “They’re not allowed cause then they’ll want to touch!” Mark states with fierce eyes.

“Oh boy, here comes the L.A. gangster,” Yugyeom whispers to Jin.

Meanwhile, Jin is fully amused as he watches how fast Mark changed his mind and is trying to dress Jaebum first.

“I’m not letting anyone else come close to having a chance of touching you inappropriately ever again.”

“Baby, let me dress you first, your ass is exposed!” 

Yugyeom is quick to cover his eyes out of respect as the blanket ends up falling down as Mark stands up fast and tries to put one pants leg on for Jaebum. Jin is cackling away at Mark’s juicy bubble butt is in the air and Jaebum is getting upset that he can’t cover it with the blanket so he’s yelling at Jin to stop looking as he uses his own hands to try and use it as cover.

By the time the van is nearing the next stop, both are dressed and properly seated as Mark is back to himself as he happily had texted the whole group chat of what went down.

Mark: I almost forgotten how good dick feels

Yugyeom: Mark you can’t type this while having such a cute and happy expression on your face and giggling!

Jaebum: *Smug emoji*

Bam: We all know I’m a slut for it and currently having withdraws so I feel you

Youngjae: Yay! I’m so happy for you two!

Danny: *thumbs up emoji*

Jinyoung: Good. Jaebum you better have dicked him down like he wanted

Jackson: Babe, they were in a van with limited time so it’ll most likely happen later

Jaebum: Why do you talk like you know what Mark likes?

Jinyoung: Because I tell him everything. 

Youngjae: I tell Danny everything too.

Bam: Just like Yugyeom tells me everything so it wouldn’t be a surprise that we all know each other’s kinks and stuff.

Yugyeom: Jinyoung answered pretty fast though...like he knew Jaebum would say that and had his answer ready...pretty sus if you ask me

Mark: Do you want me to show you how I like to be dicked down Yuggie?

Yugyeom swallows hard as he lifts his head and sees Mark is giving him a look that he better drop it now or he’ll seriously do it. 

Bam: Now you got me imagining a threesome that I would down for watching.

Yugyeom: Bam! 

Bam: I’m teasing...or am I? *winky face*

Youngjae: You guys and your kinks. Why can’t we just be vanilla on here?

Danny: But sunshine, you’re into blood play

Jinyoung: Excuse me?!

Jackson: *shocked face emoji* 

Bam: Add whips and chains and you’ll have a real good time, right Yugyeom?

Yugyeom: Don’t forget about the fuck machine

Mark: Fuck machine?

Jaebum: No, don’t put ideas into my baby’s head! In fact, now that we all know that we’ve fucked in the back of the van, it’s time for the photoshoot so you freaks come around seven and we’ll eat dinner together, ok?

All of them reply with, ‘Yes sir!’ of course teasingly and with many funny and silly comments and emojis afterwards. 

Youngjae: Alright party pooper. See you guys later!

Jinyoung: Don’t have too much fun. We will be there at seven o’clock sharp

Jackson: Bye Yien! Bye Jaebum! Try not to have another boner this time

Jaebum: Yugyeom, you told them about my boners?!

Yugyeom: Bam, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.

Bam: Didn’t we just go over this? And you know by not telling anyone means, not telling anyone outside our circle and Jinyoung, Youngjae and Mark are a packaged deal. So I can’t help it if Jinyoung told Jackson.

Jinyoung: Like I’d miss a chance on embarrassing Jaebum

Danny: *smiley emoji all around*

Jackson: He’s not answering. Did he leave the chat already?

Yugyeom: Yeah, he’s currently sulking but Mark is fully amused. Oh wait, he’s now glaring at me. Gotta go too! Bye guys! Love you Bam! Keep spinning!

Yugyeom quickly puts up his phone before Jaebum can bore holes into it and have it explode. The van comes to a stop and it’s like the twins know for they immediately wake up and rub at their eyes.

“Mommy?” They both call out and Mark coos and appears over the backseat to gently get them fully awake.

“Hey you two,” he greets with a warm smile as they’re already making grabby hands.

“They’re really your guys' kids since Mark loves to make grabby hands and Jaebum has to touch Mark first thing when he wakes up,” Jin coos.

Lifting them up out of the car seat, the twins latch onto their mother like koalas while Jaebum is all eye smile now from watching the cute scene before him. He doesn’t hesitate to help Mark out of the van and keep him close as Yugyeom and Jin pile out behind them and their bodyguards are already there in action. 

Yugyeom watches as Jaebum opens the entrance door for Mark as the two are lovey dovey as usual and it makes him happy to see it. Things were back to how they should be again and he expects those two to get lost in their own little world within minutes.

Sure enough, by the time they make it to the room where they’ll be changing and that, Jaebum and Mark are sharing little sweet kisses in between getting the twins situated. 

Ah, what a good day. 

Literally thirty minutes later and deep into the photo shoot later, Mark is off on the sidelines with the twins where Yugyeom and Jaebum are in the center taking one photo after the next. But it’s during one part where Yugyeom has to face Jaebum that he notices Jaebum is still looking off to the side where Mark is. And it’s when Yugyeom follows Jaebum’s line of sight that he finds Mark making suggestive gestures with his hands as well as giving Jaebum that look. It was so dorky and their language as Yugyeom watches in amusement until Mark locks his gaze with him and winks. Yugyeom flushes as he’s been caught staring and when the photographer tells them to change position and Jaebum is still standing there, Yugyeom is quick to pull Jaebum in closer as he turns away from him until he feels something poking against his lower back. Yugyeom’s eyes go wide as he instantly knows what it is and jerks away as he rounds on Jaebum to holler at him while flushing beet red. Mark is laughing away in the background as he knows why Yugyeom is freaking out and is having the time of his life trying to breathe between giggles. All while Jaebum gives him an apologetic expression and a smirk,

“It’s Mark, we know I can’t help it.” 

“Mark, behave or I’ll put you in time out,” Yugyeom tells him and Mark nods through his giggles.

Turns out, Mark didn’t think Yugyeom would follow through and found out real fast when Yugyeom stopped mid photo shoot and manhandled him outside the room to sit for five minutes. Mark was so shocked and in awe at how Yugyeom went all alpha and manhandled him with ease that he sat there on his butt for a couple of seconds before texting Bam.

Mark: I now understand what you mean about Yugyeom

Bam: Let me guess, Yugyeom put you in timeout too? Jaebum literally sent me the same thing! *Rofl*

Oh, Jaebum is in time out too? That means he can text him-

The door suddenly opens and Yugyeom reaches out to take Mark’s phone,

“I’ll be taking that, thank you.”

Mark can hear Jaebum whining from inside before the door is closed and Mark is alone once more.

Mark and Jaebum sulked and pouted the entire five minutes having to be apart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Hope it was humorous as it was smutty. I tried my best today though I feel like it wasn't my best that I've written. Still, if it brought a smile or laugh to someone today then I'll take that as a win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, couldn't write much earlier today as I got frustrated with everything I wrote so I just went ahead and skipped to the smut scene. >< Enjoy!

Photo shoot; done. Eating out with the pack; check. Current status? Twins are tucked in and out like a light. It’s late into the night with only a few hours of rest for them as they would have to get up early for the flight to head to the first fan signing happening in Japan where they’ll start the tour and make their way back through Korea. But who needs sleep right now when the build up of the day led to this very moment. Where all the teasing, flirting, and naughtiness reaches climax as the two stand out in the hallway before the other. Their gazes locking, breathing picking up with the skipping of heart beats before that crazy rhythm of love is taking over. As seconds only pass before the silence is filled with motion of the two meeting halfway. Hands grabbing, pulling as lips meet. Harsh breathing coming through their noses as smiles form into the next kiss. As Jaebum lifts while Mark jumps at the same time and Mark ends up wrapping his legs around Jaebum’s waist and arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepens. 

It feels good. So damn good. The feeling is magical. This feeling called love. How it takes over your entire being. How it makes you feel so alive. So happy. So connected to that special someone. A feeling Mark feared he would lose with this person before him but instead it only grew stronger. Fiercer. More passionate as it’s tenfold more than before. 

It never went away and it never would. 

For Jaebum is his alpha. His soul mate. The one just for him and he’s so happy to fall back into that rhythm with him. Where he doesn’t have a bad thought or feeling when they touch. As they kiss. As they’re able to get this intimate again. And boy did Mark miss him. He’s starving for his touch. Even when he’s already had a taste. It just fuels the fire more. Makes him crave more and more. And call him a whore but he’s so into Jaebum and is not afraid to show him what he wants. And he wants Jaebum so bad.

Mark’s back hits the wall as Jaebum cages him in and kisses him passionately. As Mark slides fingers through the back of Jaebum’s nape and deepens the kiss. They have to pull back for air, tongues parting along with their lips as they gasp in the next breath. As they remain close as lips move slowly now against each other. Just taking a moment in basking in the other. In breathing the other in. Not wanting to part as the other grounds them. Drives them. Riles them up all at the same time. Completes them as their hearts beat as one. As their souls wind and tangle together.

“I love you,” they both say at the same time and it brings those smiles back on their faces again.

As they can feel each other’s love. As it dyes into their skin and courses throughout their bodies.

Their eyes open and lock before Mark is teasing him. Pulling on his bottom lip before giving him a sweet kiss. Trying to pull back a bit when Jaebum tries to follow for another one. 

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out his name with so much emotion.

Mark can hear how affected he is. Can see it all over his face and in those wild and passionate eyes.

He leans back in, lips brushing against Jaebum’s as he says,

“Nnn, Bummie, take me. Right here...right now.”

Jaebum’s fingers dig into Mark’s ass. Groping. Squeezing. Kneading as he grinds his hips up into Mark. Groaning as he hears Mark moaning back. Feeling him grinding back down against him. How hard, wet and needy he’s already becoming.

“I’m going to baby. Gonna fuck you just like you want but on the bed where there’s a camera waiting.”

Mark moans at that while his hands move to latch onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders and Jaebum starts to carry him toward the bedroom. Just one sentence and Mark knows what Jaebum means by it. That he wants to go down memory lane where they made videos together on his onlyfans account and Mark is all for it. Already getting more turned on by each second they get closer to their bedroom. How he can’t help but plant kisses where he can reach. Hands undoing the buttons of his shirt so he can slide his hands over Jaebum’s chest and shoulders. Riling Jaebum up further and hearing him groan and his cock twitch against him with each nip, bite and kiss placed along visible skin. 

Jaebum gets them inside the bedroom, the door closed behind them before Mark finds himself on the bed and Jaebum rushes to take his own top off. Mark is rushing too as he doesn’t want to part for long and ends up flinging his shirt across the room somewhere. As they both want to touch skin on skin and the moment they’re both topless and reaching out for the other, they’re both vocal when hands glide across warm skin.

“Bummie,” Mark moans out as Jaebum cages him in against the bed and he’s leaning down to devour him.

Capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that leaves Mark breathless. As his body thrums with such need and is on fire like he’s about to go into heat. He can feel the need in each kiss. Can feel how much Jaebum loves him and craves him. How crazy he’s getting as he tilts Mark’s head back and not stopping the heated kiss as his tongue slides in and tasting all of him.

How could Mark ever think for a single second that Jaebum wouldn’t want him? That he wasn’t good enough? Cause right now it's more than clear how attracted Jaebum is to him. How he needs more of him. How he can’t get enough of him as his hands start to move and practically tear the rest of his clothes off him.

“Jae!” Mark moans out as he gasps in air as Jaebum allows him a chance to breathe just to take it all away by sending pleasure jolting through his body.

Jaebum has a hold of his cock, stroking it to get more precum to bead at the top before circling the head to feel his hips jerk up. His free hand moving to trace over every curve and dip. Ever hard ridge and muscle. Knowing all the right spots. Where Mark is the most sensitive. What drives him wild and beg so sweetly. 

“Safe word baby,” Jaebum speaks into his ear and the rough, deep tone makes Mark shiver with goosebumps.

Mark was in for it tonight.

“Pineapple,” Mark manages to get out as Jaebum layers bites and kisses of his own along his neck and collar bone.

God, Mark is leaking all over himself. Slick coating his thighs and soaking the bed beneath. His mind is short circuiting from all the pleasure and Jaebum feasting on him with hunger of an alpha that wasn’t going to stop any time soon. Except for perhaps a moment as Jaebum suddenly pulls away. Mark instantly reacts with a whine, eyes opening to look for his alpha that he finds over by the camera set up on the stand and angled toward their bed.

Mark’s fingers clutch the bed sheets tightly as he watches the red light come on and knows it’s recording. And he wants to please his alpha. Wants to put on a good show. Wants to create more lasting memories that’ll keep Jaebum’s attention on him. Make him react right away and pounce on him. So he spreads his legs, knowing he’s facing the camera. Knowing Jaebum’s eyes are already back on him. Watching with that heated gaze as Mark touches himself. Teasing both of them by circling his hole, one finger slipping in right at the surface before coming back out to help spread his tight heat for Jaebum to see. 

“So wet Bummie...you wanna shove your cock inside? Wanna fill me up again? Want everyone to see I’m yours? Have them hear me begging for it? See me cumming with you fucking me from behind?” 

Mark’s turning himself on with his own dirty talk. His fingers slipping inside and the wet sounds fill the room along with his sweet scent. His little needy noises and gasps picking up as Jaebum reacts to each word. His eyes flashing red as he likes what he sees and how his hand reaches down to cup himself through his underwear. 

“Fuck...I can already see it...you’re gonna pop a knot…”

That turns Mark on even more as he can see the outline and how thick it is at the base when Jaebum gives himself a few tugs. 

“Mmm...baby...I can’t help it when you get like this...touching yourself like this…so needy for me.” Jaebum lets out as Mark is riling himself up more by touching his cock with his free hand.

Mark’s chest rises up and down faster the more needy he’s becoming as the necklace stands out across his flushed and marked up skin. 

“Wanna see it...lemme see it,” Mark begs and Jaebum obliges as he frees his cock for Mark to see.

Mark whines, licking his lips at seeing Jaebum’s heavy thick cock that’s angry red and twitching to be inside him. It has Mark cursing and aborting the teasing as he can’t wait any longer and moves to all fours to present himself toward him.

“Shove your cock inside...wanna feel it so bad,” Mark’s hole drips and clenches in anticipation when he hears Jaebum release a low pleased growl.

He can hear Jaebum’s footsteps near the bed and his heart picks up more. It’s only seconds later that he feels Jaebum’s hands on him and moans loudly as he’s manhandled more to face the front of the bed as Jaebum gets on and positions himself behind him. From the camera’s angle, it gets a perfect view of Jaebum grinding against Mark’s ass and Mark shaking on the bed whining.

“Jaebum please...please please please,” Mark is begging while pushing his ass back. 

While spreading his legs more to try and get Jaebum’s cock right there to pop inside. His own cock hangs down with precum sticking to the sheets below and his head looking over his shoulder at Jaebum who is staring down at his hole ready for the taking. 

“Alpha...need you,” Mark moans out before his breath hitches as Jaebum pushes the head of his cock right there teasingly.

Mark is becoming a mess, especially as when he goes to push back against him to take all of his cock in, Jaebum is quick to stop him by gripping his thighs. 

“N-not fair...stop teasing,” Mark has tears in his eyes as this is torture.

As his hole twitches constantly now and throbs like he’ll die if he doesn’t get Jaebum’s cock inside of him. His whole body is raging hot and just feeling the pressure of the head right there is driving him insane. 

“Oh, but you teased me all day baby. Got me raring to go so many times today and enjoying every second. Craving for my attention and touch so you were being naughty.”

Mark can’t deny it for it’s true. It felt good knowing he can get Jaebum to react like that still. Made him feel powerful and so loved when he had all of Jaebum’s attention. When Jaebum can’t resist touching him. In being close. Where his eyes are on him. Only him. No one else. 

“C-can’t help it...needed you...missed you...my alpha,” Mark gets out between needy noises.

His omega instincts are screaming for Jaebum to take him. To be one with his alpha again. He’s so open and vulnerable right now as he’s surrounded by his mate. 

“Want you to only want me...need me...not her...no other woman...just me…”

“Just you baby...only you can get me like this...just you…” Jaebum reassures as he leans forward and plants loving kisses up Mark’s back.

Mark is growing emotional, tears ready to fall as Jaebum’s warmth and scent continue to surround him. Continue to seep into his skin and fill him up with love. Filling him up till his heart is overflowing and healing back into wholeness. 

“My omega...my best friend...my husband...my mate...I love you,” Jaebum says between each kiss planted as he made his way to the back of the mating bite that he planted the last kiss before saying those three words.

And right as Mark can’t hold back the tears of happiness and love, Jaebum chose the perfect moment to fully push inside. The cry that comes out is hitched and breathy as he feels inch by inch of Jaebum’s cock entering him and stretching his walls. As Jaebum goes slow to savor the moment as well as not cum too soon. 

“Fuck baby...so tight and wet for me…” Jaebum groans out as his hands dig into Mark’s hips to keep him still.

“Oh, I’ve missed this feeling,” Mark moans out as he feels so full and Jaebum’s so deep inside him.

He relishes in the feeling as he closes his eyes and rests his head in the crook of his elbow as he’s trying hard to be patient and not beg Jaebum to fuck him hard and fast.

“It was only seconds back in the van but it’s been too long truly...got me going crazy for you...want to fuck you down-”

“Nnn, fuck me then…” Mark cuts him off and tries to do it himself but Jaebum won’t let him move as his grip tightens and Mark is growing impatient with need.

“I’m going to...I just...I need a second cause it’s too damn good.”

Mark lifts his head and looks over his shoulder to Jaebum who is concentrating hard on not cumming right away. 

“It’s that good?” Mark is now smirking teasingly before clenching down on Jaebum’s cock on purpose.

“Mark!” Jaebum warns but it comes out more in a loud moan than authoritative.

Mark can even feel Jaebum’s fingers twitch against his hips.

“Hmm, I’m sorry Bummie.”

Mark’s eyes sparkle with love and playfulness before his breath is hitching into a loud moan the next second as Jaebum pulls back before slamming back in. Mark’s head whips back forward as his hands reach out to cling to the sheets so he doesn’t fall as his whole body was pushed forward with the thrust.

“W-wait, Bummie-” Mark tries to get out but Jaebum is waiting any longer as Mark’s teasing just riles him up more.

One moan is forced out after the next as Jaebum sets up a brutal pace. Mark’s gripping the sheets as the bed shakes while Jaebum pounds away. Skin is slapping on skin. Mark’s ass jiggling with each thrust as Jaebum’s hips bounce off of it and more slick gushes out and soaks them both. Mark’s cock bouncing in time as it rubs against the bed each time and stains the sheets with his precum. As Jaebum doesn’t let go of Mark’s hips so Mark takes every inch he has so deep that Jaebum’s cock kisses Mark’s cervix each time. 

“Shit...yeah...fuck…” Mark is cursing as the onslaught of pleasure racks through his body so fast and hard. 

His thighs tremble as his moans are getting louder and louder. Jaebum’s groans and pants mix in underneath as both can hear the sound of their matching necklaces jingling with each thrust.

“This is what you wanted right? Get me to snap and fuck you fast and deep? Remind you who your alpha is?”

“Yes!...don’t stop...harder…” Mark gets out between moans as he’s loving every second of this.

As he knows the camera is taking in Jaebum’s cock disappearing inside of him over and over again at a fast pace as his hole is stretching and contracting around it. As Jaebum keeps talking dirty. Keeps praising him.

“The things you do to me...how fast you can make me cum...only you...god, only you make me want to do it raw...make me want to cum in you...breed you...claim you...want to keep going over and over as I’ll always need you...fuck you feel so good baby...no one could compare.”

“Jae...Jae...Jae,” Mark cries out as the pleasure becomes too great and he can feel Jaebum’s knotting trying to grow.

As it starts to catch on the rim with each thrust now.

“I can’t stop...gotta knot you...fuck I can’t,” Jaebum ends up groaning toward the end as he can’t help himself.

He’s finally back to being intimate with Mark and being inside him and his alpha instincts are going crazy. The need to knot him so great that he’s trying to shove his knot in faster. Diving his cock in deeper and growing frustrated as it won’t pop in yet and repeats. 

But Mark wants his knot. Is totally all for this as his own omega instincts are going crazy as it mixes with the pleasure. He ends up going forward with one thrust and leaning down onto his chest and lifting his hips more to help his alpha get his knot in easier.

“Don’t stop...want it...knot me...knot me...alpha...Jaebum please!” 

Each thrust already nails into his sweet spot that Mark’s crying out in pleasure and drooling into the bed sheets as his head is down low and facing the side right toward the camera. You can see it on his face how much he’s enjoying himself. How each thrust is orgasmic as pleasure rocks through him and he looks seconds from cumming each time. All while begging.

“Yeah...feel it...fuck I want it...want it so bad...give it to me, Jaebum...fucking knot me!”

Mark is demanding it at this point as he pushes back his hips with each thrust until one particular thrust is enough force to get Mark’s hole to stretch more and now Jaebum is trying to shove his knot inside-

“Yes...yes...fuck!” Mark cries out as Jaebum leans forward with his palms on the bed on each side of Mark and cages him in as he gives one hard snap of his hips and pops his knot inside.

Jaebum is groaning during the whole process. Calling out Mark’s name when he gets his knot inside and is spilling out those three words as his hips are still moving, grinding now as he’s about to release inside of him.

“Jae...Jae...love you...love you Bummie...!” Mark is a crying mess as his whole body shakes with Jaebum pressed so tightly against his cervix as pleasure shocks through him and his orgasm comes fast that he can’t even announce it.

He clamps down on Jaebum as he’s blacking out from the intense pleasure and sending Jaebum right over the edge with him. Jaebum cries out himself, his body trembling as his orgasm sucker punches right out of him and he releases deep inside Mark while Mark splatters the bed sheets below. 

Both convulse as Mark spurts a few more times as Jaebum fills him to the brim with his cum. Some of it leaks out past the knot and drips down to the bed as the two can barely breathe from all the pleasure.

It takes several minutes just for Jaebum to come down and even longer for Mark who Jaebum is slowly bringing him back down by kissing where he can reach as they’re still connected for a few more minutes.

“Mmm, Bummie,” Mark finally speaks again as his voice sounds sedated and happy. 

“Still good?” Jaebum asks his mate who gives a dorky grin,

“You fucked me so good.”

Jaebum chuckles as he leans back some to rub his hands along Mark’s body soothingly. It sends like after shocks and makes his body tremble from over sensitivity but it’s still welcomed as he feels so safe and warm. So nice and full. God, he loves being knotted. It’s very euphoric and intimate that Mark enjoys a lot.

“Gonna roll you on your side, ok,” Jaebum tells him and waits for Mark to nod before he tries to be as gentle and easy as possible.

Now, they’re both snuggled up as Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark and has Mark’s backside flush against his front as they wait for the knot to go down.

“The camera’s still going,” Mark giggles out and Jaebum hums in agreement.

“Well I’m not done with you yet. Because if I remember correctly, I still have all night.”

Mark leans his head back to nuzzle closer, “You have the rest of our lives and if we can fuck as spirits then we have forever.”

Jaebum snorts at Mark’s cuteness and presses kisses into his hair and side of his face,

“You want to fuck even when we’re old? Like in our eighties?” 

“If we can still get boners then yes cause I’m gonna be attracted to you no matter how old you get.”

Mark can feel Jaebum’s smile against the back of his neck and his lips right there against the mating bite and necklace.

“God I love you.”

Mark’s smile matches his while he moves his hands to lay over Jaebum’s,

“I love you too, Jaebum. I’m glad I stayed...that I still have this...that I have you.”

“Always and forever, baby.”

The knot finally goes down and Jaebum is able to slip out but the loving doesn’t stop here. Oh no. Jaebum uses that chance to move till he’s hovering over Mark from above and intends on making Mark a moaning mess again as he tries to mark every inch of skin he can find. It’s not long before Mark is trembling and hard again as cum and slick gush out of his tight heat and down his thighs. As Mark looks breathtaking all flushed, sweaty and covered in his love. It has him rock hard just like that and Mark is soon wrapping his arms and legs around Jaebum as he pulls him down for a passionate and filthy kiss that leads them into round two…

It’s literally hours later, super damn early in the morning and arriving at the airport. There’s fans screaming outside and surrounding all around the barricades to greet them and see them off as Yugyeom is about to lean over too far while standing as he’s not awake yet. The twins are cranky and want nothing more than to sleep as they curl into their parent’s front and bury their faces into their shoulders and crook of their necks. But Mark and Jaebum are wide awake, full on grinning and practically glowing right now.

Mark is quick to keep Yugyeom from falling forward as he stands in front of him. Yugyeom is content using Mark’s shoulder to sleep against as Mark’s scent is calming until he ends up mumbling sleepily as Jaebum pats on his back and squeezes his shoulder to try and get him to wake up.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he says as he rubs at his eyes and stands back up straight.

He squints his eyes as it’s way too bright and he’s not talking about the lights of the airport either. 

“Gah...how the hell are you two wide awake right now? Bam said you two were up all night making love,” Yugyeom groans as he has to shield his eyes from them shooting out so much happiness and love so early in the morning.

Mark giggles and Jaebum chuckles while they stand close to one another.

“I’m fully awake and energized,” Jaebum tells him.

“I mean you always are when you get Mark’s love. And boy do you get cranky like the twins when you don’t have enough of it.”

Like right now, Lilly is whining and ready to cry but Mark is quick to reach out and start running fingers through her hair. Lilly relaxes under his touch and snuggles in more to Jaebum as Kyo is content on being right there near Mark’s scent gland.

“Then why ask?” Jaebum retorts.

“Because it’s not normal.”

Mark giggles at that too while Jaebum just snorts. Yugyeom is not awake enough to function ok, so instead he just moves closer to lean on both of them while they wait to board the plane.

“Wake me when it’s time to move.”

The two smile fondly as they let Yugyeom fall back asleep and it was so worth it cause he was too adorable as he has to gently rock himself to sleep like he’s a baby. 

No wonder Yugyeom wasn’t allowed to help when putting Mia down for nap time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the new album comes out in a few hours! I want to stay up and watch the premiere but my eyes are trying to close on me right now...it's almost 2 a.m. here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter and if it's boring. Wanted to try a little humor today. Enjoy!

“Ah, hello Yugyeom!” 

Yugyeom smiles shyly at the person he’s currently face timing with. 

“Hello Papa Tuan, it’s good to see you,” Yugyeom says back as he tries really hard to speak in English.

“Where’s my boy?” Mr. Tuan asks curiously as he wasn’t expecting Yugyeom to answer Mark’s phone.

“He’s sleeping,” Yugyeom stutters out the english before moving the phone to show Mark snuggled up in the middle seat next to him while holding the twins in his arms that are still asleep as well.

“Oh how precious. Did he not get sleep last night though? Don’t tell me his schedule is too hectic. Where is Jaebeom? I would like to have a word with him about overworking my son.”

“Uhhh…” Yugyeom lets out as he tries to understand what Mr. Tuan is saying but he’s going too fast.

He heard something about Jaebum and not sleeping enough but going by how fast his tone changed to overprotective father mode, Yugyeom thinks he got the jist of it. Yugyeom is then seen looking off to the side as he’s checking to see if Jaebum came back from the bathroom yet and begins to panic a bit as he’s been caught in this situation. Really, this face call was bad timing as Mark just fell asleep and Jaebum went to the bathroom. And Yugyeom being the sweet bean that he is wanted to quiet the phone so it wouldn’t disturb Mark’s and the twin’s sleep but then he didn’t want to be rude to Mr. Tuan so he answered. 

“He’s...in bathroom,” Yuyeom tells him to try and deter away with why Mark didn’t get any sleep last night cause he was not about to have that conversation with him.

Mr. Tuan says something next but as Yugyeom looks glances away to check to see if Jaebum was coming out yet, he notices a male is turned to the side in his seat from up a good way and is looking in their direction. Frowning, Yugyeom follows his eyesight and sees he’s looking right at Mark. And in fact, the male gets up from his seat and is making his way over.

“Mr. Tuan...we’ll call back,” he tells him as he glances back down at the phone briefly out of politeness before hanging up the call suddenly.

The male is standing before them now as Yugyeom eyes the man,

“Can I help you?” he asks politely in his native tongue.

The male has yet to take his eyes off Mark even when Yugyeom speaks to him.

“He’s Mark Tuan right? Like the Mark Tuan? I just couldn’t help but notice how pretty he is-”

“Personal space, please,” Yugyeom interrupts as he doesn’t hesitate to lift his leg and place his foot on the back of the seat in front of him to block the man from trying to come closer.

His voice wasn’t nice and soft either. It was warning the male as his expression tells him to back the fuck up. Yugyeom sizes the man up, trying to take in as much as possible just in case he needs to react fast and notices the camera the guy is holding tightly in his hands. 

Ah jeez. This guy must be a paparazzi or some news article or even a magazine photographer. He probably caught wind of their schedule and somehow got on the same flight as them. 

“Is there a problem here?” Wonho’s voice is heard as he stands up from his seat behind them.

The male starts to get a bit nervous as he takes in Wonho’s size and can notice Jaehyun still seated but his expression is lethal as he bores hole into him.

“I..no, I’m a photographer from Dispatch, name’s Ken Chi-”

“We’re not interested. In fact, if you don’t mind getting out of my way so I can sit back next to my mate and children,” a voice says from directly behind him.

Ken Chi jumps out of surprise as he turns around and sees Lim Jaebeom right there with a pissed off expression that is challenging him to fuck up further so he can deck him. 

“Um...I…” Ken Chi stumbles to get out but Jin interrupts from the seat Yugyeom has his foot against.

“I suggest you sit back down where you came from before a lawsuit comes your way. Oh, speaking of which, those photos you’ve been taking better not be posted either for not only is Mark in a vulnerable position right now, taking photos of children sleeping would not bode well on your part now would it?”

Ken Chi can definitely feel the atmosphere becoming hostile and is quick to stand down and abort.

“My-my apologies,” he bows immediately and then goes to retreat but Jaebum keeps his threatening stance just a bit longer before letting Ken Chi pass to head back to his seat.

Yugyeom snickers while putting his leg down as the guy looks like he shit his pants and makes sure not to look back to them. Jaebum moves past to sit back down next to Mark who is waking up from all the commotion,

“Did we land?” he asks sleepily while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

All of them coo as Mark is too adorable right now with no clue with what just went down.

“Almost. Still got like thirty minutes if you want to continue napping, baby,” Jaebum tells him as Mark rests his head against Jaebum’s shoulder while the twins try to bury further against Mark’s chest. 

Jaebum had switched back to being so sweet and gentle thanks to Mark as Jin shakes his head fondly at that while he flips to the next page of his book he was reading.

“No, I didn’t mean to fall asleep in the first place. I blame Yugyeom,” Mark pouts as now he feels how tired he is with the little sleep he just got.

“I’m sorry! You know I get clingy when I sleep.”

It was also Jaebum’s fault because he started running fingers through Mark’s hair and his scent and aura surrounded him on top of that and boom, asleep he went for an hour.

“Oh! Your father called and I answered it for you,” Yugyeom is quick to tell him before he forgot as he hands Mark his phone back.

“He demanded to speak to Jaebum though when he saw you were asleep and blamed him for you not getting enough sleep but I told him you’d call back.”

Mark’s pout grows as he takes the phone and starts to instantly do a facetime.

“Baby,” Jaebum warns as he knows Mark and knows exactly what he’s gonna do.

The second Mr. Tuan appears on the screen, Mark doesn’t hesitate to say what Jaebum warned him not to do,

“Dad, you can’t blame Bummie because I wanted dick ok? It was more important than sleep last night and just because my schedule is hectic doesn’t mean I don’t get sleep. Bummie makes sure I take breaks, well rested and eating properly. He’s a great alpha.”

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide as Mark just flat out tells his dad what went down last night and Jaebum flushes in embarrassment as he’s totally in the shot of the phone so Mark’s dad can see him. But Mr. Tuan is unphased as he must be able to just easily erase that sentence from his mind or Mark must tell his father everything.

“Are you two trying for another child or something? Jeez, you two are definitely love birds.”

It’s the latter I see.

“You really keep pestering for another grandchild I see. Well sorry to-” Mark suddenly gasps as his eyes go wide.

Both Jaebum and Yugyeom start to fret that something is wrong before Mark says,

“That’s why I’ve been feeling like I’ve forgotten something! I not only left my birth control at home, I forgot to take them since the company party!” 

Wonho’s laughter can be heard from behind them as Jaehyun doesn’t even hesitate to say that baby number three is well on it’s way.

“Bro, you’re probably already prego,” Yugyeom says and Mark flushes shyly. 

Meanwhile, Jaebum is already getting a look of excitement on his face that Mark might be pregnant. But if not, he’s gonna be because this is fate telling Jaebum to keep loving Mark until he is. And we all know Jaebum is not gonna stop loving on his baby. 

“Mmm, we should celebrate the moment we get to the hotel after the fan signing,” Jaebum whispers into his ear.

“Bummie!” Mark flushes more as Jaebum starts planting kisses behind his ear.

Yugyeom laughs, “Looks like someone wants it to happen.”

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose...nnn, stop...it was just honestly furthest from my mind since the whole incident with that woman,” Mark tries to get out as Jaebum is working on short circuiting his brain right now.

The moment it comes out, Yugyeom is flailing and gasping himself. The two look at Yugyeom confused as Yugyeom is freaking out on the sidelines while pointing to Mark’s phone.

“What woman? What incident?” Mr. Tuan’s voice rises with him growing upset.

The words sink in and Mark’s eyes go wide as Jaebum pales because Mr. Tuan has been learning Korean.

“Wait! Is that why you were so upset and down for those two weeks? Because you can’t fool your father, Yien. I know when something is affecting you and you even told me Jaebeom had been distant during that time...and if I remember correctly, there was a photo he posted too with the caption-”

Oh god! Abort mission! Mr. Tuan is gonna fly from America to Japan just to beat his ass as he’s already getting up out of his chair and calling out to Mrs. Tuan,

“Honey! Where’d I put my gun-”

“Dad! Dad, listen, I’ve been meaning to tell you but everything’s been so hectic and crazy but I promise everything is fine now.”

“No, not my pistol. I need my shot gun,” Mr. Tuan is still going on and determined.

“What do you mean I can’t fit my shot gun on the plane? I know my way around things, just you wait till I get over there for there won’t be a single piece of your left when I’m done-” Mr. Tuan continues as he talks to Mrs. Tuan who appears on the face call. 

“Look, Dad, the twins are waking up from their nap,” Mark cuts in and instantly Mr. Tuan stops to look.

Sure enough, the twins are waking up and lifting their heads before perking up at noticing their grandparents on the phone.

“Pa! G!” Kyo and Lilly exclaim and Mr. Tuan is sitting back down as he coos at them.

Mark makes sure to be extra cute as well as he interacts with the twins to distract his father further and it works wonders as they dodge a bullet...literally.

Yugyeom tries so hard to not break into laughter as Jaebum’s expressions during the whole thing had been hilarious as Jaebum was honestly terrified of Mr. Tuan’s wrath before Jaebum is sighing in relief and sinking in against Mark’s side.

“Are you guys having fun on the airplane?” Mr. Tuan’s voice is sweet to the three but suddenly goes gangster L.A. vibe when he looks to Jaebum,

“Don’t relax just yet, boy. Until my son tells me what I need to know, you better watch your back.”

Jaebum straightens up right away while Mark gives his father a fierce look,

“You’ll have to go through me first then. No one touches my alpha.”

Yugyeom and Jaebum are both shocked by this because this is Mark’s beloved father. The one Mark took on an entire school for. Mark’s love for his father knows no bounds but right now Mark is going against his father for Jaebum. Even willing to fight him as they watch the two of them eye one another for a long silent moment.

“This is too intense!” Yugyeom lets out in a harsh whisper as he keeps looking between the two.

The twins think it’s funny and giggle as they cling to their mother until finally, Mr. Tuan’s expression goes back to normal with a big grin and eye smile,

“Well my boy! It’s good to know things are fine now.”

“What?! How the hell did you get all that from just looking at your son?!” Yugyeom is confused and in awe.

“My father has always been able to read me through my expressions and eyes since I was a kid. He would tell me that even though I don’t talk much out loud, my soul still speaks through actions and my eyes and face,” Mark beams back.

“I can tell my son is still madly in love with Jaebeom to go up against me so all is good. Sorry, about that, Jaebeom. No hard feelings,” Mr. Tuan says.

“It’s ok, Mr. Tuan,” Jaebum says back though he’s a little hesitant of Mr. Tuan saying everything is ok now. 

“Well the plane is about to land. Got to go Dad. I’ll call back later, ok?” 

Mr. Tuan gives his kisses that the twins mimic and Mark giggles as it’s plain adorable. The call soon ends and Jaebum slumps back in his seat.

“I thought I was a goner. I could already feel him trying to rip me apart piece by piece.”

The twins squeal at Jaebum’s over dramatic pose and move to jump on him. Jaebum lets out a noise from the weight of his kids throwing themselves on top of him while Yugyeom has a hand over his heart trying to calm down himself.

“I thought you were dead too. And we all thought Mr. Tuan would never find out as long as we kept Jackson away from him…” Yugyeom trails off as he turns to see Mark’s eyes are closed and he’s snoring lightly.

Is he asleep?! Wait, what?!

“Don’t tell me...was he sleep talking, walking...whatever you call it?” Yugyeom points out.

Jaebum is already running fingers through Mark’s hair as the twins quiet to let their mother rest.

“Shh, let him sleep,” Jaebum tells him with a smirk growing on his face.

Yugyeom quiets with his hand still up in the air and pointing at Mark as he stares in confusion at Jaebum. Why was Jaebum smiling like that? Why were his eyes glinting in glee and mischief? 

Though Yugyeom doesn’t get his answer as to if Mark was really just half awake during that whole part or sleep talking, walking or whatever. He does get his answer to why Jaebum was like that at the end because when Mark wakes up five minutes before landing and they’re getting ready to get off the plane, Mark says,

“Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?”

And Jaebum is quick to reassure his mate with a sweet peck to his lips,

“It’ll be fine. By the way, your father called as the cat’s out of the bag thanks to Jackson, but don’t worry, everything is,” Jaebum says as the plane lands and everyone is standing up and slowly making their way to the exit.

Yugyeom listens in shock as Jaebum comes up with a little white lie, though mostly the truth about what happened as Mark really doesn’t remember the whole seven minutes he was talking and that prior. And all so Mark wouldn’t remember about his birth control.

Boy Jaebum was really down for another kid. 

Yugyeom shakes his head fondly as he follows behind them and ends up making silly faces at the twins to get them to giggle and make silly faces back while they hung off their parent’s sides. 

Meanwhile, Jackson is taking a mini break during his busy schedule as he sits in the chair and gets his hair touched up as he notices a text from Jaebum a few minutes ago,

Jaebum to Jackson: I’ll do anything you want, just take the blame 

Blame for what? Hmm...but Jaebum doing anything he wants?

Jackson: Deal

Not even thirty seconds go by before he receives a text from Mark,

Mark: How could you tell my father about the incident?! Yugyeom said my father was ready to fly a plane to Japan and shoot him! 

Jackson makes an O face as he realizes that maybe he should’ve waited a bit before agreeing to taking the blame. But he can’t go back on his word now so,

Jackson: I’m so sorry, Yien! It just slipped out, you know what happens when I get super excited or nervous and you have no idea what was at stake! It was either that or that one secret between you, me and Jinyoung that must not be named.

Oh Jackson is gonna take full advantage of this chance of Jaebum doing anything for him.

“Babe, why are you laughing like that?” Jinyoung asks from beside him as Jackson is giggling and wiggling away in his seat like a maniac.

“Nothing. Hey, if Mark starts texting you about something, just go along with it and I’ll explain everything later. We need to come up with a good story too.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at this but he’s oddly amused and by Jackson’s huge puppy grin showing, Jinyoung knows something good happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new album is so good guys. So proud of the boys!


	13. Chapter 13

The fan signing is in full swing. The fans are fully captivated but it’s not with what Yugyeom is doing. In fact, Yugyeom picks up on it as he’s talking and notices a lot of the fans are cooing and aweing when what he’s saying shouldn’t be getting that reaction. So stopping in mid sentence, he turns to look at what it could be and he snorts as he finds Jaebum is currently watching Mark with eyes sparkling with all the love and devotion in the world. And what is Mark doing? 

He’s blowing bubbles on the side of the stage for the twins to run through and pop. All while they’re wearing flower crowns. Mark’s expressions alone bring happiness and warmth through Jaebum and how he’s interacting with the twins makes it that more special. Mark ends up giggling as a bubble pops right in his face when he’s trying to create more and has no idea that Jaebum has been watching for over a minute now. 

“Jaebum!” Yugyeom whines cutely as he playfully uses his palms to tap at his back to gain his attention.

“We’re in the middle of a fan signing and you’re not facing properly!”

Jaebum realizes he’s been caught as Mark looks his way and he’s quick to clear his throat and face back toward the front.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” he bows in apology but the fans all tell him it’s ok.

That they loved it and coo at him for being such a romantic dork. 

Jaebum scratches at the back of his neck as he flushes a bit and it makes him look damn cute while still being super sexy.

Mark ends up coming near and leans into Yugyeom so he can be heard,

“Sorry ladies, but he’s mine,” Mark declares with a big grin on his face.

Jaebum’s own grin appears as he locks eyes with Mark as he’s saying this and the fans go wild with cheers and awes. 

Yugyeom is smiling as well as he playfully tries to move Mark back and away from the microphone.

“Wait, I’m not done!” Mark whines cutely himself as he tries to climb Yugyeom’s back now to remain close.

“I wanna talk with the fans about how wonderful and sexy Lim Jaebeom is!”

The fans erupt in agreeance as Jaebum is loving every second of this as his grin keeps growing and his eyes shine passionately.  
“Why do you have to say it in my ear though?” Yugyeom gets out as Mark’s feet aren’t on the ground anymore and he’s basically giving him a piggyback ride now.

“So where was I? Oh yes, Lim Jaebeom. Very sexy alpha--wait wait, Yugyeom go back. I need you to point for me!” 

The twins appear now as they try to climb Yugyeom to get to Mark.

“Ahh!” Yugyeom acts like the twins are winning to hear them giggle and smile as he’s still able to move just fine as he slowly makes his way back toward Jaebum.

Jaebum is eye smiling and laughing his dinosaur laugh at the scene before Mark is able to touch Jaebum from over Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Just look at this fine specimen! Truly one of a kind. No hairstyle could go wrong on him though this one is too dangerous as it can cause you to faint when mixed with his piercing gaze.”

Fans shout out in agreeance as Mark continues.

“And that sharp jawline and handsome features of his face make your heart race even more but ladies he can look so cute if you just squish his cheeks. Yugyeom, demonstrate.”

“What? He’ll kill me!” Yugyeom protests as he hesitates for only a second before he goes for it.

Jaebum stands there pouting as Yugyeom pokes at his face before pushing his cheeks in close and Jaebum is now making a silly face. The fans lose it in giggles and smiles as Mark has a shit eating grin on his face and Yugyeom is laughing away in excitement. The twins are loving every second as they move to cling to Jaebum’s legs now. 

Yugyeom eventually stops and the room quiets down a bit after they get all the laughter out.

“Oh, don’t pout, Bummie. I know you secretly love it. But don’t worry, it just adds to your charm and I think I’ve fallen in love all over again,” Mark tells him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Jaebum beams right away and tries to go in for another kiss but on the lips this time--

“Yugs!” Mark exclaims as Yugyeom moves back before they can kiss and Jaebum’s expression at being denied Mark’s love and Mark being taken from him was priceless.

“You know exactly why I did that. You two can’t stop at one kiss,” Yugyeom states as he moves Mark back toward the tables.

“Love! Love!” Lilly and Kyo exclaim as they jump up and down.  
Mark is set down on the edge of the table with Jaebum right there as Yugyeom tries to block them.

“Guys!” 

“Just one, just one, we swear,” Mark tells him through his giggles as Jaebum is already reaching around Yugyeom to touch him.

“Kiss! Kiss!” The twins cheer as they’re clinging to Yugyeom’s legs to try and pull him away so their parents can kiss.

Now all the fans are cheering it together and Yugyeom laughs himself.

“Alright, but I’ve warned you all. They’re gonna get lost in their own little world again,” he tells them.

With all the cheers and warmth filling the room, the two can’t help but smile into the sweet kiss. At how right this feels. How complete each other are while living out their dreams together. Being able to share their passion with the world and loving one another freely. Neither would have this any other way. As long as they can be beside the other, it was paradise. For no one else could make them feel this way. No one else would fit them so perfectly to completion and wholeness. 

Only them. Jaebum and Mark. you and I. Me and you. Us. Together. No one else.

“I told you,” Yugyeom says while smiling fondly.

One kiss turned into two, three, four before the two were lost in the feeling of the other. Where kissing became like breathing. Where Jaebum’s cupping Mark’s face and caressing it softly as he captures Mark’s lips once more. As Mark’s own hands run up Jaebum’s front slowly before fingers dig into those broad shoulders.

The twins take this chance to try and take the spotlight as they pick up Jaebum’s microphone that he set down on the table and giggle in mischief before moving toward the fans and start trying to sing.

Mark and Jaebum are pulled from their little world as they take in their twins being adorable as they bounce and wiggle while singing their hearts out together. Yugyeom can barely stand up straight from the cuteness overload as the fans cheer the twins on. 

Jaebum and Mark watch with fond expressions before Jaebum starts to sing the song they’re trying to sing. The twins grow more excited and turn to face their father who comes closer to them. Mark doesn’t hesitate to join in and catches Jaebum’s gaze as they sing together while each picks up one of their kids. Yugyeom nods along as he walks toward them and chimes in with perfect harmony as they all sing one of the songs the whole gang came up with together. It’s a song that hasn’t been released yet but it’s one the twins have heard the most recently and love it. The fans record the moment as they sway gently side to side.

The fan videos trend before the fan signing is even over.

And after the singing was over. There was more talking between the fans and them to playing games that the twins tried to mimic moves and silly dances that cracked everyone up. Of course the whole time, Jaebum and Mark were practically flirting. From subtle touches to glances and waxing poetry between them. Even during the fans coming up to get their albums signed, they were still flirting and being lovey dovey with each other. While Mark tried to keep the waiting fans entertained, Jaebum’s eyes would keep looking at Mark to see what he was doing next. Or when Mark would get, Jaebum would reach out to touch him each time. And Mark was always near. Even going behind the table and wrapping his arms around Jaebum to hang off him as he talked with the fans. Would get cute and silly headbands to try and put on top of Jaebum’s head to entice the fans further. But then Mark had to run to catch the twins as they were being naughty and trying to take the toys and stuffed animals being put in the boxes behind them. At one point, Mark ended up sitting in Jaebum’s lap as many fans wanted his signature too. Mark made sure to be extra cute without even trying to as he interacted with fans. The twins got to sign some too with the three’s help and after a few hours, the fan sign was complete and the concert would be taking place tomorrow. 

But just because the fan sign was over, didn’t mean they were for they would need to go to the concert venue to rehearse and get everything set up. So bidding the fans farewell until tomorrow, they’re packing up and into the van to continue their busy schedule and the hours fly by. 

Now it’s already late into the night and after eating some take out and getting the kids ready for bed, Mark and Jaebum lay in bed snuggled together. But neither can sleep as they’re excited for tomorrow. The twins are fast asleep on the bed closest to the wall with Yugyeom in the bed on the other side of theirs and talking on the phone with Bam. They can tell that the two miss one another like crazy and wanting to give them some privacy, Mark whispers into Yugyeom’s ear that they’re gonna go for a walk. Yugyeom nods and tells them to be safe while Jaebum squeezes his shoulder and tells him to call them if the twins wake up. 

Closing the hotel door behind them, the two instinctively reach for each other’s hand to intertwine fingers as they begin their walk to nowhere. They’re both dressed in hoodies and sweats with masks on as it’s not only cold outside but they also hope to mask themselves a bit so they won’t be as recognizable. They doubt many are out this late and they don’t plan on making it far from the hotel. But the moment they leave the hotel, they find the wind is brutal as it brings cold chills running through Mark.

“S’ cold!” Mark gets out as he snuggles into Jaebum’s embrace to block the wind.

Mark hates the cold the most and was always used to the warm sun of L.A. not the cold harsh winters that can come forth overseas. 

“Not funny,” Mark gets out as he shivers and Jaebum is chuckling at his cuteness.

Strong arms wrap around him further and Mark feels more of his alpha’s warmth and scent surround him.

“God, you’re like a personal heater. I love it,” Mark breathes out in happiness.

“Should we just skip the walk then and ride around in the rental?” Jaebum asks.

Mark nods as they head into the parking lot in search of the rental they got as they’ll have free time before tomorrow’s concert to sight see. Spotting the vehicle, they approach it as Jaebum unlocks it and the lights flicker on. Mark thinks he’s going to open the passenger door for him but instead, he finds himself being turned around and his back touching the door as Jaebum cages him in against it.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as a smile forms when Jaebum leans down to give him a sweet kiss.

And another...and another.

“Mmm, or maybe we can do something else in the rental to pass some time, yeah?” Mark brings up as Jaebum doesn’t intend on stopping anytime soon.

In fact, he’s already moving to trail kisses down Mark’s face and neck. Hands running down Mark’s body and lighting his skin on fire with need.

“I see we’re on the same page now,” Jaebum chuckles lightly as a smirk grows when Mark is leading him back up to kiss him properly.

Teasing him as he takes the kiss slow and riling Jaebum up in the process.

“Was this your plan all along? To get me naked and have your way with?” 

“You know me so well,” Jaebum replies back as he leans their foreheads together and groans a second later as Mark knows all the right buttons to push to get him going. 

As Mark nips and bites before being so loving in the last kiss while his hands pull Jaebum in closer.

“And you know I’m always down for it. So how you want me? Front seat? Back seat? Hood of the car?” 

“Fuck baby, don’t tempt me with the last one cause you know I’ll do it. But it’s too cold out here and I don’t want you getting sick so let's get in the backseat,” Jaebum tells him as his eyes go dark in arousal while still shining wildly with passion.

“And,” Jaebum leans closer to Mark’s ear, “I want you to ride me.”

Mark moans, his eyelashes fluttering as Jaebum’s fingers hold the back of his nape and brush against the mating claim as he says this into his ear.

“Nnn, back of the car now,” Mark demands as the need to connect is growing stronger by each second.

Mark reaches blindly for the door handle and is soon opening it and trying to get Jaebum into the back of the car faster. Jaebum chuckles at Mark’s eagerness but he’s in the same boat. His own hands reaching and pulling Mark inside with him before closing the door behind them. It’s cold inside the enclosed space as the moonlight lights the non tinted windows for a clear view of each other. Their breaths can be seen in the air but their bodies are warm and hearts beating fast as hands are grabbing and kneading into flesh. As lips brush, touch, meld against the other. Noises releasing into the air as Mark straddles Jaebum. As they both grind together, hands running underneath clothing and dragging nails into skin. Goosebumps coming forth and nipples hardening as tongues meet and slide together. As cocks are rock hard and leaking precum inside their sweats as they’re like two horny teenagers all over again. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Mark breathes out with a needy whine as he has to open his eyes and take Jaebum in.

As he tries to get Jaebum’s hoodie off and with Jaebum’s help, he’s now topless and Mark is taking him in more. Fingers mapping out the visible skin and running over those glorious pecs as he can feel the strong pounding of Jaebum’s heart. Can see his chest rising and falling as he breathes in more of Mark’s love. As his eyes are heated and never taking them off of Mark. The need. The love. The passion. It’s so strong that it’s got Mark’s body raging and flushing in reaction. Got his heart beating the same crazy rhythm and coming undone under Jaebum’s touch as hands helped to pull off his own hoodie before running back down to touch every inch of skin.

Mark’s eyelashes flutter, his head tilting back as his mouth opens in a loud gasp. Jaebum’s mouthing, planting kisses and marks in his wake before making his way straight to Mark’s nipples where he teases and bites. Twirls his tongue and sucks. His free hand pinching and squeezing the other as a palm is against his back to keep him from getting away.

“Bummie...nnn...fuck…”

Mark is panting, one needy noise after the next as Jaebum is trying to devour him in his love. Trying to claim his entire body greedily as he continues to grind up against him with hunger. And Mark can feel Jaebum’s cock so hard and thick against his ass. Can feel it twitching with each moan and cry he lets out. With each reaction of his body trembling in response under Jaebum’s ministrations. Of how he’s getting wetter, his scent filling up the enclosed space. His own cock twitching and leaking more precum. 

Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum, fingers threading through Jaebum’s hair and gripping the raven strands tightly when Jaebum gives a harsh bite and pulls at his one nipple just to hear him cry out louder. 

“Mmm, baby, I can’t get enough of you,” Jaebum lets out as his voice is telling Mark how affected he is. 

How crazy he’s getting and all because of him. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and Jaebum lifts his head as Mark directs him back to his lips.

“Mark,” Jaebum groans out as the kiss grows heated and fast.

As it gets dirty and noises are muffled in between. It riles them both up further. The love coursing through their veins and soars through their souls are ready to burst out for the other. Where they want to shout. To show them in every possible way they can as it’s never ending. As it keeps overflowing over and over--

Mark finds his back against the back of the passenger seat as Jaebum is determined to get off his sweats now. 

“Shit...yeah...need you,” Mark encourages as he’s already trying to get his own off in a hurry. 

The windows are fogging a bit as clothes are being pushed to the floor and hands soon grabbing the other to get close again. Both groan as bodies are flush together and touching. Hands latching on and never wanting to let go again.

“Love you...I love you,” Mark gets out as he’s feeling it so much right now.

As Jaebum captures his lips in a bruising kiss while hands move down to worship his body more.

“I love you baby...need you so much...need to be inside you so bad…”

Jaebum’s breathing is picking up as hands grope, knead and fingers find Mark’s tight heat as slick is already dripping down to coat them.

“Ah!...sh...Jae...just put your cock inside...don’t need to be prepped-oh!” 

Jaebum shoves two fingers inside of Mark and goes fast. Stretching. Pulling. Pushing inside of him. Flicking his wrist and pushing right up against Mark’s sweet spot. Mark’s thighs shake and his hands reach out to press against the window and the top of the vehicle as the pleasure rushes through his body. As Jaebum doesn’t let up.

“Jae...Jae...sto-gonna cum...nnn...fuck...too much.”

“Cum baby. Let me see it...let go for me,” Jaebum demands breathlessly.

Jaebum takes in all of Mark during this moment. His fingers slamming into Mark at a fast pace and not letting up from his sweet spot as Mark is coming undone. Pushing back against his fingers as his eyes close and mouth parts further before he’s cumming. Body going taunt as his cock spurts and he rides out his orgasm. Hearing those noises and Mark calling out his name. How even when he’s coming down from his high, his eyes are opening and locking with his. So full of love and passion. So full of need.

“Jaebum,” Mark calls out again and Jaebum releases his fingers from inside before pulling Mark into another kiss.

Both feeling so loved and complete. Both feeling the burning and wild passion between them. Mark clings to his shoulders as he feels Jaebum’s cock press right there. As they both need to connect as one so badly that Mark’s moving down as Jaebum is pressing in that his cock ends up pushing in fast and stretching him deep.

They both curse and moan as Jaebum holds Mark close. As they both can’t help it and feel like wild animals as Mark starts to ride him. As Jaebum has to kiss and mark where he can reach. Both can’t stop as the pleasure feels so great. As the love for one another is so strong. Jaebum’s hips snap up with each bounce. One hand moving from Jaebum’s shoulder to press against the glass. Jaebum forces his eyes to remain open cause he doesn’t want to miss a single second. Taking Mark in as he’s so sexy and breathtaking in this moment. The sounds he’s making fueling his desire and driving him closer to the edge. A flash catches his attention though as he glances to the side and out the window. There’s a familiar guy with a camera steadily taking photos.

Ken Chi

Jaebum can feel himself getting upset but then a thought comes through. He’s taking photos of them making love. The most he can capture is of them both topless from chest up. And that this was the perfect chance to show off more of their love. To show the world that he’s all for Mark and Mark only. That no one else can have Mark. Just him. 

It takes him back to the old days with Mark’s onlyfans account and now Jaebum is making sure the photographer gets some good shots as he even looks right at the camera. He can see Ken Chi tense as he’s been caught but soon is shocked by Jaebum smirking. By Jaebum still continuing and bringing Mark in closer to whisper into his ear. 

Mark’s head soon turns to look out the window right at him before Mark is seen moaning again before bouncing more. Taking all of Jaebum’s cock inside him and hitting his sweet spot each time. The wet sounds and slap of skin fueling the thrill of what they’re doing as they know photos are being taken. That they’re gonna leak by morning and everyone will see and know what they did. 

Fuck, it was so hot and drove them crazier.

“Kiss me,” Mark demands as his arms are wrapping around Jaebum’s shoulders as Jaebum’s hands go down to grip a hold of his ass and help him take his cock.

The kiss is so dirty and heated. Both riled up and reaching the edge fast. Mark’s cock bounces in time, hitting both their stomachs as slick coats their lower halves. The kiss gets broken as Jaebum hits the angle just right and Mark’s head is thrown back and his back arches as Jaebum drills up into him at a fast pace. Nails dig into Jaebum’s shoulder,

“Fuck...fuck...yeah...right there! Gonna cum! Gonna-Bummie!” 

Mark cries out as he slams down with each thrust up and sends Jaebum’s cock pressed right up against his cervix. 

“Yeah...shit...so good...gonna cum too baby...gonna fill you up...my omega...my mate...Mark!”

Both cry out at the same time, bodies moving in time to reach the end together and when it happens, it happens fast and hard. Bodies don’t stop moving as they both convulse and shake. Both moaning at the intensity of their orgasm as Jaebum cums deep inside Mark and Mark spurts on both of them. How both of them are captured in this moment by the camera of the intimacy between them and even when they both end up leaning in closer and resting their foreheads together as they slowly come down. Bodies still moving but slowing as hands hold onto the other and breaths mix while eyes open back up and they hold each other’s gaze.

Where you can see the love and passion that no one can come between. No one.

When the two go to look again, Ken Chi is standing there still but putting his camera down. Both smirk and Ken Chi flushes before taking off into the darkness. 

Jaebum is soon groaning again as Mark clamps down on him before trying to bounce again.

“Sh-baby,” Jaebum groans as he can see Mark is still rock hard but so is he.

Mark looks so damn sexy still as he’s touching himself while still smirking and giving him that look while he bounces up and down slowly this time.

“I can’t help...just knowing how those photos are gonna turn out...how you’re gonna be all alpha and sexy as fuck...my alpha.”

“Yours baby, all yours,” Jaebum tells him as his hands are already touching Mark all over again.

As he can’t take his eyes off him and is down for another round or three as he snaps his hips up the next time Mark slams down and it doesn’t take long before the two are getting lost in their own little world again but this time without an audience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	14. Chapter 14

Jaebum is confused because he shouldn’t be here. He should be in Japan getting ready for his first day of the concert on his tour and yet somehow he’s back in his company building? Looking around, it’s definitely his studio with papers and such all around his desk. Some even flung onto the floor and others crumpled up and thrown into the trash can. His headphones seem to be laid hastily on the keyboard with the current song he’s trying to work on displaying on the monitor. 

Oh.

As he continues to look around, he spots the food he never touched. One cup of coffee after the next with empty cups stacked inside one another left nearby. There’s even the chair that he usually sits in but it’s turned over on it’s side and several feet away…

This is just after their argument. Mark is the one who grabbed the chair and threw it to release some energy before angrily telling him that he’s taking the twins and going home then since he’d rather work himself to death in his studio. He knows Mark would never hurt him but Mark had been so frustrated and he could see the tears in his eyes because Mark didn’t like to see Jaebum like this. Not eating or sleeping. His health being affected that it pained Mark as Jaebum was being stubborn and not caring about it himself. That he knows Jaebum was pushing himself so much because it’s all for him. No matter what it was, Jaebum would do it without question. And that fueled Mark’s anger more because he never wanted Jaebum to do any of that. He just wants Jaebum. Not the fame. The money. Just him. But Jaebum was determined to finish this on time. Determined to show his love for Mark and the songs he wrote and worked with Yugyeom on to declare more of his love for Mark. To show the world how much Mark meant to him. How happy he makes him. How alive he feels because of him. To provide more for Mark and their family. To put a smile on Mark’s face. 

But Jaebum went about it wrong. He was tired, lack of energy by that point from not eating and sleeping properly that he wasn’t thinking straight. He was already upset with himself that he ended up escalating the argument with words said in the wrong tone at the wrong time.

‘You think I’m doing this for me? It’s always for you. This is your fault! You’re the one having me like this! Ever since you came into my life I haven’t been able to function properly! And now you’re in here disrupting my concentration when I’m trying to hurry up and finish this so I can pay you more attention. So just give me a damn minute to just breathe!’

He remembers exploding on Mark when the one he should be mad with is himself. He remembers seeing the look on Mark’s face after he said those words and could see the hurt in his eyes as he took those words the wrong way. Could see how hard he was trying to hold back the tears and pain that the anger took over and Mark went head on with him and got right up in his face after throwing the chair that kept them apart.

‘You can shove that album up your ass, Jaebeom for all I care! I don’t want it! I never asked for it nor did I ask for any of this! Not once did I make you do shit! And if that’s how you feel then fine! You need some air? Well, I’ll give you plenty! I won’t talk, text or call you. In fact, I’ll leave right now. I’ll take the twins and go home for whenever the fuck you decide to actually come back to!’

It was all wrong. Jaebum felt like shit. Felt so angry and frustrated and after Mark said those words and was stalking away, Jaebum was frozen. It was their first ever big fight. Where it almost didn’t feel real that it happened but the moment the door slammed shut hard, it was a slap in the face. Everything sunk in then. Hitting him hard that he fucked up. Where every time he blinked, he could see Mark’s expression all over again. Can see the tears ready to fall. And boy did it hurt. 

Instantly, he became such a mess. Mind racing with how to fix it. How to make it right. He wanted to run after him. To stop him from leaving but he worried he’d only make it worse with Mark this upset. And with him going haywire with emotions they both should calm down. But god, every fiber of his being was screaming for Mark. He’s his anchor, his best friend. Not just his mate. But he can’t go to his best friend when he’s the cause of this. Fuck. He needed to clear his head…

That’s right. 

He spent a good amount of time fighting with himself on what to do. To try to calm down but he couldn’t. He was such a mess and trashed his studio to release pent up emotions but it just left him panting and worse. He couldn’t think straight at all and wished he had gone to the others. Had called them or something but instead he thought a drink would help ground him so he could think straight for at least a moment. Just one shot to block his racing thoughts…

‘Oh, I really never did want to get drunk in the first place,’ Jaebum thought to himself as he’s making his way down to where the party is taking place.

Where Mark really isn’t there. God, it makes his emotions more haywire. Makes him grow more upset. Anxious. More thoughts appearing in his mind. Did he fuck up so bad he couldn’t fix it? What if Mark doesn’t forgive him? What if Mark falls out of love with him because of this? No, no, he can’t let bad thoughts keep filling his mind. Just head to the bar and take the shot. Clear your head. Steady your stubborn ass head for a second here.

He orders the shot, trying to act like everything is fine. That he’s not a fucking mess inside. And the bartender tries to bring up random conversation. It’s a good distraction for a moment and Jaebum tries to be polite. Tries to keep his voice steady but instantly he’s already thinking back to Mark. He always thinks back to Mark but instead of his happy and smiling face or him doing something cute. It’s that expression again. 

Jaebum’s heart clenches in pain as his chest aches so badly. Jaebum grabs his drink and drowns it back in one gulp when he hears someone saying something about Mark. He sets the glass back down and sees her.

No, no no.

He wants to abort this whole dream; this nightmare. Don’t make him relive it. He’s been doing so well. Him and Mark are strong as ever so why? Why is he dreaming about this now? Is his mind messing with him? 

But wait, he can remember this? Or is it because he saw it on the video and his mind is forming to what he thinks might’ve happened? To how he felt...or is it--

Jaebum tells her that Mark went home. He doesn’t want to chat anymore. He has no interest in her, he’s just being polite and trying to end the conversation right then and there so he can leave…

Wait...Mark went home. He needs to go home too. 

He knows Mark. He knows he’ll keep things bottled up and wait till he’s alone to let it out because he doesn’t want to worry others. Doesn’t want them to see him hurt and upset. But if Mark went home alone, he’s not gonna have anyone to lean on and just imagining Mark sitting on their bed crying alone has him moving into action. 

He’s got to go home right now! But fuck! His keys! His phone! They’re all up in the studio that he forgot to grab the first time. 

Shit! I need to hurry!

Moving with determination, Jaebum leaves the room and heads back upstairs. His emotions are still strong and passionate but not as haywire as his determination on getting to Mark helps him have more of a clear head than before. But man does he feel tired. It must be everything catching up to him now that his anger has died down and he’s been worked up and moving around without having eaten much these past few days. Besides, coffee can only do so much for so little time and his last cup had been hours ago. 

Will Mark want to eat with him maybe? They can order take out or he can bring some home on the way and surprise him with it. He needs flowers too. Yeah, that and a cake…

He hurries in putting the code in as hope fills him in making things right and apologizing to Mark. On seeing his happy face again and hearing him giggle--

Why does he feel so weak all of a sudden?

Moving inside the room of his studio, Jaebum stops right away as the world starts spinning and his vision blurs a bit. Trying to steady himself against the wall, he can feel his body is sluggish. He feels like he was drunk but that would’ve been after way more than that, even if he took one shot on an empty stomach. It wouldn’t be like this. 

Something is wrong.

Something is not right.

Mark. I need...to call...him…

He’s calling out Mark’s name out loud as he’s scared. He doesn’t like how he’s feeling. His instincts were shouting at him to get to Mark. Voicing over and over that he needs Mark. Jaebum tries to move toward his desk. The room is still spinning as he’s stumbling, trying to use the wall and anything he can to get to the phone. Where everything makes him want to stop as he’s feeling weaker and weaker by the second but wanting to get to Mark pushes him forward. His fingers touching the phone before his hand grips around it after what feels like forever. He feels like he’s moving so slow even though his heart is beating weirdly against his ears. 

He can see it. Can see Mark’s name right there but the moment he goes to push call, he hears the door shutting behind him. 

“Mark?” 

But when he manages to focus enough, he finds it’s not Mark at all.

It’s Jessica---

Jaebum jolts up from his sleep. Tears are falling down his face as he’s breathing heavily and eyes searching frantically with a pained cry escaping before the lights are coming on. 

The twins are upset and crying loudly as Yugyeom hurries to their side while Mark focuses on Jaebum.

“I’m here, Bummie, I’m right here,” Mark tries as he gently reaches out to touch him.

Jaebum jerks before his eyes take in Mark and not Jessica and the expression he makes when he recognizes him pulls at Mark’s heartstrings as Jaebum instantly latches onto him. Burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck as he holds on like Mark might leave. Like he’s still not out of that nightmare as it felt so real--

“I was there...the argument...the party...I didn’t want you to leave...Those words were all out of context...I didn’t...then the shot...her...needed to see you so I rushed to get my keys...then it it hit so hard and fast...I tried calling...I needed you but she…” Jaebum tries to get out through shaky fast breaths.

“Jaebum, breathe, you need to breathe before you-”

Jaebum lifts his head as he starts choking on air. The twins are becoming hysterical now as Mark is rushing to help get Jaebum up and to the bathroom where he throws up into the toilet. He’s sweating, his body shaking as Mark keeps him steady and tries to comfort him through it. 

“It’s ok...it’s ok.”

It pains Mark to see Jaebum like this. Where the words he said sink in as Jaebum must’ve remembered more from that night and was experiencing it all over again. 

“Oh Bummie,” Mark’s voice breaks as he doesn’t hesitate to pull Jaebum back to his earlier position.

His arms wrapping around him tightly as Jaebum lets out another noise against his neck.

“I’m so sorry...I wish I wouldn’t have left...I wish I could’ve stopped her…”

Mark is gonna kill Jessica when he finds her again. He’s gonna make sure it’s so painful and ten times worse for what he put Jaebum through. 

Mark runs fingers through Jaebum’s hair as he keeps him against his scent gland. As he doesn’t hesitate to rock them gently back and forth as he sings for him. Trying hard to not break down himself and be strong for the both of them. Reassuring him that he’s not going anywhere. That everything will be ok. That nothing will take him away from him…

“Daddy!” The twins cry out as they can finally come see him and instantly throw themselves into his arms.

Jaebum feels his heart swell at the twins planting kisses all over his cheeks and shoulders in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Oh you two are so sweet,” he lets out as he wraps his arms around them and holds them close.

“No cry, Daddy,” they tell him as their expressions show sadness.

“I’m ok now, I’m sorry for worrying you two.”

“Are you really though?” Yugyeom’s voice is heard and Jaebum lifts his head to see him standing there concerned.

Mark is next to Jaebum and rubbing his back still as Jaebum doesn’t hide it.

“I will be,” he tells them all, “I have Mark, the twins, you guys still...I’m good. I just have to remember that. I can’t let this dream or...memory take over me. Cause really, I’ve been so happy lately that I don’t know why this is coming up now.”

“Bro, you went through something traumatic. And being the leader and person you are, you were more worried about Mark and saving your relationship that it probably took till now for it to hit you.”

That’s true. 

Mark snuggles in close from behind as he plants kisses against the back of his neck and shoulders.

“I love you Bummie...so so much...my sweet, wonderful alpha...please don’t be afraid to lean on me. I’m here for you, always and forever,” Mark tells him with emotion in his voice.

Jaebum keeps one arm wrapped around the twins as he lifts his free hand to touch Mark behind him as he leans back.

“I know baby. Please don’t blame yourself for any of this. Just you here is all I need. Now, we have a concert to get to don’t we?”

Yugyeom takes a long moment to look at his leader but eventually nods,

“You though are gonna stay here while the twins and I go downstairs and get some breakfast. So take your time in getting ready, ok? We still have plenty of time.”  
Jaebum goes to protest but Yugyeom isn’t giving him a chance. 

“Come on Kyo and Lilly. Let’s go find your Daddy something good to eat.”

The twins nod as they want to do anything they can to make him feel better. Jaebum feels his heart swell with more emotion as the twins are already talking about what to find.

“Strawbees!”

Mark smiles fondly as the two hurry to put their shoes on and tell Yugyeom they have to hurry so they can pick the best strawberries for their father. Giving kisses and hugs with the twins stating they'll be right back, the two watch them take Yugyeom’s hand and out the door they go.

“My heart,” Jaebum states as he puts a hand against his chest.

He had such precious angels that he’s so thankful to be their father in life.

“Come, Daddy, let’s get you in the shower,” Mark says playfully to keep the mood light.

Jaebum smirks at the nickname as he lets Mark take his hand and help him off the bed.

“Baby,” he calls out his name as he knows what Mark is doing.

Being a romantic dorky sap like him right now to make him feel better and forget about his nightmare…

It’s totally working.

“You don’t have to do this,” Jaebum tells him as they enter the bathroom where Mark is turning on the shower and making sure the water is just right.

“Doing what? I’m just loving on my alpha--hey hey, no, let me help you,” Mark is quick to stop Jaebum from undressing as he turned and noticed what he was doing.

Mark takes a hold of Jaebum’s shirt himself and helps to take it off. Jaebum feels his heart overflowing with all sorts of emotions as Mark looks so determined to love on him. His eyes sparkle with love and devotion as he happily helps to remove Jaebum’s clothing before removing his own clothes so they can shower together.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out his name again as his voice is clearly affected.

As he takes in his perfect mate eager to please and love him. To take away his worries and bad thoughts. Instinctively already knowing what to do to erase those bad memories and replace them with healing and loving ones.

“Come on, Bummie. I want to lather your body with my soap you love so much.”

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle cause the soap Mark is referring to is the one that’s all fruity and Jaebum would say he doesn’t like it but in fact, uses it when Mark isn’t looking because he wants to feel closer to Mark any chance he can. 

Stepping into the shower with him, Mark closes the shower curtain behind them before moving Jaebum to stand under the spray. His smile continues to grow as he can hear Mark humming behind him happily as hands find their way to caressing his body. Fingers sliding up his sides soothingly as the warm water is pleasant. Jaebum closes his eyes and relaxes under Mark’s touch as Mark takes his time. Going all the way up to run fingers through his hair to make sure it’s all wet before moving back down and massaging his shoulders. Jaebum groans from how well Mark kneads into his muscles. 

“Good yeah?” Mark asks him teasingly as Jaebum is moving along with him so Mark will get all the good spots.

Giggling, Mark ends up moving his hands again and Jaebum whines as he already misses his touch.

“Don’t worry, I’m just getting the shampoo,” Mark tells him as he does just that.

Not even a few seconds later, Mark’s hands are back in his hair and working the shampoo into his hair. 

“You’re spoiling me too much,” Jaebum lets out as he’s enjoying every second of this.

“I’m allowed to spoil you as much as you spoil me, Bummie. Besides, this is a nice view back here.”

Jaebum lets out a laugh as he feels a playful smack against his ass and hears more of Mark’s giggles. This was nice. Really great actually. It was how things should be. Happy and full of laughter. Jaebum doesn’t have time to think about his dream. About the memory. He can just close his eyes and take in more of Mark’s love to heal him.

“Mmm,” he voices as Mark rinses out the shampoo and already working the conditioner in.

It’s not long before that’s rinsed out too and Mark is moving on to the next part. His favorite part as Mark lathers up his hands in soap before using them to slide over his body. Mapping out his body and teasing him at places he knows sends jolts of pleasure through him. Where he makes sure to pinch and pull at Jaebum’s nipples before slowly sliding his hand down through his happy trail. He knows Mark can feel his muscles contract. Can feel them ripple in anticipation before Mark strokes his already hardened cock in his hand. 

“Fuck,” Jaebum breathes out as his hips jerk up into his fist.

“You feel good, Bummie?” Mark asks as his voice is deep against his ear and he moves till his body is flush against his back.

Where he can feel Mark is just as hard too. Where he can feel Mark placing kisses where he can reach. Nipping. Biting. Teasing as he strokes him so well.

“Really good,” Jaebum groans out as he leans his head forward against the cold tile.

As his eyes are half lidded and watching Mark’s pretty hand jerking him off while the other hand is running up and down his body to rile him up more. Even squeezing and kneading at his pecs before dragging nails down to his happy trail.

“Nnn, baby, too good...wait...want you to kiss me…” he whines toward the end as he’s heading closer to the edge but he needs to kiss Mark right now or he’ll really go crazy.

Mark pulls off and Jaebum is already moving Mark till his back hits the tiled wall and the water crashes down over them both as Jaebum hungrily attacks his lips. As the soap and water slides down their heated bodies and moans are muffled under the noise of the shower. 

Lips move against the other, breathing the other in becoming instinctive. Tasting the other driving them crazier with need. Meeting back just to tease the other. Just to nip and pull. To leave saliva and moans on each other’s lips before tongues come out to play. Jaebum releases a loud groan as Mark is back to stroking him in time of their kissing. As Jaebum is coming undone under his touch. As Mark grounds him to the moment. Surrounding him in his aura and warmth. Remarking him. Claiming him and overwriting what Jessica might’ve done to him. 

Fingers from Mark’s spare hand slide down slowly and touch Jaebum’s thigh and Jaebum shakes with a whine,

“Do it...please...need you,” he gets out in between kisses.

His heart is beating fast but it feels so right. He needs this. Needs for Mark to take him. To correct what was done to him. He doesn’t belong to her. He doesn’t belong to anyone else. Just Mark. Just him.

“I got you...I’m here,” Mark reassures as fingers circle Jaebum’s rim.

As fingers start to enter him and Jaebum feels the stretch and burn but it grounds him. Makes him push back to take Mark’s fingers in faster. Wanting to get Mark inside him now. 

“Just do it...I can take it,” Jaebum urges but Mark calms him by pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Easing the urge just a bit by distracting him with kissing as he works his fingers inside him. Curling his fingers and hitting a spot inside of Jaebum that has him groaning loudly.

“Mark,” Jaebum feels like he’s gonna cry.

Whether it be from his emotions. The nightmare or because of how much he needs and loves Mark, he can’t help it as tears fall. And when Mark reaches up to kiss at his closed eyes, it makes his heart swell with more and more emotions.

“Turn around for me, Bummie,” Mark tells him as he slips his fingers out and Jaebum obliges.

He leans against the wall and with Mark’s help, arches his back and spreads his legs more. He can’t see Mark, but can feel Mark is using more of his slick to coat along his hole and cock before he’s sliding his cock along the rim.

“Oh fuck...fuck…” 

He’s shaking. He must look pathetic with the noises he’s making. How his legs are shaking and he’s crying but Mark is so loving and gentle. Touch firm and grounding as he praises him. Telling him how great of an alpha he is. How wonderful he is. So kind. So caring. One praise after the next as he pushes inside. As Jaebum can feel Mark entering him that it knocks the breath out of him. As he feels so warm and his heart beating that crazy rhythm before Mark is fully inside and letting him adjust. 

He feels connected to Mark. Can feel himself belonging again to the only one he ever wants to be with.

“Mark...Mark…” Jaebum can’t help but call out his name as tears blur his vision.

As Mark is now moving inside of him. Pulling back to snap his hips forward in a slow steady pace. And yet it feels like it’s too much already. The pleasure forming from his emotions and of it being Mark himself. From being able to feel every inch of him and him leaning forward and intertwining their fingers together against the wall. From hearing Mark telling him he loves him over and over while making love to him.

“I...I can’t...feels weird...emotional...Shit!”

Mark brushes that spot inside of him and his whole body jerks and convulses. Shaking and legs ready to give out if it wasn’t for Mark quick to reach down with one arm to wrap around his middle as he keeps moving inside him. Hitting that spot over and over now as Jaebum cries out from the pleasure and overflow of love he’s feeling from Mark.

“You can cum Bummie. Let go...it’s ok,” Mark encourages as his voice strains from Jaebum clamping down each time.

He’s close to cumming himself and he knows Jaebum is fighting it. But with Mark’s words, Jaebum is finally able to let it go. He’s able to let everything go as he loves and trusts Mark. As Mark loves him no matter what side he sees of him. Is there to help him through anything they may face. And with Mark’s love, he finds himself cumming against the walls of the shower. Crying out his name as he leans his forehead against the tile and squeezes their still intertwined hands together while he feels Mark calling out his name and releasing inside. 

Mark makes sure they don’t fall after they ride out their orgasms and slowly pulls out. Jaebum winces at the small burn he feels now that he’s empty but it won’t affect his performance later thanks to Mark using his slick and prepping him beforehand while being gentle when he was inside him. 

Jaebum feels his heart so warm and full as Mark helps to clean them while placing kisses where he can reach. Not once making fun of him for crying. Not once making him feel pathetic. He just feels loved and powerful at how Mark still thinks and feels the same for him as before. 

Giving him a peck on the lips,

“Better?” he asks.

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat because Mark always knows just what he needs.

“Yeah. I’m better with you,” Jaebum replies back as he smiles himself.

Mark beams and it’s really all Jaebum needs to be able to heal from this one day…

While Jaebum is getting ready, Mark sends a text to Yugyeom that he’s good to come back with the twins now. It’s not even a second later that he receives a text back,

‘WTF you guys did what in the rental?!’

What is Yugyeom talking---oh yeah.

A photo attachment is sent right after of Dispatch releasing many naughty photos of them in the back of the rental. 

Mark smirks, “Hey Bummie, look! This will make you happy to see!”

Mark states happily as he’s eager to show Jaebum the photos without knowing Yugyeom is gonna burst into the hotel room a few moments later to release many different noises of shock and combustion…

Just wait till you see the group chat going off right as we speak…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to not let my anxiety tell me this was stupid. Sorry if there's any mistakes.

Bam: First of all, ten out of ten, I definitely got a boner from that

Jinyoung: Well I’m wide awake now for sure

Jackson: At first I thought these were taken without your guys knowledge because you two do get lost in your own world but the fact that Jaebum literally makes eye contact with the camera and you two continued...doesn’t surprise me

Youngjae: I knew you two couldn’t give up the videos and such that you did on onlyfans. Had to go and get a big company to broadcast your love. *big smiley*

Danny: *shy emoji*

Mark: Bummie was so fine wasn’t he? *dreamy emoji*

Youngjae: Ha! He’s enjoying this too much

Jinyoung: We get it Mark, Jaebum is yours

Jaebum: Damn right just like how Mark is mine. My favorite is the one where my hand is touching the claiming bite on the back of his neck all possessively and our gazes are locked.

Jackson: I won’t lie, the photos are top notch. Jinyoung we should do this too.

Jinyoung: In your dreams, Jiaer. No one is getting any sneak peeks of your whole body but me. It’s bad enough you like to rip your shirt off and show off them muscles

Yugyeom: But why in the rental though?! I have to sit back there! The twins have to sit back there! All I’m gonna think about is what went down back there now!

Mark: I can sit in the back if you’d like

Yugyeom: Don’t go being all cute and sweet...dammit, you know I’m not mad right? I’m actually happy things are back to normal.

Mark: And I’m happy you’re here with us

Yugyeom: My heart!

Mark: Thank you for earlier by the way

Jaebum: Yes thank you for that really

Jinyoung: You guys are literally standing next to each other 

Jackson: Babe, let them text it out

Bam: Wait, wait now, I’m not done talking about what went down. Like why do you get the front row seat and not me? Or should I say, back seat-

Youngjae: *dies of laughter*

Yugyeom: You’re gonna be here tomorrow, so I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances as these two can barely keep their hands off each other as we speak. Oh my god, they’re literally smirking as they’re looking over the photos and pointing out what they like from each one. 

Danny: Did they set this up on purpose?

Jaebum: No. I only noticed the guy in the middle of it and though he’s one stalkerish man, he did capture our intimacy without showing too much as you can only tell what’s going on from our expressions and positions.

Jinyoung: That’s only because you were in the car and the windows and how far away he was could show from chest up only. 

Jackson: They probably would’ve fucked on the hood of the car if the weather wasn’t so cold

Bam: Bro! Stop, my imagination is going wild now

Danny: So we’re not mad at Dispatch?

Mark: No, we’ll let him slide this time

Youngjae: What about earlier though? Did something else happen?

Jaebum: It’s fine-

Mark: Bummie had a nightmare and needs our love and affection

Jaebum: Baby-

Youngjae: *Gasps* Bro, I know I’m mcing for your guy's one show in a few days but I can totally hop on the plane with Bam and come early

Danny: *Bro hug*

Jackson: I’ll send you a food truck right away!

Jinyoung: Do I need to come too? You know I’ll drop anything for you guys. Jaier, let me send flowers with the food truck

Jackson: Already on it babe!

Bam: That’s it! Mia and I are coming tonight!

Jaebum: Guys, really-

But the group chat continues to flood with warmth and affection as the pack don’t stop. They start praising him, telling him how great of a leader he is. Telling him that they miss him and that they’ll remind him of how wonderful he is until he can’t take it anymore. With Jinyoung even teasing about flying all the way over there to squish his cheeks like Yugyeom did during the fan signing. Jackson claimed he sent two food trucks already. Youngjae actually changed his flight to come early with Bam. Danny giving encouraging words. And Bam tells Jaebum that when he arrives, they’ll be going out to eat and he’s buying all while Yugyeom is hugging him as this happens.

Jaebum is full of warmth and love as it brings a big grin to his face…

Jackson was not lying as by the time lunch rolled around, two big food trucks were there waiting for them after already going through practice. Not only that, Jinyoung flooded the break room full of flowers as Bam and Youngjae sent photos of them stating their schedules are almost done before they’ll be packing up and heading over and should arrive and be in the audience when the concert starts. And as the hours fly by from the three working hard and the twins running around the empty rows of seats, things are getting ready for last minute preparations before the concert begins soon.

Currently, Mark is getting his hair done with make up as his outfit for the night is put on and the twins are watching in awe and commenting on how pretty their mother is.

“You think I’m prettier with makeup on?” Mark asks them as they stand beside his chair and are clinging to his leg.

“No, always,” they tell him at the same time and Mark beams as the stylists coo.

Even the ones working on Yugyeom and Jaebum as they have to stop for a second and watch the fond scene.

“That’s right, your mother is always breathtaking,” Jaebum says and Mark flushes.

“Blush!” the twins point out and Mark gets shy as he flushes more.

Yugyeom laughs at the cuteness, “At this rate you won’t need to add any blush.”

Mark tries to reach his foot out to mess with Yugyeom but his leg wasn’t long enough. It makes Yugyeom laugh harder, especially when he can easily move his own leg out and touch Mark with his foot. Mark’s pouty expression is too cute and Jaebum is eating it up as he so badly wants to kiss him right now.

Yugyeom and Mark start to have a foot war as Mark slides down in his chair so he can reach and the twins are growing excited as they cheer and watch with Wonho, Jaehyun and Jin smiling in the background. 

“Bummie, help me!” Mark calls out and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to attack Yugyeom with his foot.

It now becomes competitive as the stylists are used to the chaotic energy of the pack and finish up the final touches before moving away. Mark ends up cheating as he slides down further with his flexibility as he tag teams with Jaebum to defeat Yugyeom. All of them were smiles and laughter though as Yugyeom gives up and let's Mark win. 

“Yes!” Mark cheers and the twins clap for him before running to hug him. 

“Did it!” They exclaim. 

Mark nods as he scoops his children up into his lap and holds them close. Jaebum can’t help but eye smile at his little family as his heart swells with so much love.

A phone starts to ring in the background that Mark notices is Jin’s phone as Jin pulls it out and excuses himself from the room to answer it. Mark doesn’t think anything of it as it could be anything as Jin is a busy man being Jaebum’s manager. It could easily be Namjoon just checking up on his mate or even Suga. Which reminds him, he needs to reply back to Suga’s text because apparently Dispatch wanted to cover more of their love story and that a guy by the name of Ken Chi wanted to have a private conversation with them. And Mark knows about Ken Chi because Yugyeom told him what happened on the plane and agreed that the guy was stalkerish and it pissed him off that he was taking photos of him sleeping and with his kids to boot, but maybe now they can work something out where they won’t have to worry about dispatch trying to take unwanted photos without permission. 

Another phone starts to ring and Mark is quick to send his text to Suga before looking up and seeing Jaebum answering his own phone,

“Hey Mom,” Jaebum greets happily.

The twins instantly perk up and wiggle their way down to go to their father as they want to speak to their nana,

“Nana!” 

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to hold his phone out so the kids could face time with Vivian.

“Hey you two! Are you guys having fun?” 

Mark watches fondly as the twins babble away about things they found exciting and interesting that they even take the phone from Jaebum so they can cuddle in closer and keep going. Jaebum laughs loudly as apparently he’s not allowed to talk to his own mother yet as the twins refuse to give the phone back so Jaebum lets them be and decides to use his time wisely by pulling Mark into his lap. Mark lets out a gasp at the sudden manhandling before he’s giggling as Jaebum wraps his arms around him and is careful as he presses a kiss on the side of his face.

“Are you ready, baby?” Jaebum asks him and Mark nods,

“I’m excited. Though a bit nervous cause I’m hosting tonight and it’s such a big thing that I don’t want to mess up for you.”

“What, no, you’ll do just fine. You’ve hosted things before and you could never mess it up. You could literally not say anything and just stand there and it would be perfect still.”

Mark smiles at Jaebum easing his nerves and making him feel better. He ends up snuggling in close and resting his head against Jaebum’s shoulder as the two bask in one another.

“I’m so glad you and the twins came with me. It makes me really happy to have you here beside me through such a big moment of my life. Just like all the other moments you’ve been with me and it truly makes it all the more special, especially with living out my dreams with my beautiful mate.”

God Jaebum was such a romantic sap and Mark loved it. 

The two lock gazes and just take that moment to stare at one another and take them in. Both their hearts swell with love and they find themselves soon leaning in to kiss sweetly---

When Lilly shoves Jaebum’s phone into their faces,

“Phone,” she says and the two pull away to see Vivian chuckling.

“Talk about being blocked by your own kid,” she teases.

“It’s for the best or Jaebum would’ve been late to his own concert,” Yugyeom says from the background without even having to lift his head from his own phone to know Mark and Jaebum were being lovey dovey.

Jaebum thanks Lilly as he takes the phone from her and watches as she runs back over to Kyo as they found something interesting to look at. Which was a bug as they point and squeal at. Mark is giggling as he watches before getting up to go over and make sure none of them try and eat it and that the bug was harmless.

“For your information, it would’ve been five minutes late tops,” he tells Yugyeom who snorts before Jaebum looks back to his mother.

“Let’s try this again shall we? Hello mother.”

Vivian smiles at him,” Hello son. I can see you’re in good spirits which is great. I’ve been worried about you.”

Jaebum’s expression goes sincere, “You don’t have to worry, Mom. I’m really ok. In fact I couldn’t be happier, well wait, I could if certain news ends up coming my way,” Jaebum says as he starts to think about it.

“Certain news?” She asks back curiously.

“Oh you know,” Jaebum hints at while he looks away and toward Mark.

Making sure Mark wasn’t paying attention, he pans the phone to show Mark and the twins before moving the phone back to face him. It clicks right away with Vivian,

“Jaebeom! Now this is where you’re different from your father for he found one child was more than enough but you on the other hand are something else.” 

Jaebum grins, “One more couldn’t hurt. I think it’ll be perfect.”

“One more what?” Mark perks up curiously.

Jaebum tries hard not to look like a deer in headlights but his brain is malfunctioning in coming up with something quick when Yugyeom speaks up for him,

“One more song for the concert. He thinks it’ll be perfect if we did a special encore that the fans aren’t expecting.”

Mark grows excited, “Ah that would be a perfect gift for them. Maybe it should be one of our group songs we’ve released? That way Yugyeom could still be on the stage with you.”

Jaebum thanks Yugyeom smoothly by leaning back and patting his knee as he speaks,

“You should be up there too. The fans all love you.”

“He’s not lying about that. No matter solo or group events, the fans all want to know about you,” Yugyeom nods in agreement. 

Mark flushes again, “Stop it.”

“Oh he’s so cute,” Vivian coos as he has all the attention in the room currently.

The door opens and someone tells them they need to be out there in five. 

“Ah, I’m sorry Mom but I need to get going,” Jaebum is quick to say to his mother who understands.

“No worries. You go do your thing and try not to get too distracted by Mark so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“I promise to try and not get hurt but we already know my eyes are gonna be on Mark, even when he’ll be down in the crowd with Youngjae and Bam.”

Mark feels his heart skip a beat at that from Jaebum once again being his dorky romantic self. Vivian laughs in amusement,

“I love you son. I love you too, Mark. Fighting!” She states and the three say fighting back happily before Jaebum tells his mother that he loves her and hangs up the phone.

Jaebum lets out a breath as it’s about to happen. 

“Ready?” Yugyeom asks them as he’s super excited and full of nerves.

Jaebum matches his expression, “Let’s get it!”

The twins hop up and down as they clap before Wonho comes forth,

“You two ready to hang out with uncle?” he asks them and they nod before making grabby hands to be carried.

Jaehyun snorts, “I swear they see you either as a jungle gym or a personal carrier and you catering to them is not helping.”

The twins are hanging off Wonho’s arms like monkeys already as Wonho doesn’t mind at all and can still move with ease. 

“You two behave for Mommy and Daddy, ok?” Jaebum tells them as they’re situated in Wonho’s arms and nods.

Jaebum pokes at their tummies and the twins giggle and smile brightly at him.

“Tell Youngjae and Bam hi for me when you see them,” Mark says next.

“K,” they say together as they give Jaebum and Mark hugs and kisses.

“L’s ge wit!” The twins exclaim and everyone laughs…

After some stretching and getting into place, the concert takes off without a hitch. The place is sold out with every seat full of happy and excited fans cheering loudly for them to hear. Mark was his sweet kind self and captured many hearts as he hosted perfectly. He did a great job in introducing them and getting Yugyeom and Jaebum to relax and be themselves and have fun. Everyone was amped up and soon the songs started. It was loud, chaotic and a mixture of emotions as many thought they would really faint from hearing their soulful, deep and soothing voices with their sexy, chic dance moves. And those visuals, lord, my eyes have been blessed tonight! Yugyeom and Jaebum went all out, driving the crowd wild with such a performance. 

Yes, Mark was drooling.

His eyes transfixed on Lim Jaebeom the entire time as there was no way he was missing out on a single second. Much less the chance to lock eyes with him every moment he could. And Jaebum made sure they were. He wanted to make sure Mark knew these songs were for him. That every emotion and hard work he put into this was his undying love for him alone. And Jaebum can’t help it. With the nightmare bringing back up their argument, he realizes he hasn’t apologized for that even though Mark already forgave him. That despite how it went, Mark was already planning on forgiving him the same night as he had texted and said he wanted him to just come home. Mark was truly perfect for him. Such a beautiful soul that he’s so lucky to call his and he’s pushing himself harder through each song. Making sure his voice is heard as he gives his all so that Mark can hear him. Hear his love. His soul. And before the encore comes on and he finds Mark walking across the stage, Jaebum goes to him, pulling him right into a kiss that has the crowd cheering loudly.

“I love you,” he tells Mark and everyone can hear thanks to the microphones.

Can hear how much he means it. Can see it in his eyes as he looks at Mark. Can see how happy and complete Mark makes him. 

“I love you too, Bummie,” Mark tells him right back as he beams at him and they’re kissing again as they can’t help but connect. 

As they’re both living in the moment and feeling so alive. Yugyeom moves around them happily before the encore song starts to play and the two pull back both smiling at the other. They get hyped up along with Yugyeom and start jamming as they belt out the words with the crowd thrilled they’re singing a group song. What makes it even better is that Bam and Youngjae walk out onto the stage and are singing too while the kids hang out backstage with Wonho and Jaehyun. The crowd loves it and the first night of the concert ends with a bang---

Bang!

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open and slamming against the wall is heard but neither care as lips are moving hungrily as two bodies move to one of the stalls. Hands are rushing, pulling to undo each other’s pants as breathing is harsh and the room fills with moans and sounds of need.

A back hits the wall of the stall as Jaebum curses with how eager Mark is to get his cock out and inside him. As Mark manages to get Jaebum’s shirt off before moving onto the next article of clothing. But Mark isn’t the only one as Jaebum was the first one to initiate this. Where the moment they were walking backstage, Jaebum spoke into Mark’s ear and told him he needed to be inside him right now. It took Mark point two seconds to tell Youngjae they’ll be right back and away they went. Hands already reaching to touch. Bodies already warming up and thrumming with need as they found the nearest bathroom backstage because they can’t wait any longer. 

It feels like he’s going into rut. His eyes must be blood red too cause Mark reacts to it and flashes his own eyes back. Fuck, he can’t help it. He just feels so alive. So happy. So many emotions and all because of Mark. He’s in paradise and he can’t help what he’s feeling. How strongly he needs to love on Mark.

“Oh!” Mark gasps out as Jaebum only waits for Mark to finish getting one leg out of his pants before he’s manhandling him and moving him back against the stall wall as he crashes his lips against his. 

Mark keeps him close as he gets lost in the kiss. Moaning loudly when he feels Jaebum lifting his leg and already aligning himself to Mark’s hole. Mark’s so wet too like he’s in heat. Already coating Jaebum’s dick as the head pushes and slides against his hole and twitches to be inside. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

Both their hearts are beating fast. Beating in time of that crazy rhythm of love.

“Yeah...shove your cock in...nnn...need you, need you--” Mark’s breath hitches, his back arching with his head thrown back as Jaebum pushes inside.

Oh, Jaebum is all alpha right now as he just takes and takes. Losing himself in his omega as he pushes all the way to the hilt before moving his hips back to slam back inside before Mark can adjust. 

“Sh...Jae...Ah...ah...ah!”

Mark can’t form coherent sentences as Jaebum knocks the breath out of him with each thrust. Pleasure shooting to his core as Jaebum nails into his cervix hard and fast.

“Fuck...so good...Mark,” Jaebum groans out as he fucks with abandon.

Panting with a blissed out expression and eyes still blood red as he’s not gonna stop until he cums inside of Mark. As Mark can’t do anything but take his cock over and over again while his body shakes and he’s crying out in pleasure. 

“My omega...my mate...I always need you...always love you...didn’t mean those words like that...didn’t mean to upset you...you’re the reason for my existence, the beginning and the end...the most important piece...nothing...nobody else in the world would complete me if it’s not you...it won’t mean anything even if I had everything you know that...you’re my last piece...the most important...my destiny...I need your breath of love...always and forever…you...” 

Jaebum says these words with such emotion that are just as powerful as his thrusts. It rocks Mark to the core as he grows emotional himself. As he knows Jaebum is apologizing for their argument and baring all to him. That he’s reassuring him it’s only ever gonna be him and Mark hears it. Hears his love and can feel it deep in his soul. Has him crying happy tears as he pulls Jaebum in for a passionate kiss by grabbing him by the back of the nape. 

Both cry out, muffled by their tongues melding together as they’re rising fast to an orgasm. Neither can help it with the overflowing of emotions and the adrenaline and excitement of the concert as Mark is soon cumming between them with Jaebum’s name leaving his lips. Jaebum groans just as loud, his hips snapping up deep with each thrust as he can feel Mark’s thigh shaking underneath his grip and him clamping down onto his cock. Oh he’s gonna cum too. Gonna cum so deep inside Mark. So fucking deep and into his womb--

Jaebum calls out Mark’s name as his orgasm hits hard. As he can feel Mark crying out against his lips as he can feel Jaebum release inside him. Can feel Jaebum right there against his cervix as his cock pushes every last drop out.

Mouths soon move together slowly. Panting heard as they’re coming down slowly together until Jaebum eventually pulls out so he can help bring Mark’s leg down. Some cum oozes out and drips down Mark’s thigh as it mixes with slick while Mark whines.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jaebum worries as he rubs Mark’s leg that’s been up in the air for a while.

“Bummie, you fucked my brains out so good. Like, wow...the passion...the possessiveness...the romance...I need a moment to function properly now.”

Jaebum chuckles at Mark’s cuteness while smirking at his words. He keeps Mark steady against him while making sure Mark has full feeling in his leg before checking around Mark’s hole that he didn’t tear him.

“Nnn...Bummie...no,” Mark moans as his body shakes with pleasure again.

He’s sensitive and Jaebum isn’t letting up as he pushes fingers in to put the cum trying to come out back in.

“Just making sure I didn’t hurt you, baby,” Jaebum tells him as he plants kisses along Mark’s face and down his jawline to his neck.

“Nnn...ah…ah...too much...Bummie!”

Jaebum nips and bites at Mark’s neck. Sucking in love marks around the necklace as he makes his way to the bite where one kiss there and Mark is crying out loudly. Nails digging in for purchase as his sweet scent is spiking all over the place again as both their cocks have yet to go down. In fact, both are leaking precum again and rock hard. 

“But baby, you sure it’s too much? You’re acting like you’re in heat.”

Mark’s whole body is hot and ready to go because of this man before him.

“Cause of you...ah...wait...heat’s not until after the tour...weeks away…”

Jaebum is not stopping though as he needs more of Mark. Just one more round--

“Hmm maybe it’s me...maybe I’m going into rut early...or maybe I just can’t help myself...I feel like I’m going crazy...fuck baby, just one more time...need to be inside you again,” Jaebum pleads toward the end as he slips his fingers out and is ready to put his cock back in.

He ends up releasing a low growl as Mark turns to face the wall before leaning forward and presenting himself to Jaebum with his hole exposed and legs spread. Jaebum doesn’t waste time as his hands find Mark’s hips and his cock is already pressing back inside with Mark crying out beautifully…

One more round was not enough as two quickies turned into more that surely the others would be impatiently waiting for them so they could leave. But when they make it back to the break room hand in hand and full on smiling, the moment they open the door and go inside, they find their eyes all landing on them with different expressions.

“Guys?” Mark lets out as he looks around confused.

The children were even quiet as they sensed the atmosphere was growing serious. As Yugyeom was holding onto Bam to try and keep him calm. As Youngjae grips the chair arms till his knuckles are growing white. As Wonho’s expression is unreadable and Jaehyun has to look away. As Jin stands in the center just as upset as the rest of them.

Something had happened. Something Mark is growing scared to hear. Something that has his stomach dropping and his grip on Jaebum tightening.

“We found Jessica,” Jin starts, his tone faltering with many emotions as he continues.

As both Jaebum and Mark aren’t ready for this--

“She went to the company building today and spoke with Namjoon I...I’m sorry-”

“Sorry? What for?” Mark is growing more anxious by the second.

“What is going on? What do you mean she just showed up? Why now? What could she want?” Jaebum demands to know when Jin’s face shows pain at what he’s about to tell them.

“She’s...she’s pregnant...with your child.” 

Like a slap to the face, those words hit hard. Strike them into silence that they even forget to breathe. Seconds going by as the words sink in. As reality comes crashing down around them…

Pregnant

Pregnant

With his…

Oh god...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, lay it on me, I know you want to let it out. I'm listening...


	16. Chapter 16

It’s like the breath has been knocked out of him. Like he has forgotten how to breathe entirely as the words replay over in his mind.

Pregnant

Pregnant

To the point his blood runs cold and he feels like he’s about to throw up. This can’t be true. Things can’t go like this not after they were all moving forward. As they were both healing and strong as ever--

Oh god, Mark was gonna leave him. Mark was gonna leave. He can’t breathe. He can’t--

He’s moving fast, catching everyone off guard as he suddenly bolts out the door. 

“Jaebum!” They all call out for him but he can’t right now.

He has to leave. Has to do something as his emotions are building fast. As his mind races--

“Where are you going?”

He can’t tell you who said it as his world was spinning right now. His breathing is harsh as he’s not even sure himself but he has to do something. Go somewhere away from the news as he doesn’t want it to be real. How should he even feel right now? Angry? Distraught? 

There’s noises all around him. He thinks someone is running...or is it multiple? Where is he even at right now? What hall did he turn on? They’re in the concert hall still right? Or is this another nightmare? 

He has to slow down as he feels himself growing weak which is what he doesn’t want. He doesn’t want to break down. He doesn’t want to lose control of his emotions in front of everyone. But his body is slowing more, his legs feeling like jelly and that he’s gonna fall soon as he has nothing to keep him steady. Not even the wall he’s leaning up against as his mind keeps repeating that sentence over and over again...

“Bummie!”

Mark? Mark’s still here? Mark didn’t leave? He came after him? 

Jaebum feels his heart skip a beat at that. At hearing Mark getting closer, his hand touching his arm--

“I...I need to sit…” Jaebum tries to get out as his legs are about to give out.

As out of everyone he knows he can be open and vulnerable with Mark. That he doesn’t have to hide what he’s going through...he just didn’t expect Mark to still want to be with him. That Mark would want to stay now.

Jaebum clings to Mark’s shoulders as Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bam arrive the moment he starts to go down. Everyone rushes forward as Mark is quick to wrap his arms around Jaebum’s waist before he can hit the ground as Youngjae helps to move them forward. Bam and Yugyeom move the chair they notice in the hall closer and help get Jaebum to sit as they can see how shaken up he is. How his hands are literally shaking so bad and his breathing is harsh as he buries his face against his palms. The three remain close, surrounding him with comfort as Mark squats down in front of Jaebum and takes his hands in his. 

“Jaebum look at me,” Mark urges and Jaebum’s scared eyes lock with his.

“I didn’t...it can’t be...I never wanted...please don’t leave...please I’m sorry--”

“Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here-”

“But her...the child,” Jaebum can barely get out as his mind races.

As he can’t stop thinking about there being a child involved now. About him being the father.

Mark feels his heart clenching painfully at seeing Jaebum like this. Of how he’s blaming himself when he’s the victim here. How he’s worrying about the child that could potentially be his and that all of this could ruin their relationship. That he’s terrified Mark will leave. 

It upsets Mark more. Makes him so angry as he wants nothing more than to find Jessica right now and--

“Is she still there?” Mark looks to the others who stand there with raw expressions of their own.

Mark can feel Jaebum pulling him into his lap and he doesn’t fight it. He wraps his arms around Jaebum and leads him to his scent gland on his neck to try and calm his alpha down as he gets some answers.

“I don’t think it’s wise-” Youngjae starts but Mark cuts him off.

“I’m not asking. Tell me.”

“We can’t keep this information from them. We have to tell them,” Bam says as his expression shows he’s just as heated as Mark.

As the three surround the two to help keep them grounded. Where Youngjae and Yugyeom have the same expressions as well.

“She’s not at the company still but she’s not going far as she demands to speak to Jaebum,” Yugyeom states.

“The hell she’s not. She’s not allowed to even be in the same room as him or I’ll end her right where she stands.”

Oh Mark is becoming irate. Who did this woman think she was? First drugging him and then touching him and...and…

“Mark your eyes,” Youngjae warns as Mark is losing control.

Shit.

He needs to calm down. He needs to remain in control but he’s so worked up right now. His alpha is being tortured by this bitch once again and feeling him shaking in his arms has him ready to throw down. Ready to hop on the plane and burst through her front door and do the unthinkable but then his mind goes right to what she’s carrying. The possibility of it being Jaebum’s child and it hurts. Stabs him deep as an innocent child was brought into this and it has his omega instincts going haywire. Where all of Jaebum’s children were supposed to be a part of him too. He was supposed to carry them. Not her. Never her. 

“Mark!” Yugyeom calls out and grabs his hands from behind Jaebum and pulls them apart as Mark had been digging his nails into his arm so hard that he was bleeding.

Youngjae curses before he tells them he’ll be back with the first aid kit as the two are left to try and keep Mark from doing more damage and tend to him.

“Dammit, Mark,” Bam lets out as he uses his own sleeve to apply pressure to Mark’s wound.

“I’m sorry...I can’t help it...I’m so pissed right now...she touched my alpha...she’s trying to take something sacred from me...she’s trying to ruin everything Jaebum’s worked so hard on...she’s hurting him to this point and I can’t touch her...I don’t want to chance killing an innocent child just because the mother is a spawn of satan and that infuriates me more...she had no fucking right!”

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as he sees how upset Mark is.

How fierce his eyes are and how they’re completely of his omega. How he’s shaking too from the overflowing emotions and wanting to get revenge for what they put his alpha through. How he’s crying angry hot tears and spitting venom,

“I swear if she wants war then she’s gonna get it. Whatever her motive was to go through this, it’s not happening. I’m not letting her near Jaebum. I’m not letting her tarnish his name or think for a single second that she’s getting away with this. Jaebum is my alpha and no one messes with him!”

Jaebum finds himself being grounded by Mark. By his words. His actions. His expressions. He can feel it. Can feel how their bond is still strong. Can feel his burning love for him hasn’t wavered. That Mark plans to be right there by his side.

Mark suddenly finds hands cupping his face before he’s being guided to look at Jaebum. Where their eyes connect and thousands of words are said in this moment without them being voiced out loud. Where only seconds pass and then Jaebum is leaning forward to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

The two use this moment to tend to Mark’s wound more as Youngjae comes back with the first aid kit and they can bandage it up after cleaning it properly. They also know the two need this moment. That Jaebum needed the reassurance that Mark wasn’t gonna leave. That Mark needed Jaebum just as much to help calm him down and keep him from losing control. That they still have each other. That they can get through this. And as the two pull back from the kiss, they nuzzle close, foreheads touching as Mark speaks to Jaebum’s soul,

“I’m gonna be there through it all, Jaebum. Even if this child ends up being yours. I’m not leaving. It’s you and me. From the vows we took to wearing these rings and necklaces to the promises we made when you claimed me; all the way from the very start of our friendship...I’m gonna be there like you were there for me. We’re gonna get through this...I got you, Bummie.”

It’s at that moment that Jaebum truly feels like he can breathe again. How he physically releases the shaky breath at knowing he still has Mark. That Mark isn’t going anywhere. And that’s all he needs. No matter what may come. No matter if he loses everything because of this...it’ll hurt...it’ll try and destroy him and his life may never be the same, but as long as Mark is there, he can make it. 

Tears well up in his eyes as he feels Mark press loving kisses against his skin. Can feel Mark’s warmth surrounding him. His aura grounding further as his love holds him steady. He can’t help but let out a small whine when Mark pulls back some and he can see the bandaged arm now. Can’t help but gently grab his wrist so he can press loving kisses back over the bandage. He loves Mark so much. So so much.

And they’re not alone through this.

“Are we good to talk more about her now or do you need more time? Cause I’m ready to do what it takes to take her down,” Youngjae brings up.

“Either the legal or illegal way, I don’t care. This bitch will be taken down,” Bam adds.

“Should we cancel tomorrow’s concert to take care of this?” Yugyeom asks.

Jaebum takes a moment to gather himself before talking, “What does she want?” 

“I think it’s obvious what she wants. Why else would she go through so much trouble if she didn’t want money,” Mark replies.

What better way then to make it look like a one night stand and then get pregnant with a rich man’s child and get child support and be set for life by blackmailing them in return. To try and keep this under wraps and not ruin one’s career. 

“It’s exactly that. She demanded to speak to Jaebum or she’d take it to court and make it public. The way she waltzed into the building with such confidence told Namjoon that she knows we have no solid evidence against her if this did end up in court. That it would work out in her favor and make things worse for Jaebum if we didn’t just go ahead and start paying her through her pregnancy now,” Youngjae tells them after sighing out in frustration.

Mark laughs in anger, “She’s not getting a dime. She wants to make it public, go ahead. In fact, she gave a number didn’t she?” 

Their silence told Mark that she did cause of course she would need to leave a way of staying in contact now so she can get her demands met. Oh, Mark is gonna have a field day.

“Mark,” the others start as they know what’s running through Mark’s head right now.

“Either you give it to me or I get it myself. Either way, it’s happening.”

But before anyone can say or do anything more, they hear another voice,

“Seems we made it just in time.”

They all look toward the voice to find Jinyoung and Jackson standing there. 

“You guys made it,” Youngjae says as the others knew the two were coming.

Mark and Jaebum are engulfed in hugs from Jackson as Jinyoung comes forth,

“Like I was gonna let Mark tear down all of Japan and Korea without me there with him. Which by the way, no need to find her number. Jackson and I were there when it went down and my Mom is already gonna be the lawyer on your case.”

“What?” Jaebum is speechless as his mind is still trying to wrap around everything at the moment.

“We were gonna leave the building when we saw her being led to Namjoon’s office,” Jackson explains as he still hasn’t let go of them yet.

“I didn’t even hesitate to include myself as she was demanding to speak to you in which I kindly told her to fuck off.”

“Babe, you tried to grab her by the hair the moment you stepped into the room,” Jackson clarifies.

Jinyoung huffs as his arms around crossed over his chest, “It got us answers didn’t it? And if you and Namjoon didn’t try and stop me, I could’ve done some damage.”

“But he stopped the second she screamed out that she was pregnant with your child and that’s where she said if she didn’t get to talk to you soon, she’d take it public and right to court.” 

“So after getting her phone number, I told her your lawyer will contact her and that security will escort her out and she’s not allowed back near the building. In fact, Suga personally led her out before she could try and demand anything else.”

“Jinyoung immediately called his Mom while I booked us a flight here though we had hoped to get here before the news was dropped.”

So hours had passed since then. Meaning when Jin had gotten the phone call right before the start of the concert…

“Has she done anything else since then?” Mark asks and the others shake their heads.

“My Mom is getting the court date as soon as possible and with your parent’s help, we can push it even sooner,” Jinyoung tells them.

Fuck, this isn’t how he wanted things to go. He wanted to continue the tour with Mark. This was supposed to be their little getaway. Like a vacay as they got to be together and perform as well as sightsee around the cities. Now, they’re gonna have to cancel and push back things to fit in the court dates…

But what if there won’t be anymore of this? What if she does decide to take it public before then? Surely with the news of him going to court, it’s gonna spread like wildfire. People are gonna find out. And from the video evidence...what do they have to defend him? 

“I can testify right?” Marks asks and the others all turn to him.

Jaebum’s breath hitching as he sees the determination in his eyes.

“You can though I don’t know if it’ll be enough with the video evidence,” Jinyoung tells him.

“I’ll make it enough then. I’ll prove to them that Jaebum is innocent in all of this. I won’t give up until then.”

“Don’t forget about us now,” Yugyeom says.

“Right! We’re gonna do everything we can too!” Bam adds.

“Surely our voices will be heard while we continue to look for evidence,” Youngjae nods in agreement.

“Your parents are already trying to hunt down the bartender as we speak,” Jackson tells them.

“We also got tickets ready so we can all head back together as Namjoon and Suga are pushing back schedules and refunding ticket sales for the fans until further notice,” Jinyoung adds.

Jaebum feels many emotions swell in his chest as he’s surrounded by his pack. As they’re all providing comfort and reassurance. As they’re all ready to ride this wave with him to the other side whether it’ll be good or bad. Even if it tries to ruin their own careers in the end. They’re ready to risk it all in order to bring justice for Jaebum.

“Guys,” Jaebum gets out as tears well up in his eyes and his bottom lip trembles.

He sucks in air as he tries to hold back the tears but they start to overflow as the pack all crowd in for a big group hug and he can feel all the love and warmth ten fold. As Got7 remains strong and are there for their leader to keep him steady and to protect him…

By the time they make it back to the break room, they find Jin already has things ready to go. The children all rush to their parents as Wonho and Jaehyun are trying to move things forward.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks as he takes Sheena’s hand who still has a hold of Lilly’s hand.

“We need to get to the airport as soon as possible. The media is already outside and protesters are trying to block out exit,” Jin tells them.  
The other bodyguards are gathering outside the room to help escort them out as the pack huddles close and are rushing toward the exit with the children hanging off their sides now.

“Don’t tell me she finally spoke out,” Youngjae says as he’s getting angry.

“Keep Jaebum in the middle,” Wonho tells them as it confirms they’re right.

“What the hell did she say?” Bam wants to know but it seems they’re about to find out as they’re exiting the front entrance.

There’s fans still there, many trying to be heard over all the flashes and new media trying to get in their faces. There’s japanese authority there as well to try and ease the situation as there’s a growing crowd of protesters on the other side trying to get through the barricades. But the pack can hear it. Can hear them calling Jaebum all sorts of bad names but the one that sticks out the most is being called a cheater. And it only gets worse as one reporter tries to get close to speak to Jaebum,

“Lim Jaebeom, what is your comment on getting into an argument with your mate that ended up with you having a one night stand and impregnating another omega?” 

Lilly grows upset and pushes the microphone away before Wonho shoves the man back completely and Mark keeps moving Jaebum forward. The pack moves closer, blocking others from reaching Jaebum before working on getting him into the van first with Mark right behind him. Jackson and Jinyoung get in next with Sheena as the others go into the second van behind. 

Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut as he can still hear the chaos surrounding the van. As he tries to not go onto his phone and see what Jessica has done. Instead, he reaches out for Mark’s hand who is already reaching out for his and intertwines their fingers together. Holding on tightly and listening to Mark talking into his ear to block out all other thoughts and noise. Focusing on his mate the entire ride to the airport…

But the moment they make it to the airport, more word has spread about Jaebum that getting inside is even more chaotic. Trying to get through the door is a feat itself as protesters push and try to break through as the authorities have a hard time trying to hold them back. Inside is just as chaotic as they all have to huddle super close and keep their children safe in their arms so no one can try and grab them or hurt them as the body guards with Wonho leading and Jaehyun behind gets them onto the plane safely. It takes a while to get the kids all calmed down from such an event but they remain close in the back rows as they brace themselves for when they land. Where Vector is gonna be waiting to help get them home safely. And though Jaebum doesn’t want to think about it. Doesn’t want to see it. He has to prepare himself. He has to know what she said and did as he takes to social media. As he sees she went to a big news company where they released a video of her telling of how she was fired to cover up the one night stand after Jaebum and Mark got into a big argument. That he had invited her up to his studio and then fired her soon after with threats to not speak out about it. But because she ended up getting pregnant, she went forth to speak to Jaebum but instead the company that she used to work for, treated her like shit and banned her from coming back. Insert the tearworks as she cries about how she has no job, money is running out and she has no one to help her take care of a baby that is his. That she lost out on years of hard work with her name tarnished and wants Jaebum to stand up and be a man and tell them the truth and help take care of their child.

To make matters worse, people are believing it. People are even pinning the dispatch photos coming out right before as a cover up to Jaebum actually being another rich guy thinking he can get away with this. Thinking he can just do whatever he wants with no consequences. Thinking he’s entitled to any omega. 

It makes him sick. Makes him angry that they say he was trying to cover it up by having dispatch catch them in the act. That he would lead Mark on. That he doesn’t love or respect him. That he’s probably been cheating on Mark from the start and had many one night stands with multiple women without his knowledge. But before his emotions can overflow, he finds there’s a reply from dispatch themself. From the one who took the photos, Ken Chi.

‘This will probably get me fired but even so I can’t keep quiet as my company doesn’t want to be involved in this but let me say this, I just happened to be on the plane with them and what these two have is something you find once in a lifetime. Their love is like no other and the strong bond they have is something many wish they could obtain. Not once during the entire flight did Jaebum look at another woman. Not even when the flight attendant tried to flirt with him. Mark had all his attention even when he fell asleep with their twins in his arms. And even when I had approached, Jaebum came back from the bathroom and instantly was ready to do what it took to protect his mate as I was just a stranger approaching his vulnerable mate. And those photos I took, I admit I stalked them to find their hotel as well as waited to see if I could find any drama or something on them but instead found two love birds having a passionate and intimate moment that I shouldn’t have witnessed without permission. And yes, Jaebum did eventually notice me but that was almost toward the end and both of them didn’t stop as they let me finish capturing the moment of their love for the world to see because they’re not afraid to show it. They want others to see what true love is like. What having a mate can do to you. Can make your life amazing and so alive. And without them ever speaking to me about it, I understood it by their continuing displays of love and affection. Just like how they post daily photos that are very intimate for the world’s view. This was not a cover up. This was not something Jaebum came up with to take attention away from whatever this woman is saying. I don’t have to know Jaebum to know that man is all for Mark. So believe what you want to, but something’s not right here. Either she’s lying or there’s more to the story than what we’re being told here. And I’m not about to sit back and let someone start shit with photos I took so please get your facts straight before spreading bullshit.’

Ken Chi wasn’t the only one standing up for him either. In fact, he had many. Many he met through his childhood. Many he met trying to reach where he is now. All of them saying this wasn’t Jaebum. That he would never cheat on Mark as they’ve all witnessed those two together. Even the medics were in support of him. Mr. Johnson...Neil, so many were countering against those that were falling for Jessica’s story. But most of all, it was one that really struck Jaebum’s soul as he found Mark posted on their account with a photo. A photo of them back when they first met. Back when they were just roommates and best friends posing for the camera with Nora.

‘Like destiny of me crossing the oceans to meet you, we just have to ride through this wave. We’re gonna make it, Bummie for you and I will be together forever.’

Jaebum lifts his head from his phone to look at Mark who is right beside him and already looking at him. He can see the love and passion in those bright blue eyes staring right at him and he feels his heart is able to beat strongly. He can feel himself able to stand and keep going. And he doesn’t hesitate to lean into Mark’s embrace.

“I love you, Bummie,” Mark tells him as they nuzzle close, “Always and forever.”

“Mark,” Jaebum gets a bit choked up as he’s clearly affected and buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and lets Mark hold him…

Meanwhile:

“Anything?” Vector asks through the phone to his wife.

He’s already outside the airport waiting for their son to arrive with other officers as Vivian called.

“I was able to get in contact with the bartender but he’s not helpful at all. In fact, he’s claiming Jaebum was subtly flirting with Jessica and that he feels bad for her. It took everything in me to not deck the guy straight in the face as he said he’d testify against Jaebum if need be.” 

“I knew it. That guy is in on it,” Vector lets out in frustration.

“This isn’t looking good at all on Jaebeom’s side. Even with all the people supporting him, it’s not gonna help when the court sees the video evidence. And they’re gonna want to hear Mark’s side of the story and they’re gonna have to talk about the argument which is gonna make things seem worse on top of they can’t leave out that Jaebum originally thought he cheated at first.”

It really did seem like all factors lead to Jaebum cheating and having a one night stand. Especially since he did fire her personally and she dropped off the face of the planet until now. And the biggest factor is the baby…

Of course they couldn’t prove it was his until the baby was born but would the court wait nine months for that? Would Jaebum even have his career still by then? And what if that child was his? Even though they knew the truth, if the court decided to take her side, Jaebum would be forced to pay child support. 

There has to be something they can do. Something they can find before it’s too late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bummie. What is gonna happen? How is the court gonna take it? But Jaebum's not alone. Mark is right there with the pack surrounding them. And Jessica, god, even me writing about her makes me want to trip her so bad every time I mention her name. Hope the chapter is good despite how my mind is telling me. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tread carefully!!!!

“Hey there, son.” 

“Hey Dad,” Mark replies back with a sad tone.

He’s tired. Drained actually. They haven’t even gone to court yet but these past few days have been utter hell. From growing protesters to people sending hate comments, mail, you name it as the media can’t find anything else to talk about other than Jaebum. It got to the point where they were going against the artists and trainees that signed contracts with Jaebum just because they stood up for him or chose not to comment on the matter. And that hurt Jaebum more than anything. But the pack refuses to be silent. They refuse to let people continue to bash Jaebum when he’s innocent and the true victim here. They’re still here even though the chances are slim in winning in court. They’re still here as they try to get Jaebum and Mark to eat. Try to help them sleep. Try to find something that can help them win. To get through this. 

But it's really tough. It got so bad at one point where Jaebum couldn’t help but get so angry at the names they were calling Mark for defending him and to how much it was affecting everyone’s career that he tore apart the entire bedroom until Mark could break into the room and hold him as he broke down…

Jinyoung and Jackson have been watching the kids since yesterday after the incident and just now Mark was able to get Jaebum to fall asleep for a few hours. But Mark is too restless to do the same. He’s so angry and frustrated himself. So upset and hurt at seeing what Jessica is doing to him. And he’s trying so hard not to fall apart himself right now. As he’s been strong these past few days for Jaebum as he refuses to show how much it’s affecting him so he can take care of him and keep him from hurting more.

“Don’t try to fake a smile my boy. I can see it in your eyes how tired and upset you are.”

Mark’s smile falters as he can feel the break down trying to come forth but he’s still trying to hold it back as he face times with his father.

“So you must’ve found out the news then,” Mark says back as he runs a hand through his hair.

He ends up wincing as he realizes he hasn’t showered these past few days. From tending to the twins and trying to keep Jaebum grounded, he hasn’t taken time to care for himself. God he must really look a mess right now. What time even was it? It’s two in the afternoon? Fuck, even time was blurring.

“I did though I wish I had found out sooner but you know how I don’t like to go on social media much or pay attention to the news.”

Mark frowns as his Dad sounds sad that he hadn’t been able to call sooner to help comfort his son.

“It’s ok Dad. You’re even calling me when it should be early where you’re at right now. Shouldn’t you be in bed? Why are you dressed like that...don’t tell me you’re trying to hop on a plane right now.”

“No, I’m not doing that because…” his father starts as he opens the car door that Mark can see he’s in now.

His father stands outside the car and goes to shut the door, 

“Because, I’m already here.”

He shuts the door and sure enough, Mark can hear there’s someone in the driveway. Getting up from the couch, Mark heads to the front door and by the time he gets it open, his Dad is hanging up the call and staring right at him. 

“Dad…” Mark tries to greet him with a smile but he ends up choking on a sob as his father is already opening his arms and trying to pull him into his embrace.

Mark’s face scrunches up, tears falling as he goes right into his father’s arms and breaks down. The first cry that comes out clenches Mr. Tuan’s heart as he wraps his arms tighter around him.

“He’s in so much pain Dad...he doesn’t deserve this...it hurts…and the baby...what if it’s really his? What if it looks just like him? I just...I can’t stop thinking about it...I don’t even know what to feel right now...what to do...”

Mark lets it all out, the words spilling forth with his hot tears as he tells his father everything. As they stand outside and Mr. Tuan doesn’t let go of his son once. Knowing his son needed this. That he got on the first flight here so he can have his son let out all his bottled up emotions…

Jaebum didn’t sleep for long. He feels like he didn’t get any as he had closed his eyes and then found himself jolting awake soon after from another nightmare. He can’t sleep...doesn’t want to sleep as he can’t escape reality even in his dreams. Where there’s always thoughts leading to the child. Leading to Jessica winning the case and destroying everything they worked so hard for. All for what? For money? For fame? Using an innocent child...what if it really was his? Would he even get to see them? He’d have to deal with her for the rest of his life. It would be constant torture and Mark...where is he? They were just snuggling as Mark had managed to get them to lie down together but now he’s not here. 

The sound of the door creaking grabs his attention as he turns around on the bed and sees it opening more to reveal someone he’s not expecting.

Mr. Tuan

Jaebum instantly sits up, eyes wide as he isn’t sure if this is good or not. Surely Mr. Tuan came to beat his ass or something like he threatened on the phone and that any second now he’d pull out his shot gun and...and…

Hug him

Jaebum is taken aback when Mr. Tuan suddenly comes forth and pulls him into a warm hug. 

“Mr. Tuan,” Jaebum starts but is interrupted,

“I’m your father in law, Jaebeom. Just call me Dad. Now shut up and let me hug you as well as apologize for our phone conversation last time. Cause I know you would never do something like this to my boy.”

He believes him. Mark’s father isn’t taking Jessica’s side.

“I mean, just look at you son, you look like utter shit. You got crud in your hair, you haven’t shaved. You reek and I’m not even gonna get started on the damage you’ve done in this bedroom. You also look like you’ve lost weight and you have dark circles under your eyes that I can see miles away. This isn’t the look of someone who cheated and didn’t give a shit. This isn’t some rich man who thought he could get away with doing whatever he wanted. This is a man being framed and tortured by a bitch who thinks she can get lucky and ruin people’s life for money and fame. Besides, if you truly cheated on my boy and got someone pregnant, I wouldn’t have made it in time to end you myself because Yien would've beat me to it.”

Jaebum remains silent as he listens to Mark’s father talk while he rests his chin onto his shoulder and lets him hug him like a father would. It was nice actually. Real nice considering Mr. Tuan isn’t a hugger type of guy unless it’s his wife, Mark or the grandbabies. So being able to hug this long was something special between them.

“You can hug back too you know, I may be a grumpy old fart but I do have a heart,” Mr. Tuan jokes a bit and Jaebum does crack a tiny smile as he wraps his arms around him.

“There we go! Now why don’t I tell you something that’ll make you happy?”

“About Mark?” Jaebum perks up and Mr. Tuan chuckles at that.

“I knew you’d speak then. And of course it’s about my son as there’s not a day that goes by where I’m not talking about him…”

It was a good distraction. In fact, Jaebum was so intent on listening to every little detail about Mark when he was younger that he didn't even notice he had closed his eyes at one point. That as he was curious to know more, he found himself drifting off to sleep thinking of Mark when he was little…

When Youngjae enters the home to check up on the two, he’s not expecting to see Mr. Tuan cooking in the kitchen for the rental didn’t give away any clues of his arrival. Even more, Youngjae is confused as to why Mark is asleep on the couch. Where is Jaebum? 

“Um...hello?” Youngjae greets him as Mr. Tuan stops whistling as turns around to see him.

“Ah, you’re otter!” He greets back and Youngjae smiles a bit at the nickname the twins gave him.

“Why is Mark on the couch?” Youngjae asks in the best english he can.

“That’s what good ol melatonin will do for you. Works like a charm on my boy since he was young. You just slip it into some warm tea and bam, out like light before you know it. And Jaebum is upstairs asleep too. Lord, those two needed it. I see you guys have been coming by like clockwork as the real tall one and the long leg guy came by earlier.”

It takes a few seconds for the english to settle in for Youngjae to understand but he’s speechless at what to say back other than smile more at knowing the two are sleeping and how he described Yugyeom and Bam. 

“Now that’s what I want to see. Took me a moment to get the other two to smile but it’s good to see it. You know laughing through the pain is a trick I learned back in my days. Even if things seemed hopeless or like you wouldn’t make it, laughing was a way to help you move forward. Help you keep holding onto the precious moments in life. To know that one day you can truly be happy again. Because if you can still laugh, you’ll survive.” 

“Thank you,” Youngjae tells him as he needed to hear that.

They all do, especially as tomorrow is the court date…

“Lim Jaebeom, in hearing of the case with Jessica Parker, what is the verdict on your behalf?”

Jaebum is a mess all over again. Yesterday he was able to get a few hours of sleep in thanks to Mr. Tuan but he was not able to get a wink at all last night as his mind could only think about his court date being today. He still looks like a mess too. Hair is disheveled and he didn’t even bother trying to look professional as he could care less about his image right now. He did manage to take a shower though with Mark as they held one another under the flowing water and Jaebum wishes he can go back to that moment as he really wants to be in Mark’s arms right now. Mark who is sitting behind in the rows with the pack as Mr. Tuan is watching the kids at home.

Clearing his voice after looking back at Mark who gives him a nod, Jaebum faces forward again to look at the judge,

“Not guilty-”

“Really?” Jessica cuts in with a huff as she rolls her eyes.

There’s some noise coming from the rows of people as Yugyeom has to stop Bam from jumping over there and taking her to the ground. Mark is trying hard to hold himself back as well as Jinyoung and Jackson hold his hand to help keep him grounded. Youngjae remains blocking the end in case he needs to stop Mark or Jinyoung. 

“Are you done?” Jade, Jinyoung’s mother and Jaebum’s lawyer asks.

When Jessica doesn’t say anything else thanks to Jade leveling her with a look, Jade continues,

“Good. Your honor, Lim Jaebeom is innocent in this matter. Not only is Jessica making false claims stating Jaebeom cheated on his mate and impregnated her during a one night stand, it is in fact Jaebeom who never wanted anything to do with her in the first place.”

“Bullshit-” Jessica tries to butt in again but the judge holds his hand up to signal to her to quiet.

“What do you mean?” the judge asks Jade.

Jade stands beside a seated Jaebum who has to look down toward the table in front of him as he’s already uncomfortable. Already forced to be vulnerable in front of not only his loved ones that he wishes didn’t have to go through this with him and to strangers who will help decide his fate. 

“I’m saying that he was drugged and taken advantage of.”

“You’re telling me that he was raped?” The judge says the word and Jaebum jerks a bit.  
It’s something Jaebum tries to not think about. It was bad enough finding out he had been drugged but then having it settle in, having that dream that made it all the more real despite not having remembered it before...it cuts deep. 

The silence of the room is heard but the people’s expressions speak loud. A lot don’t believe it. A lot are already thinking he’s trying to play the victim. That a man can’t be raped. That only happens to women. 

“But didn’t Jaebum state at first that he in fact cheated? That he had been drunk, even told his mate that he accidentally cheated?” Jessica’s lawyer brings up.

They’ve been in the court room for a few hours already. Where Jessica had already gone up and spoke about the reason she was here. Showing proof that she was in fact pregnant and that she had been fired right after to cover up what took place. Claiming Jaebum threatened her so she took off with no contact until she realized she was pregnant and came back. Telling her story of how it went down that infuriated the pack further. Stating that she had asked about Mark cause she overheard that they had argued and that Jaebum told her he went home and then subtly offered for her to come up to his studio where he left the door open for her and the act took place. That she didn’t know Jaebum was drunk as he acted perfectly normal until he freaked out after the act and fired her. Probably feeling guilt at cheating on his mate. 

It took all of them to hold Mark in place as Jessica said the last sentence while looking directly at him. And even with Yugyeom and Bam in the row behind them to hold onto Mark’s shoulders, it was almost not enough to keep Mark seated. 

When it came to Jaebum’s turn to tell his side of the story, of course he didn’t have much details to go off of since he can’t remember much of the actual act taking place. Saying he blacked out but woke up feeling drunk and the aftermath. That he did think at first that he cheated by accident but realized that wasn’t the case as he saw the security footage and so forth. And now Jessica’s lawyer is using his words against him.

“That was before they saw the footage,” Jade counters but Jessica’s lawyer laughs.

“Trying to cover it up now? He probably saw the footage and saw a way out of his guilt.”

“But he only had one drink. He couldn’t have gotten drunk-” Jade throws back.

“He’d been working hard in his studio trying to finish up his work, no? That the whole argument started because he was overworking himself to the point of hindering his health as well as lack of sleep and eating. One shot as you guys claim can still affect a man in that state. Plus, drunk or not, he still slept with her and got her pregnant or are we gonna continue to ignore that fact that Jaebeom is not manning up and helping with his child?”

“We can’t be certain that child is even his!” 

“We can’t be certain he was drugged either, no? Where’s there’s proof she’s carrying right now, you have none of Jaebum having any drugs in his system or that he was raped.”

“Since he had no memory of what actually went down and had woken up to the aftermath, he was too scared to mention to anyone what happened as he feared he accidentally cheated. My client was traumatized that he distanced himself from everyone before finally coming forth about it.”

“You’re just sprouting lies now. The whole reason he’s like that was because of the guilt of what he’d done. The bartender even said Jaebum was pissed off and had a drink. He heard their conversation of them talking and how he invited her up to his studio to have a one night stand-”

“Stop! Stop this pointless bickering,” The judge orders as he hits the mallet on the podium. 

“You said video footage, I want to see this footage myself so I can gather what really went down if Mr. Lim is claiming he blacked out.”

Jade tries to school her expression but things aren’t looking good here as they’re not gonna believe Jaebum just blacked out and can’t remember. That since there’s no evidence of him actually being drugged or taken advantage of, they’re already siding with Jessica. Even with the pack and the others claiming he had to have been drugged and that he’d never do that, it looks like it won’t be enough to sway them as the bartender made them believe in Jessica’s lies more and now with the video underway...they might lose this case.

Jaebum has his hands tightly together as his elbows rest on the table and he’s leaning forward. He doesn’t have to look to know he’s losing. That they don’t believe him. He can feel that sense of hopelessness. Can feel Jessica’s lawyer smirking as he doesn’t miss the chance to hop up the moment the footage is over and the lights are back on.

“Do I need to say more? It's clear as day is it not?” 

“Not if Jessica knew how the footage would turn out. She used to work for the company. She could’ve easily figured out the camera angles. Could’ve gotten someone to hack into the system and have been watching on her phone or having someone text her what was going on.”

“Oh come on, now you’re just throwing out random speculations. You think my client would go so far as to that to get herself pregnant so she can get free money?” 

“People will do lots of things to get a dollar and we already know there’s many women out there that like to cheat the system.”

“So do men who think just because they’re rich and famous can get away with doing whatever they want. Do you really want to play this game? She helped manage schedules and worked with staff under Zhang. Even when Zhang was with another company, she didn’t do any security work with cameras.”

“But she could know those that do. And the bartender. He claimed he didn’t know Jessica before but we have proof of them hanging out prior and outside of the company building.”

“So maybe he lied about that but so what? Not a lot of people like you butting into their business to sit on the podium and tell their whole life story.”

“But why lie? What do you have to hide by saying you didn’t know her? You swear an oath before sitting at the podium-”

“You’re stalling for time here, Jade and it’s not working. Can we just get this over and done with?”

“I still have one more defendant,” Jade tells them.

The judge raises his hand for silence before nodding, “Proceed.”

Jessica’s lawyer sighs as he thinks this is ridiculous before he ends up smirking as he hears Jade call up Mark Tuan. Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Going for a sob story? Really? 

Mark stands up as his heart is beating so fast. His body is shaking with nerves and adrenaline as the pack steady him and give him reassuring touches before Mark makes his way through the row and down the aisle to the stand. He can hear the one officer talk to him but Mark is focused on feeling Jaebum’s stare against his back. He swears in as he puts his hand on the book before he gets behind the podium and sits down. 

Instantly his eyes lock with Jaebum’s. Where he’s so used to seeing those wild and passionate eyes, he takes in defeated and pained ones. Ones that are already apologizing to him as he thinks his fate is sealed. Expression sorrowful and trying to bring comfort that it’s ok, we tried our best. That he appreciates everything his mate is doing despite it being futile.

“Mr. Tuan, did you or did you not think Jaebum cheated on your when he told you?”

Mark can no longer look at Jaebum as Jessica’s lawyer blocks his view. Mark grips the knees of his pants as his breath shakes a bit when he goes to talk,

“At first no...because never in a million years did I think he would-”

“But you did. In fact from what Jaebeom posted of that photo and how he feared you would leave is the night he told you no? The night of your anniversary of all things.”

“Only because of how affected he was that I started to believe but I-”

“But he was distant, yes? Short texts? Any replies at all? The others all noticed something weird with him. Said he was acting differently. Barely around you. Barely home. Guilt can change someone but you had a feeling too, no? For if one second you believed it, it’s because there is a chance that he could.”

“Will you stop interrupting me?” Mark demands as his eyes go fierce.

“I have insecurities. I’m a male omega and have been left by many for a woman. I was cheated on by many and in fact, when I was with Neil, he cheated on me and Jaebum was just my roommate then. He’s my best friend who helped me through that breakup and raised my confidence. He loves me and treats me so right and would never cheat on me. Even when he did have one night stands before me, he not only used protection but they knew it was a one time thing. But he doesn’t do that anymore as he’s been with me. I’ve been around him too often, almost twenty four seven for him to even have time to cheat but he wouldn’t because he loves me. Because I’m enough for him. And so what if we argued? He wouldn’t cheat on me because of that. He wouldn’t do a one night stand with some random bitch because I know him. Because of everything we’ve been through from a stalker trying to blow us up in front of the hospital to two crazy teenagers who tried to kill me when I was pregnant with the twins. I had nothing to offer Jaebum that would make him stay with me. I was just someone from America. We barely knew each other’s language back then. I didn’t have money or fame. I did an onlyfans account to raise money to help my dad who got really sick. I didn’t even know he had money as we lived together in a college dorm with paper plates and plastic silverware we kept from take out. He didn’t stay with me out of pity. He didn’t get with me because I begged him to or trapped him into it. We’re together because we’re in love. We started a family because we’re in love and if you want to believe in her lies than so be it but don’t try and belittle my alpha in front of me or think for one second he doesn’t love me because you obviously haven’t done your research and know not only did he come out as Def because of me. But his songs are of me. Of his love for me. And that album we argued over was him pushing himself so hard so he can not only continue to provide for me and the twins but because he wanted to show more of his love for me. He wanted the world to know of his passions and love. This man gives his all and his true fans and his loved ones know the truth. So fuck you, fuck her...judge I need five minutes cause I’m about to throw up,” Mark finishes his speech.

His words are strong with his determination to get his point across. Not only standing up for his alpha but putting Jessica’s lawyer in place before he can try and twist his words or claim some bullshit. And as he was nearing the end from getting so worked up, he felt extremely nauseous as he says the last sentence looking to the judge before he’s suddenly leaning over the podium and throwing up.  
Jaebum rushes to Mark’s side as the pack is all standing up and wanting to go to him. 

“Let's take a break,” the judge states as he hits the mallet on the podium.

Jade helps them get to the break room in the back as the pack is close behind and following. They manage to get into the room before Mark is throwing up again in the trash can.

“I’m sorry, baby…” Jaebum tells him as he hates that this has got his mate so worked up to this point.

“Here, sit down,” Jinyoung urges as they pull the seat forward for him to sit in front of the trash can.

Jackson rubs at his back while Youngjae grabs some napkins to wipe his face. 

“This is so unfair bro! Jaebum is innocent and everyone is believing that bitch!” Bam exclaims as he’s pacing.

Yugyeom looks ready to murder himself as he glares at the wall in front of him.

“There has to be something,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Mom,” Jinyoung calls out as he looks up from tending to Mark to see Jade is already calling someone.

The phone clicks over and the speaker is put on,

“Tell me good news,” Jade and Vivian speak at the same time.

Silence fills the room as they realize there is none.

“Shit,” Vivian curses and you can hear Vector in the background trying to keep her calm.

“Jaebeom, listen to me. Have you remembered anything else since that dream? Anything that can help us even if it just gains more time. Anything during the aftermath. Anything...something your phone might be able to provide...might’ve recorded maybe...something that can prove she was behind this.”

She’s begging for her son to try and remember. For something to give her the ability to be able to help her son. But Jaebum is shaking his head.

“There isn’t...you think I haven’t tried? You think I’ve been playing around this whole time? You think I want it to be like this? If there was something I would’ve mentioned it by now. I don’t want you guys to go through this. To see all of you so worked up and suffering because of me!”

“Phone...recorded…” Yugyeom mumbles when something catches the corner of his eye.

A little red dot that he notices hidden in the plant. 

Holy shit--

Yugyeom grabs Bam’s shirt and stops him from pacing as he pulls him closer and points to the hidden camera inside.

“Camera.”

Bam furrows his eyebrows as he notices what Yugyeom is pointing at.

“Yeah, so? The court is gonna have hidden cameras to record.”

Yugyeom starts to flail, “No, not here. The studio!” 

Bam is confused at first, “But they took all the security cameras out and those weren't hidden they were…”

Bam stops as he thinks about it and then it hits him.

“Oh my god! How could we have forgotten about the prank?!”

“Prank?” Jackson looks at them weirdly.

“Yes, the prank! We did it! We can help Jaebum!”

“How is a prank gonna help him?” Youngjae is just as lost as Bam and Yugyeom are growing excited around them.

“This is not a time to be playing around,” Jinyoung says and Bam grabs his shoulders and shakes him,

“That’s exactly it! That day of the company party, Yugyeom and I were gonna play a prank on Jaebum but it didn’t work out as planned because of how upset Mark was that day and then everything that happened afterwards that it completely slipped our minds.”

“You’re not making sense, can you just tell us how it’s supposed to help?!” Jackson is dying to know.

Yugyeom suddenly beams as he states, “There should be a hidden camera in the studio from that night.”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide, the others start to get worked up with many emotions. Jackson letting out a loud noise as he hugs Mark and starts rocking him back and forth. Jaebum is still speechless as Youngjae is taking Yugyeom and Bam down to the ground from overflowing emotions and Jinyoung is thanking them for being such goofy, silly dorks as this could be the thing that saves Jaebum. That shows the truth. And Mark can feel it. Can feel the pack light up. Can feel that there’s a chance. That it's not over yet. So much so that when Mark feels hope along with Jackson shaking him too much...he throws up again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to go for Yugbam being the pranksters that they are! Will the camera still be there? Did it catch what went down? And though they're happy and excited about this being a chance to save Jaebum, how will they react to seeing the footage if there is any? And Jackson should learn not to shake a person who has already thrown up twice. ><


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TREAD CAREFULLY!

“Yah yah, um hold on, I’m trying to remember the layout of the studio,” Yugyeom speaks toward the phone as Vivian is still on speaker.

Yugyeom is standing there all cutely as he moves his hand as if he’s pointing out the things he recalls in Jaebum’s studio. Meanwhile Bam is beating palms against his back as he’s anxiously trying to remember too.

“Guys!” Jackson is letting out his own anxiety as he clings to Mark still and is practically screaming like the world will end if these two don’t get it together.

“Let them think,” Youngjae shouts back as he’s just adding more chaotic energy into the mix while Jinyoung is giving them a look that if they don’t figure it out right now he’s going to end them right where they stand.

“Oh, why do I have to be sick at a time like this,” Mark whines as he’s still hunched over the trash can and Jaebum is pushing Jackson off so he can stop shaking Mark.

“Just breathe baby, it’s going to be ok,” Jaebum encourages as he holds Mark close.

“Couch was here and then table...desk and then chair...so if you turn this way,” Yugyeom demonstrates by turning himself and ends up facing Bam,

“Ah! Yes! It should be the perfect angle. There’s shelves on the wall by the door and there’s books. Should be in between a stack of books.”

Youngjae smacks Yugyeom’s shoulder, “You were just checking in your head if the camera would’ve caught it?! Why didn’t you tell her faster where it was?!”

Yugyeom pouts as he rubs at his shoulder, “Because it would be pointless if it didn’t catch anything.”

“It has audio too soooooo,” Bam adds as the others perk up more.

“Please tell me it’s there!” Jackson exclaims next as he’s gonna combust on the spot if it isn’t.

Everyone starts to hold their breaths as they listen closely to Vivian and Vector as they enter the studio room.

“Should be right along here,” Vivian says out loud as they get closer.

Thump 

Thump

Thump

Jackson has to hold onto someone and ends up pulling Youngjae in who pulls on Yugyeom who pulls on Bam and then Bam pulls on Jinyoung. They all end up huddled together as Jackson leans back against Mark and they wait in anticipation…

Vivian lets out a gasp and the guys all go wide eyed in worry that the camera had been found prior or later destroyed but then they hear---

“It’s here! The camera is still here.”

They all let out the breaths they’ve been holding as the collapse against each other.

“This is good news. Hurry with it to the courthouse while I go tell the judge,” Jade states and heads out of the room.

The others take a moment to just breathe before it really settles in. That they might actually have solid evidence against Jessica. But that would mean…

“Oh no,” Jinyoung lets out first as it all hits them at once.

Jaebum is already tensing, his grip around Mark tightening.

They’re gonna have to watch it in court. Whatever may be on the camera, they’re gonna have to watch it and it’s not gonna be good.

“Mark,” Bam starts as they’re all looking at him.

“Maybe you should stay back here during-” Jackson adds but Mark cuts in.

“I’m not...I’m gonna watch it. I’m not letting Bummie do this alone.”

“Baby it’s ok, I’ll be fine,” Jaebum tells him though his confidence doesn’t reach his eyes this time.

He’s actually terrified of what might be on there. Terrified of what was done to him. That it might confirm the child is actually his.

“Don’t lie to me, Lim Jaebeom. You need me and I’m here. No matter what the outcome ends up being.”

Jaebum can see the fierce love and devotion in his eyes still. How Mark hasn’t given up yet and is holding strong for the both of them despite having thrown up several times now. And with Mark nuzzling close now and letting their foreheads touch, Jaebum leans into Mark and lets him ground him further. Letting him give him energy to continue as what is about to happen next is gonna put a lot of strain on his mental state…

The door opens to where the judge is resting and Jessica’s lawyer is already in there.

“I’m telling you there’s no way that Lim Jaebeom was-”

The sound of the door brings his sentence to a halt as they turn their attention to seeing Jade coming forth.

“In ten minutes, I’ll have video footage of a hidden camera found in Jaebum’s studio that’ll prove he was drugged and taken advantage of.”

“What?!” Jessica’s lawyer is taken aback, “What nonsense are you spreading now? What hidden camera?” 

“Two of his pack members remembered they were gonna pull a prank that day and had set up a camera in the studio to record it but never got a chance to do the prank due to everything that took place that day. They stated the camera even had audio so if the footage is corrupted, we can still use that.”

“Now I think you’re truly bullshitting to stall for time,” Jessica’s lawyer scoffs.

The judge leans back in his chair as he looks to Jade.

“Do you even know what’s on the camera or if it actually recorded what took place that night?” 

“The authorities just found it and are bringing it over so no I haven’t.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, the judge sighs,

“Normally I would find this pointless as a decision has already been made but knowing you personally, I know you wouldn’t have taken this case if you didn’t believe he was innocent so...I’m gonna let you bring in this piece of evidence.”

“Your honor!” Jessica’s lawyer goes wide eyed as he stands abruptly.

Jade can see he’s actually sweating a bit now for this could turn the whole case around in a blink of an eye.

“I know we haven’t known each other long but this is preposterous! They don’t even know what’s on that tape. It could’ve malfunctioned for all we know!”

“I’ve said it so it’s happening but Jade, I’m not gonna waste more time. Once the camera arrives, we’re heading right back in and watching it in front of the audience. So if you believe for certain this is solid evidence to defend your client, we’ll go through with it.”

Damn. He’s playing a hard bargain here. Without knowing what’s on there it could make things worse for Jaebum or prove his innocence. No one knows if the camera might’ve malfunctioned. If it truly got the perfect angle of what went down or if there’s only audio and depending on what they might hear, it could finalize Jaebum’s fate rightfully...or wrongfully. But this was a chance she had to make for Jaebum’s sake because it’s the last chance he has all together. 

“It’ll show the truth,” she states with determination.

“Then we’ll proceed.”

Jaebum feels nauseous now as he sits back in the chair behind the table with Jade beside him. He feels cold seeping over him as he wishes he can go back into the break room and have the warmth of his mate and pack surrounding him again.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name as everyone is getting back to their seats.

Jaebum turns around and can see Mark trying to tell him everything will be ok. That they’re still there. The others are giving hopeful and reassuring expressions that give Jaebum more strength. That makes it feel like everything could be alright.

“Order in the court!” The judge speaks as he hits the mallet down on the podium.

Jaebum’s heart lurches in his chest as he’s pulled from the others to face back forward. He ends up catching a glance over to Jessica who is looking right at him with an unreadable expression. Either way, he doesn’t like it and hurries to look toward the judge as he starts to speak,

“It has come to me that new evidence has been found and brought forth,” he says and Jessica frowns instantly.

She looks to her lawyer who is already leaning in to whisper into her ear. Jessica doesn’t like the news at all as her confident expression falters. Vivian and Vector notice it right away as she’s beginning to look guilty as fuck.

“Jade,” the judge calls her forth.

The clicking of her heels is heard as she approaches with the hidden camera of Yugyeom and Bam.

“Thanks to two people close to Jaebum, they had a hidden camera set up in the studio prior to the event as they liked to pull pranks on each other and wanted to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately due to what happened, they forgot all about the prank but remembered about the camera hidden in between the stacks of books on the shelf when they spotted the camera hidden in the break room.”

Jade takes a moment to let it sink in as well as have the others prepare themselves for what’s about to take place. Locking eyes with Vivian who is standing all the way in the back by the door, she waits for her to nod toward her to continue.

“Now I most likely will have to speed up to the part it took place, so please bear with me.”

With that, she moves off to the side a bit as the room grows dark and the big screen illuminates as she messes with the laptop of hers and presses play on the video;

At first, it’s kind of blurry as the camera comes to life and after a moment you can tell fingers were blocking it before the hand pulls back and you can see Yugyeom checking to make sure everything is set in place. You can even hear him talking in excitement about the prank he’s gonna pull with Bam later on when the company party takes place. He soon hurries as Jaebum is gonna be back any minute now from his bathroom break so Yugyeom double checks that it’s good to go before taking off and you can soon see Jaebum entering a few minutes later. Jade looks down at the time frame on the camera and from remembering when the party starts, she forwards it as they can see Jaebum working hard and drinking one cup of coffee after the next. Not touching or eating the food Mark had left at lunch and how he’s growing frustrated at himself and checking the time every so often as the party is drawing near. Then Jaebum gets engrossed in his work and the party is well underway where you finally see Mark enter after a while and the fight takes place. 

It’s weird to watch it happen but it shows from an outsiders point of view of how the argument started because of worry and care. How both may have been upset and angry but they still loved one another. That this fight wouldn’t end what was between them once they cooled down. And to Mark and Jaebum, they can see the other’s point of view. Why they had gotten that upset. What they really wanted to say and do. Instantly, both look away from the screen to look at the other, their eyes locking at the same time and you can see on their face of understanding. Of apologizing once more and wanting to reach out and hold the other.

The video footage continues as Mark leaves the room and you can see Jaebum releasing pent up emotions and becoming a mess as he didn’t want that argument to happen. As he can’t focus on anything but Mark and decides to leave to take a shot to clear his head. Jade fast forwards it closer to the time frame of when Jaebum would be returning and this...this is where it would decide Jaebum’s fate. Would show what truly had gone down.

Nothing can brace them for when the studio door opens and Jaebum steps inside before you can see him start to act weird. Completely different from the security footage where he seemed perfectly fine. Where here, you can see him having to stop and looking like he’s losing focus or getting dizzy. Can see him having to lean against the wall that he reaches out for blindly and starts to breath heavier. You can see he’s getting weak as his legs try to buckle and he can barely stand. That Jaebum knows something is wrong and starts calling out for Mark.

Mark bites his lip hard as he feels his heart clench painfully. As the pack instantly curls around him as it pains Mark to watch this. To hear Jaebum calling out for him all scared and weakly as he tries to head to the desk where his phone is so he can call him. As it shows that there was never another woman on his mind and that he was always for Mark. 

His hands grip his pants tightly as Mark watches Jaebum struggle to try and unlock his phone and dial Mark’s number as Jaebum literally pleads to no one that he needs Mark before Jaebum hears a noise behind him. You can see the door opening a bit further and as Jessica is walking in and Jaebum manages to turn around. That he calls out for Mark hoping it was him before he realizes it’s not. Instantly Jaebum backs up as far as he can against the desk away from her as Jessica tries to approach after closing the door behind her.

“Let me help you,” she tells him but Jaebum shakes his head.

“Why’d...you follow me?...Mark...I need Mark…” he tells her as she’s still approaching and Jaebum is trying to finish dialing Mark’s number.

But Jessica notices and rushes forth to snatch the phone away,

“No need to call him. I’m right here. I can help you.”

“Stop...give it back…”

Jaebum tries to reach for it but his movements are slow and he can barely stand that he has to lean against the desk so he doesn’t fall. He lets out a whine,

“What did...you do to me?” He manages to get out as he grabs at his head to try and stop the room from spinning.

“Just something to help you relax after arguing with your mate. Come, let me help you to the couch where you can lie down,” she urges.

“You drugged...my shot…no…” he tries to push her away but with him being drugged, he’s too weak to go against her.

God it was to watch. It was so hard to watch. As it makes Mark wish he never left. That he would’ve gone back up there to Jaebum. As the pack had wished the same. That they would’ve waited to make sure Jaebum was leaving to head to Mark. That they should’ve checked--

“Stop...let go...I don’t want you...I want Mark...Mark…” Jaebum tries again but fails.

Telling her over and over he doesn’t want her. That he wants Mark. He just wants Mark.

Jessica soon gives up and decides to just shove Jaebum onto the couch where Jaebum groans in pain as his head hits the arm of the couch hard and his whole world was spinning faster that he felt sick. You can see Jaebum is losing more and more focus. That he’s going in and out of consciousness as Jessica hurries to get his pants undone. She shoves his shirt up a good bit as she messes with her own to make it look like he touched her as well as running fingers messily through her hair. 

Mark is barely restraining himself as he watches her take her bottoms off and straddling Jaebum. As Jaebum isn’t even conscious at one point as she touches him when she has no right. Where she--

Mark has to look away during this...he can’t...he fucking can’t as he’s seething. As Jinyoung holds him tight from behind and Mark is releasing how upset he is against Jackson’s chest. He’s shaking from how upset he is. Of knowing this was done to Jaebum. To his alpha. His mate. And when he forces himself to look again, he finds Jessica stopping and getting off of him as Jaebum is waking back up. How Jaebum is confused and lost, looking terrified as he’s taking in what just happened. Watching Jessica get off of him with a smirk and thanking him for a good time. Can see the moment it sinks in on Jaebum’s face of what he thinks he’s just done that he instantly gets worked up and throws up off the side of the couch. Jessica doesn’t even bother to help him as she hastily puts back all of her attire. As Jaebum curls into himself and cries as he thinks he cheated on Mark. And when Jessica tries to say something else, Jaebum is shouting at her, expression shattering as he can only think about how this will hurt Mark. How this will ruin their marriage and bond. Jessica soon leaves, shutting the door behind her where everyone recalls the security footage of her adjusting her clothes before she continues on her way…

But this video shows what truly happened. Showed an innocent man drugged and taken advantage of and the aftermath as Jaebum breaks down in his studio. The pained cries and noises striking everyone as this man never wanted this to happen. Where this man loved Mark more than anything and didn’t want to lose what they had. Where this man was still calling out for Mark and that he was sorry, over and over again…

The lights come on as the video ends and silence fills the room for point two seconds before Mark is out of his seat before the others can stop him. They call out his name as Mark flings himself over the row and tries to head straight for Jessica but Vector saw this coming and was there to grab and lift Mark up off the ground before he can get close.

“You fucking bitch! How could you do such a thing to him?! He never did anything to you! He never deserved that! I hope you fucking rot in jail you piece of shit! Oh if I could get my hands on you--”

Vector physically carries Mark out of the court room as Jade keeps Jaebum in place so they can hear the verdict. 

The judge comes to stand as he glares down at Jessica who is white as a ghost as she knows her fate is sealed.

“There’s no need to take more time to come forth with a decision. Lim Jaebeom is hereby innocent and cleared of all charges against him where Jessica Parker will be charged on accounts of wrong doing, rape, drugging, and framing an innocent man. There will be no bail bound and jail time is a minimum of thirty years.”

“Wait!” Jessica pleads but the judge hits the mallet on the podium as he tells them to take her away.

The pack and Jaebum all feel relief from hearing the case closing with Jaebum walking away free as Jessica is becoming hysterical now. Officers go to approach her while the lawyer is trying to tell her something but she’s not listening. In fact she starts spilling everything as they try to grab her.

“It wasn’t my fault! I was just doing what they told me to do! He told me they wouldn’t be able to blame me!” She points right at her lawyer.

Her lawyer stands there in disbelief as he starts to move back and puts his hands up like he’s innocent here,

“Hey now, I can’t help it that you lost Jessica-”

“Micheal said all I had to do was follow what they told me and get pregnant by Jaebum and then we’ll be set for life.”

Micheal? That’s the bartender.

Micheal, the one who was trying to sneak out but Vivian puts her hand on the door and they lock eyes. She’s one pissed off woman.

The officers try to handcuff her but she’s fighting them as she screams,

“I didn’t want the money or frame! I didn’t want the child! I just wanted Micheal! He said he loved me! He said we’d be together forever if I did this! We even made love that night to celebrate us being together. Don’t take away my happiness! Please!”

The officers finally get her handcuffed and toward the door to take her away as Vivian handcuffs Micheal and Jade keeps Jessica’s lawyer from leaving as more officers come forth to take him into custody until further notice. And the pack...well after all the chaos, they quickly remember Mark is still pissed and all L.A. gangster and with Jaebum rushing off first to go find him, the pack follows close behind…

What they expect to find is a torn apart break room with holes in the wall and things completely trashed. But instead, they find Mark balling his eyes out while sitting in front of the trash can again as he clutches the trash can close.

“It’s not fair! I’m pissed and yet I had to go and throw up! I wanted to drag her ass to the ground, not this! But look at me! Of course the case would be around the time I’d be this far into my pregnancy!” 

Everyone goes wide eyed while Vector tries to rub Mark’s back soothingly. 

“Pregnancy?!” They all shout and Mark pouts as if it’s obvious.

“Since when?” Jinyoung asks as Mark hadn’t told any of them.

“Since yesterday when my father told me I should take a test because he just knew. So I did and found out and here we are as it looks like I’ve been pregnant for a while now.”

“But you didn’t start throwing up during your first pregnancy until after six weeks,” Bam says.

“Which means if you’re that far along then...you were pregnant before your anniversary night,” Youngjae informs.

Jaebum is speechless as you can see it on his face as he’s going through a range of emotions.

“But wait, if I remember correctly you said you forgot your birth control since the argument started so how?” Yugyeom starts when Jackson starts to freak out and slap Yugyeom’s arm to tell him to shush.

“When did I say that?” Mark questions and Yugyeom is not catching on to what Jackson is trying to put down as he tells Mark,

“On the plane when you slept talked about it during the conversation with your father. You stated that you were forgetting something and remembered it was your birth control.”

It takes seconds before Mark is looking right at Jaebum,

“Bummie,” he says his name and Jaebum looks like a deer caught in headlights.

“You said Gaga told my father, not that I slept talked and told him myself about her.”

“Baby, I couldn’t help it! I-”

But Mark then rounds on Jackson, “And you! You went along with it! Did Bummie make you? What did you make him do?”

Jackson laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head, “Oh you know…”

“Shouldn’t we just be happy Jaebum is a free man now?” Youngjae tries to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah! That bitch is gonna be in jail for a long time now so we should take this time to heal and recover,” Bam adds but Mark is hormonal and still in L.A. gangster mode.

“No, we’re gonna talk about this now because first of all, Bummie, you were totally trying to get me pregnant knowing I wasn’t on birth control as I can recall how eager you were each time but jokes on you, I actually planned to get pregnant on our anniversary so I stopped my birth control way before so it could happen and then forgot all about restarting the birth control since this shit happened and you,” Mark points to Jackson,

“Mark, Mark,” Jinyoung and Jackson are trying so hard to calm Mark but he’s too worked up from everything that it just comes right out.

“You told me you had to tell my father about it to change the subject so you wouldn’t talk about the threesome that we had together with Jinyoung!”

The moment it comes out, everyone gasps in shock as Jinyoung covers his face and Jackson winces as he knows it’s coming.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Jaebum shouts as Vector knows his son is getting worked up fast and tries to move forth to calm him down.

Mark realizes what he said and his L.A. gangster mode goes away and he’s back to crying,

“Look what you made me do, Gaga! We weren't supposed to tell him!” 

“Me?! I tried to stop Yugyeom and you!” Jackson wails too as Jinyoung is moving to block Jackson from Jaebum trying to move forth.

“Son,” Vector tries as Jaebum is a range of all sorts of emotions now while the other three are rendered speechless and still wide eyed.

“Listen, this happened before you two got together. Literally, it was before we knew Mark was your roommate as he had just arrived from the airport and couldn’t find the college dorms because he didn’t understand Korean yet,” Jinyoung tries to explain before Jaebum got too hot headed.

Jackson hides behind Jinyoung as he speaks over his shoulder,

“Exactly! Mark was trying to walk there and got so lost and we found him near a children’s park crying and how were we supposed to resist him?!”

Jinyoung smacks Jackson’s chest, “You’re making it worse! We wanted to help him so we approached him and Jackson found out right away that he could speak Chinese and with that we introduced ourselves, hung out and made him feel better and--”

“Took him back to our dorm room where we had a threesome and Yien rode Jinyoung while I was behind as we gave him the ol double penetration---”

“JIAER!” Mark and Jinyoung both shout.

“Oh my word,” Youngjae exclaims as Bam is having a nose bleed right now.

Yugyeom is frozen in his spot as he watches Jaebum explode because he’s still totally jealous that Jinyoung and Jackson had an intimate moment with Mark and Vector has to intervene…

It’s moments later as Jaebum is grumpily sitting down in a chair with Mark in his arms as Jaebum keeps his face buried against Mark’s shoulder as he refuses to look at Jinyoung and Jackson. Mark had thrown up again which stopped the fight and after helping to calm him down, they’ve ended up like this with the pack still nearby but giving them some space to have everything settle in.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Mark whispers as he didn’t mean to upset Jaebum more.

Especially with everything that just took place in the court room. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark tells him as he looks ready to cry again and Jaebum can hear it in his voice.

He lifts his head and can see the tears falling as Mark feels so bad with everything Jaebum has gone through and now this.

“Baby, no, don’t apologize,” Jaebum says as he cups Mark’s face and kisses away his fallen tears.

“First of all, yes, I may be upset because they had an intimate moment with you but I can’t be mad at them because it did happen before I met you as my roommate. I also know you wouldn’t cheat on me and that my pack would betray me like that...it’s just a lot to take in that I’ll eventually get over it. But for now I’m gonna sulk. That being said, don’t apologize for what happened that day. It was something none of us knew was coming and it’s weird to say but it’s actually comforting in a way. Don’t get me wrong for it wasn’t easy watching it and it’s gonna take a while to fully heal from this, but just knowing that I didn’t actually cheat. That I tried to get away and tell her no and reach you and that I was unconscious then...it’s closure you know? I feel better knowing I’m still the alpha for you. That I didn’t do that to you and that’s all I needed. Because I love you and you’re all that I’ll ever need. Not to mention, everything you’ve done for me until now. How you’ve been putting your all into our relationship and trying to help me and heal me. Defending me despite what others were thinking at first. Ready to throw down with her to protect me. With you showing your love through all of this, even when I thought I had accidentally cheated...that outweighs all of this. Knowing you stayed and are still here and loving me now...that’s what I’m focusing on. I will heal. We just have to continue riding out this wave until then.”

Jaebum gives a small smile toward the end that shows he’s gonna make it through this for sure.

“Laughing through the pain,” the pack say and the two look at them.

“Hmm?” Mark asks and the others offer a smile of their own.

“It’s something your father said to us,” Jackson says.

Mark’s smile grows, “I was wondering because that’s like a motto my father lives by.”

“Wait, did you father find out before he came up to see me that day?” Jaebum asks.

“He went upstairs to see you? I was asleep then,” Mark tells him.

Mr. Tuan knew before that Mark was pregnant when he came up to see Jaebum.

Jaebum smiles more, “So that’s how he knew our relationship would be just fine and started talking about your childhood memories.”

“He talked about me when I was little?!” Mark starts to grow embarrassed but Jaebum wraps his arms around Mark tighter as he kisses his cheek,

“My baby is pregnant,” Jaebum says happily and Mark can see it in his face.

Can see his eyes shining and it makes Mark’s heart swell as this was why he wanted to get pregnant again. Because he knew Jaebum wanted another child and he did too. He wanted to surprise Jaebum with another blessing and remind them how strong of a bond they have. How much Mark loves him and how much family means to them. And it seems this blessing was already doing just that as it made itself known to remind them of their dreams and passions. To remind them of their love and what has come forth from it. 

“I love you,” Jaebum tells Mark as they share a sweet kiss, “Now let's go back home because I really miss the twins and I want to have a pack night while I love on you.”

Mark smiles into the kiss as of course Jaebum would want that and it was so romantic and dorky and...it was still his Jaebum. Jessica didn’t take him away. In fact, she only made him stronger.

For though Jaebum had days where he’s reminded of what took place. Where he has nightmares or someone brings it up in public, he has Mark right beside him. He has Mark to remind him of who he is. Of Mark loving him through it. He has the twins and the pack surrounding him. He has Mark’s pregnancy to help distract him and give him the opportunity to love on him more. With his name cleared and things back on track, his company grows more than ever. He gains more loyal fans and people wanting to come work for his company. Jaebum stands tall and continues with his passions. Even going back on tour with Mark and the twins before the pack all get together and do a surprise concert toward the end of the year where Mark ends up going into labor during the encore and Levi was brought into the world.

Jaebum couldn’t be happier by then. Especially when he found out news that Jessica had the baby as well and that he wasn’t the father. The father was Micheal. It was that moment that Jaebum fully healed. That moment that Jaebum didn’t have to worry and wonder no more. And it was a relief to know the baby already found a loving home.

As for Jessica, she’s not getting out any time soon as her sentence was bumped up to fifty. Even after confessing the truth and them finding more evidence that not only was Micheal involved but so was the lawyer. That Micheal faked his way into the bartender job but actually used to work for a security company back in the day and that the lawyer and him were close buddies since childhood and saw a chance of making a lot of cash so Micheal swept Jessica off her feet. A lonely girl desperate for love and got her to do as they said. But they should’ve realized that nothing stands in the way of love. Not true love. And with the pack being as close as they are, they didn’t know it would show the truth and expose them. But don’t worry, they’re also spending practically their whole life in prison but it gets even better. Because what many don’t know is that Vector knows a lot of people. In fact, he knows many higher ups just like he knows people that not only work in the facility that those three were sent to but he knows those that operate it so believe me when they’re making sure those three have not only a warm welcome, but a warm stay. And the moment the baby was born, they really let Jessica have it as she’ll be tortured for the rest of her life for what she did to Jaebum.

Oh but don’t let me forget another important part. What Jaebum promised Jackson. For Mark is finding out himself as he hunted down the two with Jinyoung after noticing them disappearing after laying the kids down for a nap and finding Jaebum with his ass out and bent over the bed with Jackson telling him to stop squirming so he can do it.

“What do you mean stop moving? This is weird! Just hurry up and get it over with!”

“Well you’re the one who didn’t want to do it in a more reasonable place,” Jackson huffs out.

“The fuck?” Mark lets out as he grips the door handle and the two go wide eyed as they look like deer caught in headlights.

Jackson backs up like he was burned, “It’s not what it looks like I swear!” 

Jinyoung starts to laugh and it’s the only thing keeping Mark from exploding as why would Jinyoung be laughing about this until he watches Jinyoung pointing out what’s in Jackson’s hands,

“Is that the team wang logo?” 

“Yes!” Jackson exclaims. “It's a henna tattoo that Jaebum has to wear but he won’t let me put it on!”

“I don’t want to wear it where it’s seen, much less at all! Even if it’s temporary, it’ll still last for weeks! I have photoshoots and schedules to do!”

“I still think having it in the middle of your lower back would be fine,” Jackson counters.

“That’ll look even more like you own me!” Jaebum retorts grumpily.

“So putting it on your ass is better?” Jinyoung gets out between laughter.

Mark moves forth into the room, “Temporary or not, that’s not going on his ass cause that ass is mine.”

Mark pulls up Jaebum’s pants and gives a look to Jackson, “Mine.”

“Got it. Yours. But he still has to wear it.”

Sure enough, Jaebum ends up doing a topless photo shoot where the world totally commented on the temporary tattoo of team wang that’s on his arm. But what makes the photo trend is there’s another temporary tattoo on his chest just above his heart with Mark’s signature and claiming Jaebum as his all over again. And how much Jaebum enjoyed showing it off…

The daily photo of the day is of Mark coming into the shot and pressing a kiss right underneath his name with Jaebum grinning widely like a dork…

**Author's Note:**

> And cue the comments!


End file.
